


Black Sheep

by thorkiship18



Series: Jay and Jen's Infinite Playlist Of Fuckups [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, BAMF Jared Padalecki, BAMF Jensen Ackles, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Bottoming from the Top, Dark Comedy, Dark Jensen Ackles, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Violence, Hitman Jared, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love/Hate, M/M, Mobster Jensen, Moral Ambiguity, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Infidelity, Past Relationship(s), Payback, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jensen, Sequel, Smut, Teen Angst, Top Jensen Ackles, Twink Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since Jeffrey Dean Morgan's downfall. Jared's been dating Jensen ever since. However, certain circumstances forced them to separate, albeit very aggressively, resulting in Jensen sporting a black eye for a few weeks. </p><p>Despite everything, Jensen still tries to win back Jared's heart. The boy, feeling spiteful, decides that dating Stephen, Jensen's best friend, is a better way to go. Soon, enemies from both of their pasts reappear, forcing them to act swiftly and cautiously, but more importantly: Together.</p><p>All types of fuckery and wild escapades take place in this gripping sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unbe-fucking-lievable

**Author's Note:**

> Well....HERE IT IS! A full length sequel, Bitches! Takes place after the awesome alternate ending. I hope that you enjoy it! 
> 
> (WARNING: If you haven't read the fiction before this, you need to fucking do that right fucking now and get your motherfucking life. Wow...I say fuck a lot. Enjoy, Fuckers!)

So, two years, huh? Why does it feel like it's only been five minutes? It's an exaggeration, but you know that already. Jared can't believe it. Time really does fly when you're having fun and he's had  _plenty_ of fun in these few years. Going back out with Chad, club hopping until the wee hours of the morning. Partying with Stephen and Tyler--yeah, he goes by that now--and just soaking up Jensen's awesomeness and love. Well, he  _was_ soaking up Jensen's awesomeness and love up until three months ago. Ugh, Jared still can't quite get over it.

He caught Jensen about to have sex with another guy. He looked a bit older than Jared, with longer hair and a more slender build; taller too. All of that didn't matter when the teen almost brought the little fucker to the brink of death. Jared slapped, kicked, punched, and gripped that poor guy until he could barely remember his own name. Jensen tried to break it up, but he was rewarded with a swift jab to the eye. Jared would've continued too had he not suddenly felt guilty for harming his boyfriend.

However, what was about to transpire between Jensen and that other boy made Jared angry all over again. He stormed away from Jensen's apartment, furiously shoving past anyone who got in his way. That boy was lucky that he didn't kill him as Jared's new occupation is all about killing. He's his father's personal hitman and heir to the family business. The marks that Gerald sets up for him usually live in the city. On rare and sometimes awesome occasions, he gets to leave the country. Paris is wonderful in the spring. So full of life...except for when there's a dead guy in the middle of the street with half of his brains blown out.

Jared's always had a knack for killing and, if he's being completely honest with himself, he'd say that it's a great outlet for pent-up aggression. Specifically towards Jensen. That motherfucking motherfucker. Thankfully, the boy didn't mention anything about what happened to Gerald. He's trying so hard to get him back. It's not working. So, Jared, just be be a complete dick, had started dating Stephen a month after the breakup. He knew that it was a dangerous move, but Stephen proved long ago that he could take good care of himself. It's okay though. Jensen's only tried to kill him three times and each time, he failed.

Whatever...

****

Jared's bored...again. Graduation was two months ago and although he's got the entire summer to do literally anything, he's not very happy. He's excited that his birthday is in a couple of days. Chad's off doing god knows what and Tyler isn't being very talkative due to some girl...or guy. Jared's not sure lately. He scrolls through his phone, passing by Jensen's name. Ugh. He considers it, but goes along. Finally, he stops by Stephen's name, smiling. He thinks about texting him, though decides against it, wanting to hear his voice; he calls him. After three rings, Stephen picks up.

_"Hey, Jay. What's up?"_

"Nothing much," He sighs, legs dangling off the bed he's sitting on. "I'm just incredibly bored."

On the other line, the older blonde chuckles.  _"Oh really? I'm only good for making you less bored? I see how it is."_

Ever since that life defining event two years ago, Stephen's gotten more relaxed. His personality made a complete 360 for the better. There are still times when his shyness comes out, but other than that, he's all good. And yes, sex with Stephen is amazing! It's still not better than Jensen in Jared's honest opinion, but he'll never tell that to anyone. He doesn't want to hurt his current boyfriend's feelings. At first, it was just to spite Jensen, to make him jealous. But now, he's sort of developing strange feelings for him. He's not in love, not yet at least, but he cares deeply for him.

"Naturally." Jared laughs. "I just got back home from a job and I'm feeling antsy. I really need to fucking kill someone."

_"Or, you can just come over and we can watch a movie and eat pizza together. I bought a few DVD's yesterday that I think you'll like. Also got the Godfather collection. I know how much you love those."_

Jared only grins at the phone. "I'll be over in ten minutes or less. Maybe fifteen if I'm touching myself."

Again, Stephen laughs.  _"Not without me. See you soon."_

He hangs up the phone and sighs. He's loving this relationship that he's got going on with the blonde sweetheart. Two years ago, if someone had told Jared that he'd be in a legitimate relationship with him, he would've snapped that person's neck and thrown them in the river. However, he's gotta say that this feels kinda good, being with Stephen. It's not at all like how it was with Jensen; a little rough around the edges with hot, steamy sex that just made him wanna cum seven times in a row. Stephen's a tender, soft love maker. Jensen was too, but he could go harder if prompted.

What a douchebag.

That man had the greatest thing in front of him and what the fuck does he do? He decides that getting shitfaced drunk and fucking another guy was the best idea since sliced bread! Jared can't think about him right now. It'll only cause him to get upset. Well, more. He hops of the bed, running a few fingers through his hair. It's still kinda shortened. Just the right length. The way he likes it. He knows that going outside in nothing but his underwear and a small t-shirt is unacceptable, though he remembers getting wasted and streaking out of a bar with Jensen. Good times. It causes him to smile a bit, but then he realizes that it was the past.

Jared shakes his head as he trudges over to his dresser. Yes, there were good times, but Jensen fucked it all up. He opens a drawer, pulling out a pair of slim fitted jeans. As he puts them on, he hears a knock on his door. Anyone stationed at their mansion does this, even if the door is open or unlocked. He knows immediately that it's either a guard or Jensen, and his huge pile of cash in his suitcase is on the latter. Upon opening the door, Jared sees his ex-boyfriend, grinning from ear to ear with flowers and a box of chocolates. How overly cliché and romantic. Ugh!

"What the fuck do you want, Jensen." Jared huffs, turning away to the mirror to fix his hair.

"What? You didn't miss me? No 'Thank you for the flowers, Jensen. I really, really appreciate it and I'm gonna take you back and we'll be happy forever.'?"

"No."

Jensen goes all the way in, shutting the door and setting down the gifts. He frowns when he sees Jared's clothes. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Out." The teen answers simply. "I have plans. I'm a person, you know."

"You're gonna see Stephen, aren't you?" Jensen growls as he pins Jared to the dresser when he doesn't respond. "You were, weren't you?"

"Jensen, let go of me."

"I though I made it clear to you that you're mine. I'm not letting you go just so you can slut it up with my best friend. Sorry,  _ex-best friend_. Why do you wanna hurt me?"

The balls of this fucking guy! Is he that old that he's starting to develop a memory loss? Jared manages to free himself from Jensen's imprisonment, shrugging on a jacket that Stephen bought him last week. There was a time when Jared loved this side of Jensen, hell, he still does, but he can't show it. He's trying to make an example by doing what he does best: Slutting it up. Even if he is angry, that's an awful thing to say to your ex. Jared was faithful throughout their rocky relationship, going to huge lengths to turn down offers from other guys. So yeah, it kinda sucks when Jensen's acting like he's the one that was nearly cheated on.

"You are unbe-fucking-lievable, Ackles." Jared hisses, pocketing his phone. "You almost fucked that guy!"

Jensen throws his hands into the air, frustrated. "But I didn't!"

"But you were going to! If I didn't walk in on you, you would've been balls deep in that little fucker. I hope his face never fucking heals. I'm out of here. You better get back to my dad before he catches a case."

He doesn't get far. The blonde bodyguard grabs his forearm hard. Not hard enough to bruise, but hard enough to hurt. "Don't do this to me. I love you."

Jared chuckles darkly. "Well, Sir, you should've thought of that before you tried to get your balls licked." He snatches his arm away, picking up the box of chocolates before leaving. "I'm taking these with me, Asshole! They look delicious!"

Distantly, he hears Jensen laugh to himself. It's beautiful. Full of hope, full of sorrow. Jared wants to go back to him. Oh, how desperately he wants to just drop everything and embrace the man that kidnapped him just years ago. However, his pride won't let him. No, Jensen needs to be taught a lesson. He can't just screw around with other people's emotions. Well, that's sort of what Jared's doing, but that's not the point. The point is that the man needs to learn that what he did was wrong. By attempting to have sex with another guy, Jensen proved that he had little respect for Jared and the relationship.

Whatever. If that douche can play games, so can he.

****

When asked by his father about where he's headed off to, Jared doesn't lie. He tells him exactly who he's gonna go see and what he'll be doing; watching movies. He doesn't mention his break up with Jensen. They may be separated right now, but he'd rather slit his own throat then see his father put a bullet in his bodyguard's head. To him, everything has to be like usual, but it's hard to do that if he acts on it too much. Say, if Gerald expects them to hug or kiss, Jared's gotta do that to keep the ruse going. It gives Jensen hope though, and that kinda defeats the purpose of being broken up.

Eventually, he'll consider giving Jensen another chance, but for right nkw, he's gonna enjoy what he has with Stephen. It's always been a lingering thought of his, thinking about what Stephen would be like in bed. Turns out, he was a virgin. Yeah, shocker, right? Not to Jared at least. Without hesitation, he helped the blonde hunk get inside of him. Stephen's the right size too, perfect length. Not as big as Jensen, but big enough. Kinda thick as well. Reminds Jared a little bit of Jeffrey's dick. Thank God that he didn't get to experience it. It was fuckin massive.

As Jared steps into Stephen's apartment, he's greeted by the most heartwarming, most beautiful smile he's ever seen. It does things to his insides. Weird things. There's warmth where his cold heart should be. It's strange. Not really. He's sure that Stephen has this effect on everyone. All of the guys and girls, just like Jensen. Shit, not good. He can't think of that asshole while he's with his new guy on the couch. Jared kicks off his sneakers, tossing the empty box of chocolates in the garbage before attacking the other man's lips in a searing hot kiss. He chuckles when Stephen accidentally bumps their heads together. Clumsy, cute little son of a bitch.

"You taste like chocolate." He smiles. "And maybe a little bit of caramel. What's the occasion?"

Jared, still in Stephen's lap, sighs heavily. "Jensen. He's trying to get in my good graces again."

"Figured. You know, this past week I've only gotten  _three_ death threats from him? It's true. They're becoming less frequent. I think he's finally starting to accept our relationship."

"Yeah, and I'm pregnant." Jared jokes.

"Really now?" Stephen smirks. "If that's the case, then I'm gonna be a daddy. That's so cool."

The teen laughs, kissing his boyfriend once more. He tries not to think about Little Danny and J.J.. "Good luck with that. Where's The Godfather collection? I only see a handsome beast in front of me."

"It's funny you say that because," Stephen grabs the remote next to him, clicking the play button. It displays the entire Godfather saga. "Here it is. That handsome beast is still here. Pizza's on it's way soon. Just ordered."

Jared takes a seat next to him, draping his legs over the man's lap. "Can't wait. You get my favorite?"

"You know it. Meat lovers, extra cheese."

"Mmmm. I love my meat."

Stephen blushes. It's adorable. "I know you do..."

****

The pizza man arrived only fifteen minutes later. Jared gave him a hundred dollar tip because he knows that most guys like him get treated like shit. He's not always a heartless, psychopathic murderer. There are times when he treats people with a certain kindness. It's the douchebags and the assholes that get fucked up all the way up to next week. For instance, there were a group of high school boy's taunting and pursuing a girl that clearly wasn't interested in them one night this summer. Jared was with Chad, just walking around the city.

It was by chance that he happened upon them. When he went up to them, he told the kids to leave her alone. However, one of those bastards made a big mistake. They threatened him, saying that when they were done with her, they'd break him in too. Immediately, Jared reacted, knocking the biggest one out cold by punching him right away. The others were slow to react, giving him more time to aim his pistol at the others, smirking. Knowing that they wouldn't win the fight, the remaining guys carried their friend away, very visibly shaken. Then, Jared offered the girl a lift home, but not after Chad patted him on the ass for a job well done.

It's a fond memory, Jared thinks as he begins to touch Stephen's crotch midway through the second half of the first movie. The blonde groans in excitement, biting his lip and guiding Jared's hand into his pants. In no time, his hard cock hits the air, clear drops of pre-cum coat the tip of the head. The teen dips down, licking it right off. He's teasing Stephen and he knows it. It's always been like this. He loves bringing him on the verge of self destruction. Bringing him closer and closer to the edge, only to push him away to start again.

Finally, he opens his mouth, taking it all in. Jared's honestly surprised that he hasn't had his jaw broken yet. Stephen puts his hand on his head, moaning obscenely. It has Jared pitching a tent in his own pants. The man seems to take notice because soon enough, Jared's own cock is out as well. He wiggles out of his jeans, expertly slurping down on the thick member before him as Stephen gives him a clumsy hand job. It's cute, in an inexperienced, virgin way. Though neither of them are virgins anymore. Stephen still kinda counts as one; he's still learning about gay sex.

The teen grunts for him to prep him up for entry, a task that the thirty something is down for. He sucks on three of his fingers briefly before sticking them in Jared's tight heat. He has forgotten how the stretch of being prepared felt. It's been awhile; he was in Paris killing someone afterall. He didn't have time to masturbate and shit. Despite not being very knowledgeable about the awesome world of gay sex, Stephen finds Jared's prostate in no time flat. It has him groaning, sticking his ass up and wanting more! That's all he can think about when the man continously pokes at that pleasure spot.

When he's deemed it enough, Jared hops into Stephen's lap again, sinking down directly on his erection. He I'm pales himself, slowly rocking up and down to get used to it. It really has been awhile. The man grasps the back of his neck, pulling his face down to connect their lips together again. He can't help but to sigh and gasp into the kiss as Stephen's thick meat stirs his insides. He snaps his hips upwards, nearly driving Jared to his limit. He's certainly gotten good at this, but he'll never surpass Jensen.

Jensen, with his rock hard abs and charming smile. Jensen, with his devil may care attitude and cunning grin. Jensen, with his huge muscles and even bigger cock. Jensen, with his bright eyes and sexy voice. Jensen, with his fierce grip and rugged hot looks. Jensen, with his...with his--

"Oh, fuck. I'm cumming!" Jared shouts.

Within seconds, he moans, shooting his seed all over Stephen's shirt. Some gets on his face and stubble too. Soon, he too cums, driving his dick all the way home inside of Jared, growling low in his throat. He bites down in the boy's neck softly, nibbling and licking at the spot. It's a small comfort for Jared, knowing that he can have this. Knowing that Stephen can take care of his body like the man that he is. He captures his mouth once more, savoring the taste of himself on his tongue. If he had thought about Jensen during his climax, that's nobody's business but his...


	2. What The Fuck Is Up With Everyone Today?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared thinks about shit. Bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

He ended up staying the night over Stephen's place. Last night was amazing, full of hot, sweaty sex that made Jared's legs nearly turn to jelly. After each orgasm, he thought of Jensen. If he's alright and eating properly and yadda yadda yadda. Yeah, they may be broken up for the moment, but he still thinks about him from time to time. Two years worth of memories just don't disappear completely. Jared misses his touch, his lips on his and his cock buried deep in his hole. Yeah, the little things. When he gets up in the morning, he smiles because he smells bacon. He gets out of bed, slipping on his underwear and one of Stephen's shirts before sauntering into the kitchen.

There, in front of the stove, is Stephen, hair slightly fucked up. All he's wearing are his own boxers. His ass looks pretty fuckin tight right now. And Jared knows that it is. He played in it for a while last night. The blonde bastard turns when he hears him, grinning brightly as the kid takes a seat. Everything smells delicious; there's also eggs and pancakes too and it has Jared's mouth watering. Soon, there's a plate full of food in front of him, forcing him to dig his fork right into the meal. If it was alive, it'd be screaming for help, crying for it.

"Good Morning." Stephen yawns unintentionally. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like I had some great sex last night...and early this morning." Jared hums, stuffing his face. He notices briefly that Stephen doesn't have a plate. "Where's your food?"

Stephen pats his stomach, pouting. "It's all in here. I got a little excited and I just couldn't help myself. Happy birthday by the way."

"It isn't for another two days."

Yeah. The big Eighteenth. The day that he'll finally become a man. Technically, he first became a man when Tom slid his dick in his ass, but that's completely different. It's on this day that he'll be able to legally buy cigarettes without the aid of a fake I.D. or someone older than him. But that's not all. It's just...it was supposed to be the day when Gerald would give Jared and Jensen his blessing. Maybe. He's very protective of his son, but Jared wants to does what he wants to do. After the events with JDM, Jared didn't go out for a time, but he went back to his normal self when Jensen was released from the hospital.

They had a blast. What, with Jared roaming around blowing bitches' heads off and Jensen being promoted from drug runner to bodyguard. It seemed that Gerald was very grateful for him taking a bullet in the chest for his youngest son. Jared knows how much his father wanted to murder him, but for some reason, he's gotten over it. If there's one thing that he knows, it's that Jensen would've thrown himself in front of the bullet one hundred times more in order to save him. He's heroic, if only for him.

Jared shakes that out of his thoughts. He's not doing this, not today with his birthday drawing near. He can't afford to think of Jensen in a positive light right now when he's done a shitty, terrible, no-good thing. Jared's never cheated, and technically, neither has Jensen, but he was  _about_ to. It doesn't matter if he was caught with his pants halfway down, what's dine is done and he'll have to pay for it by watching his love flirt and fuck around with his best friend. Oops. Ex-best friend. Stephen's a great guy, but he's not Jensen.

"I know..." The blonde whispers, head down.

Jared frowns. "You say that as if you won't be available for it."

"I'm not saying that I won't, but I'm saying that it's a possibility that I might have to work security detail that day...maybe even that night."

"Simple solution." Jared huffs, getting up with his plate and dumping it in the sink. "Don't do it."

"Your dad would kill me. He'd probably kill me if he knew what we were up to!" Stephen complains. "I'm not getting on that man's bad side, Jared. I can't skip this."

That's right. Stephen works for Jared's dad now, Tyler too. Chad as well, though that's only in some type of tech support program. Tyler and Stephen do security for meetings, meet-ups, drug deals, business deals and other sorts of things like that. Jared didn't witness this, but he's heard stories from his father about Stephen being a real killing machine, capable of taking out various guys in Jeffrey's mansion without so much as a scratch on him. The teen wishes that he could've seen it. He's sure that it was impressive. Just like everything he does. He walks over to the much older man, straddling him in the chair.

"Do it." Jared smirks.

Stephen laughs softly; a puff of his breath tickles the boy's cheeks. "I'll die if I skip it..."

"You won't die." He looks up in thought. "Maybe a little. He'll only kill you a little bit."

"I'm sure that you've said that to someone else before me."

"...Once or twice. Maybe. And just think, if he doesn't get to you first," Jared says as he gets up again, casually walking towards the bedroom. "Maybe Jensen will."

"Oh, you little fucker!" Stephen chuckles, getting up to chase him.

Jared runs into the room, flopping on the bed when Stephen tackles him. They laugh as he pins the boy to the bed, staring down at him with eyes full of life, full of sadness. Jared doesn't know why they are the way they are, but he doesn't think about it when their lips connect. His underwear becomes tighter when his cock reacts, stirring in its confines. He feels hands all over him; Stephen's hands. Jared closes his eyes, moaning as his neck is attacked by a mouth so sweet. He wants this, to forget about his problems. Sex is a great distraction and he'll do everything and anything he can to make sure that his mind is numb to the painful heartbreak in his chest.

****

After leaving Stephen's house in the afternoon, Jared decides to check his phone. As expected, he finds out that there's tons of texts and missed calls from both his father and Jensen. This shit is hilarious. At least he thinks it is. He sees the caller picture for Jensen and his stomach does back flips. It's a little picture of him and Jensen with J.J. and Danny all grouped together, smiling and making weird faces. He misses those kids if he's being honest with himself. They're innocent in this. They played no part in Jensen's betrayal, so he doesn't take it out on them. They're most likely with their mom right now anyways.

Jared and Danneel have been on good terms ever since meeting with her in that hospital. As such, he usually hangs out with her too, complaining about Jensen's terrible habits or his flaws. She makes a good friend, he supposes. He decides to go to her house for a bit before going home. It's been a while since he's seen her or the kids. J.J.'s gotten so big. Soon, he'll have to fend off the other boys with sticks to make sure that she's taken care of. Danny's a little older now, Eight Years Old. It has Jared feeling some kind of way about himself. He was dating their father who is literally old enough to be his own dad. It seems strange on the outside looking in, but if you're in their group, you'd understand. He calls up his personal driver, Richard and request a for a pick up.

As he gets in the backseat, Jared idly wonders on why he doesn't have a car yet. He's got his license and everything, but no vehicle to drive around in. He needs to have a word with Gerald about this. For now, he'll enjoy Richard's company as he heads to Danneel's place. He's a feisty little bastard too, very outspoken. He reminds Jared of himself and that only makes the situation of them being in the same space almost unbearable. They constantly clash, making up not even seconds afterwards. It has him thinking about strangling the driver; Gerald wouldn't even care, that much Jared knows.

"Where to, Cupcake?" He smiles in the rear view mirror. All teeth, but pouts when the boy glares. "Aww, what's the matter? Guy troubles? I'd be happy to help you through it...back at my place."

Jared scrolls through his phone, scoffing. "Not in a million fucking years, Rich. If you seriously think that you have a shot at this, then you must be wacked."

"Damn, you done gone and hurt my feelings. Why are you so pissy? Didn't get enough dick last night? Still day dreaming of Jenny?"

"Rich," Jared snarls. "I'd watch it if I were you. Slow your roll and learn your place."

Richard, however, doesn't do as he's told as he drives down the street. "That's clearly the problem. Stephen isn't giving it as good as the old flame I'm guessing. That's cool. I understand--"

He doesn't get to finish. Jared reaches underneath of the seat to pull out one of the stashed weapons found inside and around the car. He leans forward and aims it at the back of Richard's head, cocking it. He doesn't shoot, but his intent is clear as day. The driver keeps the car going, though he's nervous as hell. Good. That means Jared's plan is working. He sighs, scratching at his scalp with his free hand while poking Richard in the head with the barrel of the gun. This is kinda fun, though this needs to be resolved. The young man climbs into the passenger seat, gun still expertly pointed at the man driving.

"Now why would you talk to a mob boss's son like that?" Jared says, chastising him. "I could kill you and I'd be right to do so. The disrespect is...on another level."

"I was just making conversation, Your Excellency." Richard still jokes even as his life is being threatened. They're more alike than Jared wants to admit. "I meant no disrespect. Well, no  _real_ disrespect. Just let me apologize."

"I'm listening."

"Okay." He sighs when Jared lowers the gun. "I'm sorry for...being awesome."

Jared rolls his eyes, putting the gun back under the seat. "You're an annoying asshole and one of these days, I'll end you."

"I'm too funny to die."

"If you want to believe that, go right ahead and believe it. Take me to Danneel's house and just wait outside. I don't think I'll stay long."

****

Minutes later, Richard arrives at their destination. He holds his hand out at Jared as if asking for a tip. In response, the teen sticks up his middle finger, slamming the car door shut. He takes a minute to look at the place; it's great. Danneel had picked it out and Jared had his dad buy it. It's beautiful. Not as big as their mansion, but very spacious with two bathrooms and four bedrooms. She's even got a car in the garage, curiosity of Jensen though. Jared walks up to the door, knocking in a way that lets everyone home that it's him.

Soon enough, he hears "Hold on, Jay!" coming from the other side of the door. He laughs to himself, wondering just how he's managed to befriend his ex-boyfriend's ex-girlfriend/baby momma. Perhaps he just has that effect on people, ya know? Being goofy, funny and just all around adorable. At least when he's not shooting down people for sport and business. The door opens, revealing Danneel in all of her greatness. She looks amazing for a mother of two honestly. Great body. If Jared wasn't so into dick, he'd probably switch teams. She greets him warmly, like an old friend, inviting him right on in afterwards. The inside is way different than he remembers. She's been redecorating.

As they sit together on her lavish love seat, Jared hears the sounds of a child running through the halls upstairs. He grins, knowing what comes next. Danny bounds into the room with his baby sister in his arms, smiling happily at the young man. He sets her down and throws himself at Jared, squealing in delight. There's no greater feeling than this. Truly. These are his kids just as much as they are Jensen's or Danneel's, though he'd rather liken them to little siblings. He's not even trying to think about being in a marriage with Jensen right now. He's come to complain about him after all.

"Jared!" Danny says.

"Hey, Danny Boy!" He responds, giving him a hug. "How's it goin?"

"I'm okay. I missed you, Jared. You haven't visited in a long time..."

That right there hurts his heart a little. He smiles sadly before readjusting his expression into something more happy. "Yeah, I know, but I'm here now, Man."

"J.J. missed you too!" The little boy says, picking up his toddler sister. He hands her to Jared. "I think she said your name yesterday!"

"Something like that." Danneel smiles. "It was more like her trying to form any word beginning with the letter J."

Jared sets her on his lap, looking at her cross eyed while sticking his tongue out. She shrieks in delight, an action that he was expecting to happen; Danny laughs too. She's beautiful, having her mother's sweet smile and hair. However, she has her father's deep sea green eyes, and this causes Jared to recoil slightly. He hands the baby back to Danny after giving her a little fist bump. He's trying to keep it together, but Danneel takes notice. She tells Danny to take J.J. back upstairs so she can talk privately with Jared. The boy pouts, but does as his mother says. He begrudgingly says goodbye to Jared before disappearing up the stairs.

"Long time, no see, Stranger." Danneel says, lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I know...I'm sorry."

"I know you're pissed off at Jensen, but don't stop coming around because of him. The kids really missed you and it's great to have someone around to talk shit with."

Jared snickers. "You're a mess." The smile on his face fades slowly. "Has...he been around lately?"

"Yeah." She nods. "He was here a couple of days ago. He dropped off a couple of gifts for the kids. Gerald was here too. They call him Grandpa."

"Believe me, I know...I know..."

It's silent for a while as Jared thinks of his dad. It seems that it isn't weird for the old man to want more children or even Grandchildren. Jeff isn't exactly producing and Jared...well, Jared would rather eat thick man-sausage than make a baby. Jeff's back home in the mansion, taking care of the daily business and stuff. He's expressed his desire to break away from the illegal business and help with the legitimate ones. Gerald doesn't say this--and Jared knows--, but he thinks of his oldest son as the black sheep of the family. The one that doesn't belong just because he'd rather do things the right way instead of the morally ambiguous way.

Danneel flips her hair. "You two need to make up and stop acting like bitches. If he's apologizing, trying to get back with you, then you need to drop everything and get in that bed with him!"

"Wow." Jared's eyes bulge to an enormous size. "You're supposed to tell me  _not_ to do that! What kind of friend are you!?"

"One that isn't blind!" She protests, hitting him with a pillow from the couch.

Jared giggles. "Stop that!"

"I'm a friend who knows what a good thing looks like and you and Jensen were that good thing. Yeah, it may have been a little touch and go a few times, but what you guys have is so strong. But what do I know? I'm just the mother of his kids."

She's got a point and while Jared doesn't admit it, she's got an extremely valid point. Their relationship is toxic at best, but it's their's and they make it work. However, that terrible, dumb pride that he has pushes it all down, forcing him to disregard everything that Danneel has said thus far. He soon takes his leave, promising her and the kids that he'll visit as often as he's able. When he gets to the car, he finds that Richard has become very irate, talking to him with a certain disrespect that would be unacceptable under different conditions. He doesn't kill him, but he only threatens to cut his dick off and feed it to him, pulling out his switchblade.

Richard backs down, electing to drive back to the base of operations. Technically, the mansion isn't the real base of operations, but it's just a nickname. Idly, Jared thinks of Stephen's open smile and his warm hugs. Then he thinks of Jensen's devious smirk and playful gropes. He can't make this fucking choice right now. Not right now. He needs to kill someone and he needs to do it now. Richard's lucky because Jared's not feeling well enough to off him. He has the capacity to kill him, but he just doesn't want to. It's so frustrating.

****

Jared immediately ignores Jensen's phone call when he steps foot into the house, choosing instead to walk upstairs to Jeff's room. He doesn't even knock as he lets himself in. It's dark in here; no lights are on and the blinds are closed. Looking towards the bed, he sees his brother laid there over the blankets, empty bottle of expensive alcohol laying on the floor near him. He's most likely wearing the clothes he wore yesterday. So is Jares, but that's different. Jeff is passed out drunk, but not for long. Taking off in a half-assed sprint, Jared jumps on top of his sleeping brother, startling him.

At least it worked, he tells himself. Jeff snaps up, swatting haphazardly at the air. Thankfully, the boy next to him isn't injured at all. He ducks his head just as his brother whips his hand out, leaving him laughing. Soon, Jeff blinks away the haziness in his eyes, scowling down at the grinning Jared. Eventually, he too grins, grabbing the young man in a head lock and grinding his fist into his hair. This feels amazing honestly. Jared's missed this, having Jeff around. But now, he's finally home and he's not going anywhere.

"Get the fuck off me!" He laughs, trying to break away from Jeff's grip. "I'm warning you, Asshole!"

"What're you gonna do? Use that killing technique on me? You wouldn't dare! You love me too much!"

Jeff let's him go which makes Jared slap him in the back of his head. "Dammit, I do. Get the fuck up. It's after twelve. You have a business to run. Kinda."

"And who are you to tell me what to do? I'm older than you, ya know? You can't boss me around."

"Who am I?" Jared smirks. "I'm just the heir to the largest criminal organization in California. You'd better do well to remember that, Sir. You might be the one in charge of the legitimate business, but I'm the  _real_ boss. Get into my flow."

Jeff and Jared both cackle at his words. It's true though. He is the real boss, inheriting the real business with Jeff as his advisor, more or less. It feels weird seeing as how he's the youngest. It must feel equally weird for Jeff as he's the oldest, taking orders from the youngest. Their family's so fucked up that it should be a crime. Well, it kind of is a crime, but we all get the point. Jared stands to leave, but Jeff pulls on his shirt to bring him back down into his death-like embrace. Yeah, he's his brother and he missed him, but come the fuck on! It's a little too much.

"You had no flow to begin with, Little Brother." Jeff teases. "How's life treating you today? Talk with Jensen today?"

Jared grimaces. "Fuck no! I was up all night with Stephen...getting busy. Man that guy has a sweet cock. Kinda tastes like--"

"Dude, no. I don't need to hear that. Just, don't fuck up a good thing, okay?"

"Excuse me?"

"You and Jensen, stupid!" The man chides. "You guys were so good together. In like...a weird, sexually intense, Lolita type way."

This causes the boy to scoff. "You know, you aren't the first person to say that today. What the fuck is up with everyone today? I'm done with Jensen," (Lie) "And the sooner you all realize that, the better."

"Does dad know?" Jeff asks.

"Of course not. What, do you think I'm an idiot? No, he doesn't know and I'm not planning on telling him." Jared checks his watch, getting up again. "I'm going in my room. If dad comes by, tell him where I am. Later."

"See you, Jay. Don't kill the staff!"

"No promises..."

He shuts his brother's door as he leaves, heading right down the hall to his room. He doesn't need this fucking bullshit right now! Everyone's telling him to get back with Jensen like he hasn't tried to fuck around on him. Like what? If they were dating him and that happened, he's sure that they would feel the same as him. Jared tries not let the image of Jensen naked in his bed cloud his judgement. As soon as he enters the room, he see the man in question standing tall on his small balcony that over looks most of the courtyard. Quietly, he shuts the door, reaching for the pistol under his dresser. He's not aiming to kill, just to surprise because he's a sick little fucker.

But before he could get it, Jensen turns around with one of his own, smiling. In fact, the one in his hand looks suspiciously like the one Jared was reaching for. It turns out to be the same when the young man feels nothing underneath of the dresser. That sly fucking bastard! Jared smiles, slowly getting up. He's impressed, but also annoyed as all holy hell. Jensen approaches him, black boots making sound as he crosses over into the room. In no time, they're pressed up against each other, chest to chest, and staring into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Jensen tosses the gun and kisses Jared fiercely, pinning him to the door.

Son of a bitch...


	3. Fuck That Guy Right In The Ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen surprises Jared in more ways than one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but it's here! Working on two fictions is a lot of work. Enjoy!
> 
> (Been up for days with this, so I didn't get a chance to look at many mistakes. Overlook them if you can!)

Fuck him.

Fuck him and all that he motherfucking stands for! This is so wrong. So fucked up! He can't just do this! Jensen's not playing fair, sneaking in his room and waiting for Jared only to force himself on him in a desperate bid to get back with him! Though, he can't deny that it feels good to be manhandled like this again. To be thrown against the door like that is amazing. To have Jensen's lips on his as his ass is squeezed from the inside of his pants. He's certainly pulling no punches with this. However, just as the green eyed bastard loosens his tie, Jared comes back to his senses, pushing the man away.

"What the hell is this?" Jared pants, pupils blown wide. "What are you doing?"

"Getting busy?" Jensen frowns with a confused expression in his face. "That's what's clearly happening here. Come on. Let's keep it going."

"No, stop. Jesus Christ. I'm not gonna have sex with you, Jensen. What, you think I'm that easy or something?"

"Um, yeah. You kinda are. And a big fuckin tease."

Jared scoffs, pushing past the asshole. "Okay, well if that's how you feel then get the fuck out, You Son of A Bitch. I don't need this right now!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Jensen groans, facepalming himself. "Just--would you...could you not be this way right now!? I'm trying to win you back, but you keep acting like a little brat! I wanna fuck the shit outta you _so_  bad, but you make it _so_ hard. It ended up as a pun, but I'm serious...I'm hard by the way..."

That was a good one, even if it was unintentional. Jared ends up snickering, but he stops himself. "I bet...but I can't just fall in your lap again! I'm not gonna do that to Stephen--!"

"Oh, fuck Stephen!" Jensen bellows. "That motherfucker is fortunate that I failed at taking him out before. Next time I see him he won't be so lucky. He just takes what's mine and thinks he can get away with it? Oh, no. I don't think so."

"Oh my god! Do you even hear yourself?" Jared's reaching his breaking point. "You don't  _own_ me, Jensen! I'm my own person, okay? And you won't do shit to Stephen on my watch because if I hear that you've so much as laid a hand on him, we're gonna have a few problems."

Jensen takes two long strides over to Jared until their's chests are pressed up against each other again. His eyes are sparkling, begging for forgiveness, but also demanding it at the same time. Jared wants to forgive him, but he can't. Can't or won't? Doesn't matter because his mind is already made up...or is it? Just when he thinks about kissing him again, Jensen's cellphone rings. Yeah, that completely ruins the mood. The man takes out the device, staring at Jared the whole time. He figures that it's his father calling for somethinh. Sure enough, he hears Gerald on the other end, asking for his assistance on the matter. The boy snatches the phone, pressing it up to his ear and successfully keeping Jensen at bay with his nimble self.

"Hello, Tata." Jared hums. "It's great to talk to you. You know, I didn't get a chance to hear all those voice messages you sent. What did you say?"

 _"That I was going to kick your fucking ass if you didn't answer your phone, you little bastard."_ Gerald chuckles. 

"I love you too. Where are you right now?"

_"Downstairs actually. Just waiting for Jensen to get his shit together so we can leave. You better not be having sex in my house, Jared. I mean it. And you'd better answer me next time."_

"Oh, yeah. Most definitely." Jared groans, rolling his eyes. "Love you, Tata. Bye. I'll send Jen down."

He ends the call, tossing it back at Jensen who catches the phone with one hand. Jared goes about his business, going through his closet to pick out some clothing. He feels the older man behind him, hands on his hips as he looks for clothes to wear after the shower he plans on taking. His breath is warm on the teen's neck, tickling it. This closeness is dangerous, but it's very right in the most fucked up way possible. They made it work before, so they can do it again, right? No more mistakes, no more cheating or trying to cheat. They can have a clean slate if Jared only accepts this, this incredible feeling he gets only with Jensen. However, he's so stubborn that he chooses not to go with it. He turns around and stares at him.

"What would you do if I managed to kill Stephen?" Jensen asks. His expression is neutral, unreadable. "I came so close the other two times, but if I really succeed in a final attempt, what would you do...?"

Jared closes his eyes for a few seconds then opens them again, taking deep breaths. "I'd come for you, Jensen...and when I find you, you know what happens after that. Don't make me choose..."

Jensen laughs quietly, though he's not happy, nor is he amused. It's more of a saddened sigh than anything else. He nods and puts his phone in his pocket, patting Jared on the head like a small puppy. It's degrading, but it's a comfort. Jensen soon departs, hands shoved into his pockets and head down like a small child. Jared tries to say something, but nothing comes out. He watches silently as his one true love leaves, shutting the door behind him. It leave him feeling empty. Like a fucking loser who just lost a good thing. That's how he feels: Like he let the greatest thing possible go without a second glance. Except that he did have that second glance and he didn't do a single fucking thing like the asshole that he is. He chose to let Jensen slip through his fingers.

It's too late anyway. Jared knows that. He strips out of his clothes, gazing at his body in the mirror. He looks great for his age. More muscular than someone his age should be. He's worked out a lot during the past two years. More so than he usually did. His training has helped out a lot, giving him a sharper mind and body...but all of that doesn't mater at all right now. Jared has probably lost the best thing in his life at this moment. Maybe they can be...what, friends? Doesn't seem likely. Not in the slightest. This isn't healthy-- _they_ aren't healthy, mentally. But they were happy regardless. As he steps into his bedroom's bathroom, Jared can't help but to think that he's just made a terrible mistake.

****

This empty fucking feeling doesn't end as times goes by. If anything, he feels worse. Fuck that. He feels worse  _than_ worse. Jared tries to play it cool in front of the others around him. He succeeds, or at least he likes to think that he does for a short while. Gerald looks between them as if he knows something is up, but if he does, he doesn't say a single word. Jared's grateful for that, thought at the same time, he's suspicious. He can't know about this because if he does, then he'll kill Jensen. It's sad shit, but it's what's gonna happen if he finds out about his infidelity.

Soon, Jared's birthday arrives and it's bittersweet. He has to pretend to be awfully in love with Jensen even if they're broken up. Jared does in fact still love him. When he hugged and kissed him, Jensen didn't really reciprocate, being very tight lipped with his kisses and loose with his hugs. He's really done with this, isn't he? Just like that, huh? Well, fine. Jared can be that way too. Thankfully, Stephen's free tonight, so is Tyler. It feels weird saying his name, his real name. It takes some getting used to for Jared. Chad's free too, so he decides to hit up a new club downtown. Already, he's made a few connections, put a couple of people on his payroll to gain access inside for him and his friends.

The place is called "Amor" and it kinda sounds fancy. Well, it kinda is. They've got everything in this club. Stripper poles, bars, entertainment, music, a whole lot of everything. The first thing Jared notices when they step inside is the people and the music. It's fuckin awesome. Soon, he's unconsciously swinging his hips to the beat, dragging Stephen to the dance floor. Tyler watches from the sidelines, chatting idly with Chad. The younger man has been teaching him about tech stuff lately and Jared likes that, seeing his friends bond together. Just as the music begins to change, Stephen taps him on the shoulder, frown on his face. He points across the room; Jared's able to hear him over the loud music.

"Hey, is that Jensen over there?" He asks.

Jared takes a look at where he's pointing and sure enough, there's Jensen sitting at the bar, downing a shot of what looks like tequila. However, right when Jared decides to join him, someone else does. He smiles at Jensen with a crooked grin, earning one in return. They seem close, but Jared doesn't care. He's pissed off. Beyond that actually. From this distance, he can tell that the guy is a little older than himself, but around the same height. His hair is just a couple shades darker than his own with rough stubble and his smile is too wide. So, this is his replacement? What a downgrade. Politely excusing himself, Jared glares at the pair as he makes his way through the crowd and to the bar.

When he gets there, he plasters on a fake grin. "Oh, Jensen! I didn't know you were here. What a mediocre and unpleasant surprise."

"Hey." He responds, voice leveled. He turns to his companion. "Misha, this is Jared, my boss's son. Jared, this is Misha, my boyfriend."

Boyfriend!? Boss's son!? What the fuck is this shit!? Who the fuck names their child Misha!? Suddenly, Jared remembers that name. If he recalls correctly, then he's the one from Jensen's story. The one guy he hooked up with at a party he had in front if everyone. So he's gonna replace first place with garbage? Okay, he'll play along. Misha sticks his hand out as if to shake, all smiles. Jared smirks, clasping his hands behind his back until the fuckwad gets the hint. Soon, he does, pursing his lips and grabbing for his drink. He looks nervous, slightly uncomfortable. Fucking excellent. 

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Jared deadpans. "You know, I've never seen you around. When did you and Jensen become a thing?"

Misha giggles. The little bitch. "Funny story actually. He calls me up two days ago, asking me out. I haven't heard from him in years, so it was a big surprise. Then we just pick up where we left off, I guess."

Jared flashes Jensen a look that can only be described as "Really...?" and the fucker grins over his own drink. Seriously!? This is what he's doing? Blatantly parading this... _thing_ around? Granted, Misha's not ugly or unattractive at all, he's kinda cute, but he's not Jared. Not at all. If Jensen was gonna do this, he should've at least snagged a guy who could kill on demand. Just by looking at him, he can tell that Misha is a total pacifist, a real pussy in a fight. Probably never been in a fight that wasn't verbal. Whatever. Jared's not gonna dwell. He's just gonna have to kill them both. Eventually.

"I'm sure he did." The young man rolls his eyes subtly. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Mishka. And be careful with Jensen. He's got herpes."

"Jared--!" Jensen nearly chokes on his beer.

"Bye, Guys!"

****

Apparently, his plan to get Misha away failed. Jensen must've said something to reassure him. Probably telling him that he was a little joker, being the teenager that he is. Well, he's no ordinary teenager. Jensen should know better. So, he keeps a watchful eye on them for the remainder of his time at the club, making sure that they don't go beyond casual touching. They've probably already fucked, and that's enough for Jared to nearly surge out of the booth that he, Stephen, Tyler and Chad are in. But he doesn't; his current boyfriend drapes an arm around his shoulder, lovingly kissing his cheek.

This is wrong, Jared thinks to himself as he gazes at Misha and Jensen. That should be him over there drinking and laughing with him. What kinda bullshit is this!? Why's he doing this to him? Jared only got with Stephen to prove a point, but what's Jensen doing? Making him jealous? Well, it's fuckin working! He pushed and pushed and pushed Jensen away until he couldn't take it anymore. That's how he's interpreting it at least. It makes him frustrated. Not at the man, but at himself. He did this. He let him go and now, he's only seeing red as Jensen and Misha share a kiss together. Shortly after that, Misha whispers something in his ear to make him laugh; they both stand with the younger man grabbing his hand, heading towards the door.

"Go after him." Jared hears Stephen say.

He frowns, unable to speak real words. "Wha--Huh?"

Stephen laughs sadly. "I said go after him. I saw the way you looked at him...and I saw how he looked at you when you weren't looking."

"Stephen, you and I--"

"Weren't gonna last." He interrupts. "I know that and I've made my peace with it. I knew that you were only using me to hurt Jensen, but I didn't care. As long as I got to spend time with you, I didn't care. I meant it when I said that I loved you, but you love Jensen and he loves you. So, please, go after him before he gets away and before I continue to make an ass of myself."

"Yeah, Jay." Chad puts his two cents in. "You guys make a great team. Go fuck shit up... _together_."

Tyler chuckles, sipping his beer. "Couldn't agree more."

Okay.

Alright then.

Jared makes up his mind, sharing one final kiss with Stephen before sliding out of the booth. He looks back to the bar, but Jensen and Misha are gone. Shit. He starts to jog through the people in the clubs, pushing away one man that got a little handsy. As he gets outside, he notices Jensen at the front with Misha; they're about to get in his car. He whistles, gaining their attention. Well, what he really wanted was Jensen's, but whatever. The smile on the man's face drops and it makes Jared smirk. It's now or fucking never and never is not an option. He's gotta get his other half back as quickly and efficiently as possible.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Freckles?" 

At the rediculous nickname, the man chuckles. "What are you doing, Jared?"

"I'm..." He freezes. "I forgive you. You know, for almost cheating on me and I...kinda want you back right now."

"You're asking me for a lot. I've already found someone else, Jay. What if I'm happy? What if I wanna spend my life with him?"

"Oh, fuck that guy right in the ear." Jared sighs. "You can't replace me with anyone. I'm unique." He smiles when Jensen does the same. "I want you back and you know better than anyone that I get what I want."

"What is this?" Misha questions, confused. "I'm confused. I thought he was your boss's son."

"He is," Jensen mumbles. "But we were...together."

"Oh. How old is he, like sixteen?"

"Don't do it, Bitch." Jared warns, inching closer to the man. "You might not like what happens when you make off handed insults like that."

"So, fifteen?" Misha snarls.

Oh, so the little guy _does_ have some feisty tendencies after all, huh? Okay, Jares can live with that. As they talk, a crowd forms around outside. They want a show, but he won't give it to them because they'd only witness a murder and he's not exactly ready for jail. Jensen tries to get in between them, but Jared holds up his hand, signaling him to stand down. He does, holding up his hands in faux surrender. He leans against his car and watches, just like everyone else. Jared takes a few steps further until he's a few feet away from Misha who sorta looks a little nervous. So, he's passive-aggressive? Bipolar? Whatever?

"Here's what's gonna happen, Mishka or whatever the fuck your name is." Jared huffs, flexing his fingers. He's ready for a fight. "You're gonna move so I can join _my_ boyfriend in his car. After that, me and him will go back to his place so I can ride his dick into the sunset. If you don't move, I'll break every fucking bone in your body and I'll knock your goddamn teeth in, do you understand me? I'm Jared Motherfucking Padalecki and my father and I could destroy everything that you've worked so hard to get."

"P--Padalecki...?" Misha whispers, scared. He's heard of the name apparently. "I--I'm sorry for the trouble! I'll leave!"

Jared's never seen anyone run so fast in his life. It's funny because he could've sworn that he saw the guy's feet smoking as he ran away. The crowd groans and most people put away their cell phones, disappointed that their wasn't at least a small scuffle. Who cares? Jared got what he wanted. Jensen steps away from the car, grabbing his head for a loving and tender smooch. The crowd awws, so Jared sticks up his middle finger at them. Breaking away, Jensen opens the passenger side door for him; the boy gets in with him sliding in afterwards.

He sees Stephen among the crowd, smiling softly. Jared nods at him as Jensen speeds away from the club. He looks at his father's bodyguard and winks, earning him a quiet chuckle. As soon as they get home, Jared's gonna make true on that statement he said to Misha earlier. He's definitely gonna ride that dick until the sun comes up because that's what they do. They're raunchy, sex crazed, homicidal and all around insane, but they're all of that for each other. Even if it takes an eternity, Jared will make sure that they get their problems straight and that Jensen never tries what he did again. If he does, then let's just say that his father's gonna be short one bodyguard.

Life's so much better for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was great! :)


	4. I'm Not Fucking Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen reunite and fuck like rabbits. 
> 
> Gerald makes a shocking discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the wait! :P I love you all!
> 
> (Errors ahead. Gah!!)

Incredible.

Absolutely incredible.

That's how Jared feels and that's how he'll describe the sex that he just finished having with Jensen, only to start up again right after. He's missed this. God, how long has it been? Months. It's been too fucking long, but they're finally doing it again. Jared's just thankful that he managed to pull it off. Had he let Jensen and Misha slip away, he might have lost him forever. But enough romantic drabble for now. It's all about this wicked hot blowjob that Jensen's giving him. It has lasted for a good forty-five minutes and he shows no signs to stopping, slurping and slobbering on Jared's tool. He's not complaining though. No man in their right mind would! It's a fucking blowjob.

He plays a little with Jared's hole too, not forgetting that he likes attention there as well. Jensen's still fully clothed though, with the teen having only his bright red tank top on. It's a little hot to be honest. He actually went to the club in his suit. His work suit. And he's been fucking Jared all night long in it. Jesus Christ, if this continues, he might develop a suit fetish. Fuck, he's good! Jensen has pushed him through almost a dozen orgasms in the last couple of hours, driving him crazy. He's had a few himself, but he's mainly focused on his lover. After all this time, he still knows what makes Jared tick. It's...he's doesn't know. He honestly doesn't know how to react to that. Happy? Relieved? Joyous? Sure, let's go with those. Eventually, Jared's fingers find their way into Jensen's hair, slightly tugging as he shivers and pants through yet another orgasm.

Jensen comes up then and smiles with a little bit of cum on on his bottom lip. He swipes his tongue out, catching it and swallowing the rest. Jared bites his lips, blushing hard as Jensen presses soft pecks on his neck. And to think that he almost let this asshole get away. Reminds him of that shitty Katy Perry song. Whatever. He pulls on Jensen's hair, guiding him up so that their lips are pressed together. He open his mouth for his lover so he can gain better access. It's familiar. Feels like home. The boy unconsciously wraps his legs around his man's waist, guiding his exposed dick to his hole. He doesn't need much preparation as Jensen was just rubbing around in there. With a gentle/hard thrust, he's firmly seated inside of Jared, moaning obscenely.

He rocks back and forth, kissing the teen every chance he has. Jensen removes his tie, quickly throwing it over his shoulder. He rips off his shirt as he has no time to unbutton it. The buttons scatter around, falling to the floor with some landing on the bed. This action exposes several tattoos that Jensen's managed to acquire during their two years together, as well as the scar from the bullet. He's got one long tribal tattoo on his right arm that partially touches his chest. There's another on the opposite arm; it says  _ **Jay**_ in bold letters running down his forearm. Lastly, there's a tattoo in the shape of a nautical star with three more overlapping that on the side of his neck. In all truthfulness, those tats are the hottest thing that Jared's ever seen. The blonde used to be very particular about his body. Hell, he still is, but the boy thinks that his little incident with JDM has fucked him up a bit too. He has minor PTSD, but they all do.

But that doesn't really matter now because it's all about Jared getting his hole stuffed with Jensen's hot cock. He holds up the teen's leg over his shoulder as he drives his member deeper inside. He's at his limit, that much Jared can tell. He has small tells, like how he sighs ruggedly between thrusts, or how his eyes dart all across Jared's body. His movements speed up and the boy braces himself for the final thrust home. Jensen groans loud with the boy under him silencing him when he grabs his hair again for a kiss. Semen shoots out of the man's dick and into Jared's ass as he goes through his own orgasm. The pair begin to kiss deeply as they come down from their intense high. He playfully nips at Jensen's bottom lip with his teeth, earning him a quiet chuckle as the man traces Jared's lip with his thumb.

"I'm lucky to have you." Jensen whispers. "I was a fucking idiot to ever think that someone could give me what you could."

Jared laughs as he responds. "Yeah, you kinda were. You might still be. Just...because I'm only slightly curious--"

" _Slightly_."

"Fine. I'm extremely curious. You never told me why you tried to sleep with that other guy."

He can tell that Jensen isn't in the mood to talk about it. Oh fucking well! They need to! If they have any chance at fixing the problems within their relationship, then he needs to talk to his partner about them. Jensen sighs and sits on his haunches, gazing thoughtfully at his lover. Jared doesn't really know, but he's certain that Jensen's trying his best to tell him something without actually saying it. That just won't work. He unknowingly moves his right hand up and towards Jensen's arm. The one that has his name on it. If he can appeal to his humanity, then maybe this'll go a lot quicker. His action works, forcing the blonde in front of him to begin talking. He clears his throat beforehand.

"He was--It was complicated, Jay." He huffs. "I was assigned by your dad to protect the guy as a deal went down. After a couple of drinks, he, uh, well, I didn't mean to bring him back here. It just happened; he seduced me. If it makes you feel any better, I kinda hallucinated that it was you while I was drunk."

Jared swings his legs out over the edge of the bed, running his fingers through his shortened hair. "It doesn't make me feel better in the slightest," He chuckles. "But I get it. You made a mistake. Just promise me that it won't happen again."

"I promise."

That's not good enough. Jared slips on his tight boxer briefs and turns towards his boyfriend. He grabs his face with both hands, eyes hard. "I'm not fucking around, Jensen. Promise me, because if you do it again or anything else of equal value, I'll not only end your life, but I'll end mine as well...and I don't wanna do that. Love makes you crazy and makes crazy people do crazy things."

Jensen goes to rest their foreheads together, kissing Jared's before he does. "I promise." He vows again. "You have my complete and full permission to kill me if I do something so stupid again."

"I don't need your permission, Cocksucking Hoebag."

"Okay...? You haven't changed much." Jensen gets up fully, stretching and cracking his neck. He looks to the window; the sun's coming up. "Damn. We fucked all night. Want some breakfast?"

"Sure." The kid hums. "What's on the menu?" When Jensen grabs his crotch suggestively, Jared snorts. "Yeah, no."

"I fucking sucked your cock for nearly an hour! I think I'm owed the most here."

"Nope." Jared says dismissively. He smirks when Jensen blocks the path to the hall. "Do you really wanna play this game?"

As usual, that cocky grin that Jensen has comes back. "I'm not one for games. Now you on the other hand,  _love_ them. I haven't forgotten about what you did to Stephen in that van two years ago."

"Hehe...good times." He frowns for a second. "Speaking of which, what're you gonna do now? I mean, about Stephen? He's not a threat or anything. He's the one who told me to go after you."

"I guess nothing now." Jensen answers. "I'll call him later on and get some things cleared up. It'll be just like old times."

"I doubt that, but hey, anything can happen. You just gotta--IF YOU DON'T FUCKIN MOVE, I'M GONNA PUT MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR FUCKIN ASS, ACKLES!"

****

Breakfast at Jensen's was and still is delicious. Even if they're only eating cereal in their underwear while watching Saturday morning cartoons together. It's domestic in it's own way. It's not like they're married or anything. Jared honestly doesn't know if that's something he wants or otherwise. It sounds nice on paper or on a text, but that's about it. And it's not like Jensen's down on his knees right now with a fucking ring! Jesus Christ. Jared sets his empty bowl on the coffee table, resting his head on Jensen's lap. The blonde smiles as he chomps on the Frosted Flakes in his mouth. A little bit of milk drips down his chin and Jared lets out a loud snicker. Even if he wanted to hide it, he'd end up failing anyway. He has little self control when it comes to shit like this. It's cute.

The moment is suddenly ruined when Jared's phone rings in the bedroom. At first, he ignores it in favor of wiping away the mess on Jensen's chin. However, the noise proves to be too annoying for the both of them. Soon, Jared groans, hopping off the couch to stomp into the other room. When he looks at his phone, the first thing he notices is a picture of his father in his study, looking regal as ever with Jared standing beside him. They're both suited up and it makes him nervous. Is he ready to take over the family business should Gerald pass on? Maybe. It won't be easy and he'll have little help, but he's just as ruthless as his father, if not more. Killing is his specialty. He's perfected his craft, finding new ways to murder his enemies. It's all good fun. Such wonderful, excellent, good fun.

"Hey, Tata." Jared sighs. "What's--?"

_"(Fuck! Goddammit! Jared, please tell me that your brother is with you!)"_

Oh shit. This is serious if Gerald's speaking in Polish. Jared instantly becomes aware, taking the phone call into the living room, putting it on speaker. "Hey, hey! Slow down, Dad. Just relax and tell me what's going on. Calm down."

_"(Someone's taken him. There's blood on his bed and a note. I need you to come home right now. I assume that you're with Jensen, so bring him too. Hurry up. I'm ready to kill someone...)"_

After Gerald hangs up, Jared and Jensen lock eyes. Jeff's been taken? Oh, that's just fucking lovely. Who'd wanna do that anyway? He has no enemies as far as Jared knows. Something isn't right about this. Jeff is a gentle soul. A little outspoken, but a total sweatheart, so why would someone do this? Jared and Jensen say nothing as they quickly drop everything to put on some clothes. The older man nearly trips as he tries to hastily slip into a pair of jeans. Jared only smirks; he's not in the mood to laugh. Not when his older brother's been stolen. There will certainly be hell to pay towards the unlucky bastard who might have hurt Jeff. The whole situation is confusing. It's usually the youngest that gets taken. That's how it is in the movies.

Only this isn't a damn movie. This is real and more frustrating. It has Jared thinking that perhaps the people who might have taken Jeff weren't actually looking for the older brother, but him instead. It's an honest mistake; their rooms are next to each other. Jensen tosses his old hoodie to Jared who casually shucks it on over his red tank top, choosing to leave it unzipped. His small, jean shorts are probably pleasant to look at on his ass and long legs, but he's not focusing on being sexy. Shorts give him more mobility. Jensen tucks his pistol away in his pants while Jared gets into his black Converse. He forgot to bring his gun last night. Oh well. Won't happen again. Soon, they're both dressed and ready to leave. Jensen briefly kisses him, telling him that everything's gonna be okay as they get into his car. Jared's not convinced, but he doesn't say a word. He only nods.

Whatever.

****

The first thing that Jared and Jensen see when they arrive at the mansion is dead bodies in the entrance with several men moving the bodies. The dead guys are people that he recognizes; some of his father's men. Some of the greatest behind Jensen and Stephen. Jared steps over a body, seeing his dad with a drink on one of their luxurious sofas. This'll be easy to cover up. They have a friend within the FBI and such. Jim Beaver. He's a stubborn old man, but he's loyal to the Padaleckis. He's also here, on his cell phone with someone. Gerald shoots up when he sees his youngest son walk towards him, enveloping him into a huge, none crushing hug. His grip is deadly and it has the boy frantically tapping his father's shoulder.

"Don't fucking kill me, Pops." He breathes when Gerald lets go. "I'm here now. So, you know what happened?"

"I think I might have an idea." Jim says, putting away his phone. "We've been waiting for you two to get here so I can explain what I think went down."

"Explain away then. We don't have all fucking day!"

Jim raises his eyebrow. "Jesus, you sure got a fuckin potty mouth. Okay, so here's what I think happened. While Gerald was attending an important business deal, someone gained access into this house. Someone is a bit of a stretch. I figure that it's gotta be more than one person if half of the security team was killed. They got into Jeff's room and he put up a fight. It wasn't lengthy because he was knocked out cold...with his desk lamp. There's traces of his blood still on there, but the kidnappers didn't leave a trace."

"You mentioned a note." Jensen says, stealing the words directly from Jared's mouth. "If you read it, what'd it say?"

"Well..." Jim hesitates as he pulls out a white letter from his jacket pocket. "I did read it, but you two should read it for yourselves. Maybe get a better understanding of what's been done."

Jared snatches the note from Jim's hands, frantically unfolding it until the words are visible and legible. When he reads them, he instantly becomes pissed off at himself all over again. It's his fault. Because of his failure a month ago, his family is paying the ultimate price. It fills his heart with hatred that's so intense that it can be physically felt within the room. Jensen cranes his neck to read it, but Jared knows that he can't exactly understand it. It's in perfect English, but the real meaning behind it is something he doesn't know. The motives of the kidnappers. Jared knows though and soon they all will. He rereads the note again to himself in his head. It seems almost unreal. Deja vu all over again.

_**We have your precious Jared. You know, the one that tried to kill me? The one you sent to take me out. Guess what? He didn't finish the job and now I'm gonna finish him, nice and slow. Normally, I'd ask for ransom money, but I'm feeling a little vindictive. Call me, Gerald. That is if you'd like to have one final chat with sweet Jared.** _

**_Yours,_ **

**_Mark Pellegrino_ **

"Fuck." Jared says aloud. "It's all my fault."

Gerald snatches away the lettee. Apparently, he hasn't read it yet. Now he has and he's furious. "Are you fucking kidding me right now!? I thought you said you killed him!"

"I did! Or...at least I thought I did. I saw him fall off the building, Dad! He was dead, I'm sure of it. But this...this is too fucking rediculous."

"You know how dangerous Mark Pellegrino is, Jared." His father calms down, pulling out a cigar to smoke. "Now he's got your brother, thinking that it's you! It won't be long until he figures out that his men grabbed the wrong guy. We gotta talk with him. I gotta call him."

Jensen's frowning in that cute little way that Jared likes. "Wait, wait wait. Who's Mark Pellegrino? I'm so lost."

"He's someone who took over Jeffrey's shit when he died." Jared answers. "I thought you knew this. Whatever. He's not as deadly as Morgan, but he can be if given the right tools. When he fucked up a business deal with Dad, I was sent in to take him out. After a lengthy battle across rooftops and staircases, I got the drop on him. He must be pissed off about me kicking him off the building. No man could've survived that fall, even if it was in water. Must mean he's different than a man. But he still bleeds. You know what they say. If it bleeds, it dies."

"I've had enough of this." Gerald grumbles as he dials Mark's phone number. "I'm gonna get my son back."

Jensen crosses his arms. "How're you gonna do that? Negotiations? He already said that he doesn't want money. Just Jared dead."

"Just shut up for a second!" Gerald snaps before Mark picks up on the other end.

_"Well, I certainly didn't expect you to call so quickly. You sure do work fast."_

"Cut the shit, Pellegrino! I want my fucking son back!"

On the other end, they all hear Mark chuckling darkly.  _"Should've thought about that before you sent him to kill me. Now, when he arrives here, I'm gonna kill him and possibly take a picture for you to see."_

This is just dragging on for too long. Jared snatches the phone from his father, tone sarcastically cheerful. "Hey, Marky. It's Jared. Look, I appreciate that you're thinking of me and everything, but your guys have the wrong brother. Oops. Sucks to be you right now."

_"Wh--What!? What the fuck is this!?"_

"It's alright. Mistakes happen, but I'd really like it if you gave me back my brother. If you do that, I'll let you walk away. You got lucky last time. I'd love to hear the story of your survival."

 _"I have an even better idea, Jared."_ Everyone knows without seeing it, but Mark's probably grinning from ear to ear right now.  _"If you want your brother back so much, then why don't you take his place like I had originally planned. You have my word that I won't harm him...for a time. You have two days. If you don't show yourself, I'll kill him, then I'll come back and kill you."_

"Fine!" Jared blurts out. "You want me so bad? Here I come, bitch."

He hangs up the phone and gives it back to his father. The reality of the situation doesn't sink in until seconds later. That was a stupid move, impulsive and totally necessary. Jared just got his brother back into his life again and he'd be damned if someone took him away so suddenly. So yeah, he's gonna trade places with him. However, Jensen and Gerald don't look too pleased with his decision. Before he can even say anything, Gerald sighs heavily, taking puffs out of his cigar. Jared knows what's going on in his head. He knows that he doesn't wanna lose both of his children. Jensen's probably thinking something similar, but more of a boyfriend thing than a father thing.

"You're not doing it." Gerald says. "I'm not letting you go...I'll send out a squad with some money and--"

"He doesn't want money, Tata." Jared interrupts. "He wants me dead. Plain and simple. I tried to kill him and now he wants to kill me. I gotta get Jeff back."

"Jay," Jensen starts. "It's not your fault. Your dad's right. We can send a squad."

"No, Goddammit! He's my fucking brother and I'm gonna go get him! I got him into this shit when I fucked up that hit and now he's paying for that! I'm getting him back from that Dickface and then I'll kill him over and over again. I'm not gonna die this young. He can't hurt me. We're the fucking Padaleckis and I'm gonna teach him just who the fuck he's messed with."

Jensen smirks. Guess that's it then, huh? Yeah, he's definitely on board. Gerald shakes his head as he downs his drink, going right back to his cigar afterwards. The only one skeptical about this is Jim. He's grimacing something fierce with his eyebrows knitted together. Jared doesn't expect him to get it, but he knows that he understands why he's doing this. It's like he sees right through him. Jim knows that Jared isn't expecting to come back from getting Jeff. He's never had the intention this entire time. Wherever he's stashed, it's probably guarded with a lot of guys. If it comes down to it, he'll gladly sacrifice himself for his brother and Jensen. He's certainly coming along for the ride. Jim groans, voice resonating in doubt.

"Just the two of you I presume? Yeah, that's cute. You'll get yourselves killed before you even get to Jeff. Like your father said, we'll send a squad. You'll need a small army." Jared looks at Jensen and grins; Jim looks too. "What? What is it that I don't know?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jensen asks.

Jared nods once. "We're getting the band back together."

****

Chad had set up his tech stuff in Jensen's living room on the coffee table while Jared and Tyler loaded the guns and checked their weapons. Jensen only watched as Chad began tapping wildly at the keyboard. He's tracing the call between Mark and Gerald and he's making it seem so easy. In the middle of that, Stephen comes in through the front door, briefly hugging Jared before greeting everyone else. He and Jensen shares a look and nod fondly at each other before going to get him a beer. This is good. At least they aren't trying to murder each other. That'd be a sight to see actually. Stephen's a deadly man apparently, but Jared's seen Jensen in action several times. He wonders about who'd win. It would probably be a tie.

Eventually, Chad "cracks open the safe", revealing the location of Mark. He's in Las Vegas. Jared's never been and he's sure that Jensen hasn't been there either. Might as well have a little vacation. He always wanted to meet a real life Elvis Presley impersonator. Jensen returns soon with a beer for Stephen, who says his thanks quietly. He sets it down next to him as he helps Jared and Tyler with the guns. They aren't talking much, though it seems that Jensen isn't gonna try to strangle him any time soon which is good. It's kinda weird. How Stephen said that he meant it when he said that he loves him. It's a strange love triangle that doesn't/shouldn't need to exist. Jared still harbors deep feelings for the shy blonde, but he absolutely loves the more reckless, more brutal blonde. It's so bad that it's...no, it's just bad. That's it.

"Got it!" Chad grins. "No need to thank me or anything. When are we leaving? Can't wait to hit up the casinos."

Jared frowns as he finishes loading up a small shotgun. "We leave as soon as we can, but you're not going."

"What!? Why not?"

"Because I need you here to keep us informed on anything that can be useful. I also need you to keep an eye on my dad. I'm worried about him. Just look after him."

"Okay, fine." The genius grumbles. "But you owe me. I never get to go on your epic adventures to kill people. Promise me that the next time you do it, I get to go too."

Because he can't help it, Jared laughs, delighted to have such a wonderful, stupidly smart friend. "I promise. You'll be the first person I call."

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. It has everyone present, minus Chad, pointing their guns at it. Jared signals for Jensen to take point ahead of him. He flattens himself on the wall, gun at the ready. He nods when Jensen reaches for the door, then Jared does too, hand on the knob. When they open it, they aim at the person in front of them. However, it turns out to only be the quivering and frightened Misha Collins from last night. Seriously? What, is he back here to beg Jensen to reconsider his options? Yeah, so fucking funny. Jensen puts his gun down and away, but not Jared. No, he keeps his leveled on the guy, raising an eyebrow when he whimpers a bit. What happened to that fiery side from the club? Not so confident when staring at the barrel of a gun, is he?

"Jared, put the damn thing away. You're scaring him." Jensen chides.

"No can do, Hubby." Jared smirks. "I'm feeling kinda trigger happy right now."

When Jensen swiftly snatches away his gun, Jared pouts and Misha breathes. "Please, can I come in? It's very important. Like, life or death important."

Jensen moves out of the way to let Misha in. Jared only continues to give him the evil eye which has the other man looking away. This little bastard probably fucked his man, so why is he still letting him live? Goddammit, this better be fucking good. After Misha greets everyone else briefly, he begins to tell Jared and Jensen about what's so important. As he does this, the teen wonders how much he'd get if he sold Misha off to a sex trafficker. No one would miss him, right? He's just one man. Probably has no family and lives in a one bedroom apartment with his two cats. Curse his overactive imagination. It's a fucking terrible thing to have. Actually, it isn't. It helps him discover new ways to...eliminate his marks.

"I know about Jeff." Misha starts. Jared looks about ready to kill him, so he hastily continues. "Before you ask, no, I didn't set it up or anything. Mark and I have a very complicated relationship."

"How complicated?" Jared questions.

"We used to be...married." He confesses. "We met up again from time to time to talk and other stuff, hang out. But when I called him today, he explained that he was busy with a Padalecki kid. He told me everything; he's very forthcoming with me when talking about his criminal activities. He knows that I'll never rat him out because...I'm afraid of him, but that's why I came. To help out. I wanna help take him down. You two have history and I know I can be useful."

"You're in." Jared hears himself say. He doesn't know if he said it because he can potentially help him get to Mark and Jeff, or because he wants to keep an eye on him. "You know him better than anyone else here, so you're coming to Vegas with us."

Chad jumps up, irritated. "He gets to go, but I don't! That's soooo unfair!"

"I hope you know how to use a gun." Jared mumbles as he brushes past Jensen and into the bathroom.

This is bullshit, and he knows it. For all he knows, it could be a trap set up by Mark just to get to him. If that's the case, then excellent. At least they'll meet face to face and he can finish the job. Mark wasn't as vicious as Jeffrey had been two years ago with his attacks, but what he lacks in power he makes up for in stamina. It truly was a huge fight. Like one you'd only see in the movies. But after getting the bad guy, the movie's over, roll credits. Go home. But in real life, it never ends and in  _this_ life, only more and more guys, worse than the last, pop up. Why does it have to be like this? Why couldn't Jared just be apart of a normal family where he doesn't have to worry about someone killing him or his dad on a daily basis?

Whatever. This is his life and somewhere in an alternate universe, he's a happy-go-lucky teenager without a care in the world. Jared thinks about that for a second. Perhaps in that universe, Jensen and him aren't together and maybe he's off with Misha or maybe even with Danneel and the kids. God, he needs a drink. Jared splashes water from the sink onto his face, staring at himself in the mirror. He could use another haircut soon. And maybe a new color? He was thinking blonde, but that's just pushing it too far. Nope. Not gonna happen. Maybe a lighter shade of brown? Maybe. As he exits the bathroom, he sends up a silent prayer to God, ordering him to watch after his brother. It's unlikely that he'll even answer, but it's the thought that counts. Miracles happen when you least expect them to. Jensen gives Chad the keys to his apartment, demanding that he take care of it while he's gone.

They load up the black SUV that Jared "borrowed" from Gerald. He sits in the passenger seat while Jensen gets in the driver's seat. He turns around to look at his friends plus Misha. He's in the middle of two big guys and that makes Jared feel nostalgic. Tyler winks at him playfully before tugging on his seatbelt. Lastly, Stephen smiles warmly at him, blushing right after. It has Jared doing the same and he quickly turns back around. Jensen give him a questioning glance, but Jared only leans over to kiss him. The older man starts up the car, driving away soon after. The boys are back, Bitches! And they're gonna raise hell in order to save one of their own. Jared bites his lip as he gazes at the familiar streets of Los Angeles. He's gonna miss it. He's afraid of dying, but if he's dying protecting someone that he loves, then it's okay. Gerald will understand. He'll grieve with Jeff, but over time, they'll understand that he didn't have a choice. They'll understand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Misha's becoming a part of the gang now, huh? :) Stay tuned.


	5. I Will Break Your Fucking Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared becomes increasingly annoyed with Misha while Jensen quietly hates himself a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait again! :P Love you guys!
> 
> (Sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors. I hate using my phone to write! Gah! Enjoy!)

"Can we listen to some music?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I fucking said so, that's why."

"Jesus, are you always this pissy?"

"No, not really. Maybe. Most of the time. Are you always this much of a bitch?"

"Dude, I just wanna lighten up the mood. Feels kinda tense in here. I don't wanna piss you off."

"You already are and I swear to god, if you keep talking to me, I will break your fucking face."

"Fine then. I'll just ask your boyfriend.  _Jensen_ , can we listen--?"

Before Misha could even finish the rest of his question, Jared reaches behind him to show him a thing or two about being a little shit while in a car full of killers. His attacks aren't life threatening, but if they were, they'd all be very messy. Jensen serves a bit while trying to get the younger assassin off of their guide/potential bargaining chip. Tyler--that motherfucker--laughs while Stephen also tries to pry away Jared's hands from their guest. He's helping, or at least trying to get on Jensen's good side. It's cute. What's not cute, however, is Jared's language and overall use of violence right now. The road is thankfully open and kinda deserted. They are going into the desert again. Sorta.

Eventually, Jensen and Stephen manage to get the furious teen back into his seat with the older blonde securing him with the seatbelt. This is nuts. He knew that this would happen. It was only a matter of time. Jensen groans as he puts his hands back on the wheel as his boyfriend and ex-boyfriend bicker back and forth. Seriously, thing's will definitely turn deadly if this shit continues. It hasn't even been a full hour yet and they're waring with each other. They need to play nice because seriously, Jared fucking told him to come along! But it's because of Jeff. Jensen frowns, knowing exactly why Misha isn't dead right about now. Misha knows Mark on an intimate level, unlike Jared, so he can get close to him and report back and shit. This is a bit annoying if he's being honest with himself. He loves Jared a lot; he'll never betray him again, but goddammit, if this shit continues, he'll end up jumping out of this fucking car.

"Oh my god!" Misha gasps when Jared is pulled away from him. "He's fucking crazy! You're insane!"

Jared chuckles, glaring at him from the rear view mirror. "You haven't seen crazy or insane yet. I'll kill you if you keep fucking with me, Mishka."

"It's  _Misha_."

"Whatever the fuck it is, it's a bitch's name."

"I don't think I like you very much."

"(Just shut the fuck up, Bitch Boy.)"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing that concerns a Bitch Boy."

Jensen slams his hands on the wheel, pissed. "Okay, that's enough! For fucks sake, can you two just shut the hell up!? I'm about five seconds from blowing my own damn head off. Just fucking stop arguing. Now, Jared, is it so bad to wanna listen to music?"

The teen snickers. "No."

"Wha--Then why the fuck are you giving him a hard time, you psycho!?"

Jared looks at Jensen like he's a fucking moron. "Take a wild fucking guess, Genius."

He doesn't need to guess. He knows exactly what Jared's referring to. Jensen mentally face palms himself for being an idiot. Yes, he did fuck Misha, but that was only because he was pissed off at Jared! He was fucking Stephen, so it shouldn't have been so fucked up! Oh well. What's done is done. Jensen really wishes he could take it all back. That he could go back in time to prevent his past self from making the stupidest mistake ever. But he can't and he has to live with the consequences of his actions. It won't be too long now, to get to Nevada. He briefly looks at Jared who huffs and stares out the window at the sky. Sensing his annoyance, Jensen turns on the radio, finding some suitable music for the trip. Jared looks back at him, frowning at the selection that he made. The blonde shrugs, staring at the open road.

Soon, the boy pulls out his phone an an aux cord. Jensen catches a few glimpses at what he's doing, but he's overall watching the road ahead. The car's radio turns off and the music that was just playing is replaced with Fall Out Boy. Jensen almost forgot about that: His lover loves this band. He actually loves a multitude of different music styles, yet he'll deny it if you ask him if he likes Taylor Swift. Jensen knows that she's his guilty pleasure and if he's being honest, it's also his too. He's sorta fond of that Shake It Off song. Like a little. Maybe more. A lot. A whole lot. You won't tell anyone because he'll kill you and that person if you do. Jared starts swaying his head to the beat, drumming the dashboard with his imaginary drumsticks. He keeps on going even when he hears Misha teying to get their attention.

"Uh," He says over the music. "I don't, uh, really like Fall Out Boy..."

Jensen gulps as he sees Jared's face morph into something almost inhuman. "What. Did you. Just. Say...?"

Misha's mouth snaps shut. "Nothing! I--thank you for turning something on."

"You're welcome." Jared smiles, though it's definitely forced. "I wanna have reasons to like you, Muskrat--"

"My name is  _Misha_."

"--But when you make stupid comments like that, I get irritated and I'll most likely act...irrationally, if you get my meaning. So, just do things that you think I'll like. You know, like shutting up and learning your place. This isn't a democracy for you. No sass back. If you can do those things, then I'm sure we'll become the greatest of friends."

Jensen scoffs because he finds this painfully hilarious to listen to. He can just imagine Jared unclasping the seatbelt and surging over the seat just to wring poor Misha's neck again. He won't have anyone to help him next time. Jensen's got this sinking suspension that Jared will most likely kill him in secret and make it look like an accident. He won't put it past him. The young man has a tendency to murder people he doesn't like. There was this one time, outside of a bar, when Jared and Jensen were so wasted that they started to fuck in the alley. Some other drunkard stumbled upon them, thinking it was a great idea to join in. Jared might have been drunk, but he was still just as deadly as he was when sober. The poor man didn't even get to have so much as a fighting chance when he laid his hands on the boy.

Jared, still blinded by the lust he had for Jensen, broke the guy's nose with one punch, quickly snapping his neck as he was staggered. You'd think that would have been the end of that, right? Wrong. Jensen, though intoxicated, tried to get them home, but Jared wouldn't have any of it. He processed to seduce his much older boyfriend in that alley, fucking only a few feet away from the dead bastard. It's sick. They're sick, but they're sick for each other. He'd be lost without this boy. He holds him down when he gets too full of himself and picks him up when he sinks deeper into a hole that seems almost impossible to get out of. It'd be bad if either of them dies in two days. Jensen almost did two years ago and he had never been so scared. He thought that he'd never see his kids again, or Jared. That brat's so good with them; they love him so much, Danneel too. She sees him as a little brother. Jensen's brought out of his thoughts when Misha asks him a question.

"So, Jensen, what's the plan when we get there? You must have one, right?" He asks.

"We definitely have one, Sunshine." Jared laughs, not giving Jensen a chance to speak. "Don't you worry your...uh, hmm. You aren't pretty, but you know, don't worry your above average head about it."

Finally, Tyler speaks, grinning like a wolf. "Oh really? Please tell us all about this wonderful plan that we have cause I sure as hell never heard of it."

"Me either." Stephen chuckles. "Did we even go over a plan?"

"I don't think so." Jensen chimes in, mumbling under his breath. "But I'm very interested in this plan. Let's hear it, Jay."

Jared sighs, opening up a pack of gummy bears stashed in the glove box. "It's a work in progress, so bear with me, okay?"

"Yup."

"So, when we get to Vegas, we find Pellegrino, use Misha as bait and shoot our way through the place until we find Jeff. One of us might die, so I vote that the dude in the back takes one for the team." The teen finishes as he stuffs his face with snacks.

"That plan is so shitty, Jared. What kind of bullshit did you come up with?" Tyler huffs.

"Not one of your greatest, Jay." Jensen frowns.

"At least you thought of something. I guess I can give you points for creativity." Stephen is at least supportive.

"WAIT, WHY DO I HAVE TO DIE!?" Misha shrieks.

****

Jensen made Jared get rid of those plans not even minutes after revealing them. It's for the best. It really was a bad idea. What also feels like a bad idea was bringing Misha along. It's clear that he and Jared aren't seeing eye to eye and loathe each other. Well, Jared loathes Misha. Jensen's not quite sure if his ex fling harbors any other feelings besides "like and dislike". He's strange, but he's an okay guy. A little shy during sex too. It was nice, but nothing beats sex with Jared. The way his tight heat hugs Jensen's dick makes the act amazing. Hell, just being able to kiss him is almost enough for him to blow his load everywhere. Jesus Christ, that kid sure knows how to make him feel so good. If that little fucker attempts to suicide bomb this personal mission of getting Jeff back, then Jensen's gonna bring him back just to slap the shit outta him.

He knows how his brat thinks. He'd do anything to protect his family, even giving himself over to the enemy just so others can live. Jared's loyal like that, but he doesn't have to take on shit like this by himself. Jensen thinks silently as they stop for some gas. The place is empty save for a nice looking sports car. Jensen feels like he knows it from somewhere. Oh well. It's about Jared now. He's gonna have to watch him carefully when they locate Pellegrino. He'll go in all gung-ho just to get his brother out with the intention of never returning. No, Jensen won't let him go again that easily. That little bastard. He parks the car next to the gas pump, watching his young lover get out with Stephen and into the small convenience store. He's frowning, fighting the urge to kill his best friend all over again. However, he cools down, knowing that whatever Stephen and Jared had is over and done with. He gets out, along with Tyler and Misha. The scruffy man complains about taking a piss, leaving to the nearby restroom, leaving the other two alone.

It's a little awkward being alone with Misha again. The last time they were alone, he had the younger guy on his bed, face down with his ass in the air and panting like a little whore. Jensen takes out his credit card, paying at the pump. Thank God for Gerald setting this up. Misha silently slinks over next to him as he starts to pump the gas; the blonde stands as stiff and still as a board. What's this guy up to? He's not that man anymore. Is he trying to seduce him? It turns out that Misha is only just trying to talk. Dodged a bullet on that one. It's not like Jensen's gonna fuck him again. It's just that he'd prefer it if they never get this close again. It makes him think about the sex they had. Looking over, he sees the guy fumbling with a bottle of water, shaking a bit. It seems that he can't open it. What, with his nerves a wreck. Feeling sympathy, Jensen stops pumping briefly to unscrew the cap from him, handing it back.

Misha smiles slightly. "Thanks."

"Yeah." Jensen hums as he pumps again. "No problem. You look a bit nervous."

"I am." He confesses, chuckling. "Mark's gonna kill me if he finds out what I'm doing. I never...He always had me on this leash. Literally and figuratively. He's a little rough in bed. Rougher than you, I suppose."

Jensen gives a tight lipped smile. He's trying to behave. "Sounds bad."

"Yeah. He can be a brute sometimes. I just wanna be free from him, ya know? I mean, I was married to him and when we got the divorce, I thought that would be the end of that shitty part of my life. Nope. He just keeps inserting himself in my life, buying me gifts and stuff, hoping that I'll stay loyal to him, to never betray him. I can't do this anymore, Jensen." Misha starts to cry. "I'm not strong enough to get rid of him alone. I need your help."

"Hey, hey!" Jensen finishes with filling up the car, pulling Misha into a warm hug for a few seconds. "It's gonna be alright. He's not gonna get to you anymore. We'll help you."

****

Jared roams the aisles in the store, searching for more gummy bears. He doesn't find those, however, instead snagging a few packets of gummy worms. Same difference. Whatever. During his shopping spree, Stephen sticks to his side, occasionally chancing a longer-than-usual glance at the young man. Jared doesn't call him on it though. It must be weird for him, he thinks, to be so close yet so far away. He knows how he's feeling because he wants nothing more than to just grab him for a nice hug, but he doesn't. It could potentially compromise the uneasy alliance between Stephen and Jensen and he doesn't want either of them to be battling each other. So, Jared just keeps stacking up on goodies, giggling when his former lover tries on a pair pink of sunglasses.

"Those don't really compliment your looks there, Chief." The boy smiles, grabbing a Coke. "Nice try though."

Stephen takes out his phone, grinning. "I wanna take some pictures. Just us. Maybe with Jensen and Tyler later on. I wanna remember this trip."

"So, taking selfies with me and the guys is gonna help you  _remember_ how we took down a mob boss for the second time in our lives?"

"Well, here's hoping we live long enough to do it a third time."

Even if he didn't want to, Jared gives in, smiling softly when Stephen presents him with another pair of sunglasses. These ones are bright yellow though, and are very, very unappealing. The teen grasps them anyway, reluctantly getting in close proximity to Stephen's face. They make silly faces and pose for different pictures for a short while until Jared starts complaining about not getting to eat his snacks. He playfully taps taps the man's forehead with his palm, sauntering off to pay for his stuff. He feels Stephen's eyes on his rear, gazing longingly at it. It's weird, but it's not. Jared's used to this. Used to being eye candy for men and women alike. He'll always have a spot for the sensitive blonde in his heart. Always. It's kinda hard to even stare at him for too long.

Suddenly, Jared notices something as he gets to the front. The cashier is different. He's not the same guys as the one he saw when he first walked in. He doesn't tip the guy off, or even Stephen for that matter. He just keeps slowly walking forward. When he reaches the checkout desk, he smiles, wondering just who this guy is. A thief? A killer like him? A hitman? Who the hell is he? Jared subtly looks to his bottom right, near the register, to see that there's a bit of blood on it as well as on the man's sleeve. Amateur. He sits down his food and drinks, scoping the area. There's no security camera in here which is extremely odd, but he's not questioning it. If anything, it's a good thing. He doesn't need something incriminating of him out there for the feds to see. They'd be all over him and his family like flies on shit. As he reaches into his back pocket for his wallet, Jared peeks out the window to see Jensen hugging Misha.

It's all downhill from there. Instead of pulling out the wallet, he reaches further back for the black glock in his pants. He swiftly aims it at the man in front of him, grimacing. Jared's not a happy camper right now. The man in front of him smirks, eyes dark and promising something even darker. Stephen touches his arm, trying to get him to stand down quietly, but the boy isn't having any of it. There's something fishy about this while thing and he's gonna get to the bottom of it. When the guy speaks, Jared's taken aback. He has an English accent. Dammit! He really likes those! Irish too. Australian more. It reminds him of the guy he fought in the hotel room two years ago while Jensen tried to break down the door to help. It was okay though; Jared killed him easily enough. He was one of Jeffrey's men though.

"Kitty has claws." The fucker leers. "I expected you to be...more defined. You're a cutie."

Jared huffs. So, he's looking for him? "Not in the mood, Asshat. Who are you? What do you want?"

"Forgive me. My name is Nigel. Your companion, Jensen Ackles, owes my employer immensely. I am to take him back with me. You can come to, if you wish, but if you try something stupid, I'll be forced to eliminate you."

"Jared," Stephen whispers. "I don't like this."

"Me either." The teen killer snorts. "He's not going anywhere with you in the near future. Suck my balls, Bitch."

Just as he's about to pull the trigger, Jared hears someone behind him and Stephen. His suspicions are confirmed when the sound of another gun cocking is heard. He knows that it isn't the blonde; he left his gun in the car. Turning his head while still aiming the gun, Jared sees another suited man with his own pistol drawn at them. He smiles, bright blue eyes crinkling. If he wasn't still with Jensen, he'd fuck the shit outta this guy. Like seriously, he'd jump on that guy and ride that dick until the cows come home. Maybe even after that. But right now, at this very second, he's not gonna do any of that. Feeling bold, he tucks his gun back away, walking over to the entrance as the two men and Stephen look on confused. Jared turns the lock on the door, slowly counting to three.

One.

Two.

Three.

Once he reaches three, he calls out to Stephen who quickly disarms the man with the gun. Jared takes out his pistol once again, taking cover over a rack of snacks when Nigel comes up with a shotgun. Stephen also takes cover, seeing the other man produce a backup gun. Fucking perfect. Looking up towards the window again, Jared finds that Jensen has been alerted to the noise inside. He pushes Misha down behind the car for cover with him, away and out of sight. This makes the boy angrier, but he knows that he can't become consumed by it in such a stressful environment. That's rule number one in gunfights. Never let your emotions take control. Clear your head over everything except the urge to hurt/kill your targets. Soon, he rolls out from his hiding spot, firing two rounds at Nigel who is nearing Stephen's cover.

His aim is a bit off right now. He gets back into cover. The English bastard ducks, more focused on surviving than killing Jared's ex-boyfriend. Good. He's gotta keep him safe and away from the shotgun toting douchebag. If they survive this--and he knows that they are--he's gonna have to send Stephen back to Los Angeles. It's not what he wants, but Jared would rather him be safe than stuck with him and dying. Glancing up at a mirror, he sees the other fucker sneaking around. Shouting out to Stephen in warning, Jared runs out, letting his emotions get the best of him. At this time, Nigel pops back out, shotgun raised at him. The boy stops breathing as he sees his life flash before his eyes, until he comes back to his senses. Nigel goes down when Jared shoots a bullet into the man's kneecap.

Just as he kicks the shotgun away, he hears a shot ring loud in the air. Panicking, Jared goes to the last known place that he saw Stephen. When he gets there, he sees the blonde breathing heavily, kneeling next to the dead guy on the floor. Jared sighs in relief, going to help us the man who nearly stole his heart. That's no surprise to himself. He'll admit it, but never to anyone else. Hearing Jensen banging on the door and calling his name, he gets them up, slowly trudging over to unlock it. When he does, the older man sweeps him up in a loving embrace, twirling him around and checking for injuries while kissing him over and over again. All this time, Jared looks over Jensen's shoulder, staring at Stephen. He looks away, clearing his throat as Tyler and Misha decide to grace everyone with their presence. The scruffy bearded man also checks Jared for injuries until he's slapped in the back of the head.

"Ow!" He yells. "Fuck you, Ackles! I'm just being friendly with our resident assassin."

Jensen grabs Jared's waist, pulling him close. "The next time you decide to get friendly with him, I'm cutting off your pervy hands."

"Jensen..." Jared says. "There's something you need to see and something that we need to talk about."

****

Stephen props Nigel up against wall harshly under Jensen's direct guidance. The English man grunt in pain, swearing aloud. It makes Tyler giggle and Misha frown nervously. They're about to find out who this guy is. Well, hopefully. When Jared asked Jensen if he knew this man, all he said was yes very heatedly. What's his relationship with this man? Did they fuck or something? Yeah, no. Jensen doesn't really like guys like this and he thinks accents are lame. Well, fuck him. Loser. Jared stands there as Nigel huffs and puffs, desperately looking for a way out as he hugs his wound gently. Feeling spiteful, Jensen takes his foot and steps on the man's kneecap. He yells out in immense pain, throwing his head back and crying. He's not so tough now, is he?

"Talk." Jensen sneers.

Nigel pants, smiling deviously. "Jenny, that wasn't very nice."

"I'm not a nice man."

"Oh, I know...you're a real pain in the fucking arse."

Jared takes out his pistol once again and shoots Nigel in the other kneecap. "Talk!"

"Ahhh!" He screams. "For fucks sake! Alright! Alright! Sheppard! Mark Sheppard! He wants Jensen!"

"Son of a bitch..." The blonde huffs. When Jared gives him a look, he continues. "He's someone I used to work with. Long time ago. We didn't exactly part on good terms."

Nigel grunts out a laugh. "Don't sugarcoat it, Jenny. You know what you did."

"What did you do, Jen?" Jared whispers. He's pissed off. "Well?

"He left Mark to die while he made off with all of their money from a previous bank job." The man says. "It was a shitty thing to do now, wasn't it?"

"He would've gotten us both killed!" Jensen bellows in defense. "I did what I had to do to get outta there. He slowed me down and I'm not sorry. Not now or ever!"

"Well, I gotta message for you. Ya know, just in case I failed to bring you in. He wants you to know that he never forgot and that he'll keep coming after you and your little bitch until one or the other is dead. Maybe both. Just remember who you're fucking with, Jenny. He's not gonna--"

For talking too much and dragging it on, Jensen puts a bullet in his head. "I always hated that fucking name..."

When he tries to kiss Jared, the boy moves away from him, snagging the snacks that he sat down. He walks out of the door fast with Stephen hot on his heels. Misha heads out next, followed by Tyler, but not before he claps him on the shoulder first. Jensen's left alone in the store, looking over the carnage. This is his fault. He almost had Jared die because of a stupid mistake he made in the past. He doesn't want his lover to pay for his shitty mistakes. Ever. But he can't give up now. They've got two men named Mark after them right now and it's not gonna be easy, but they can take them both down. All it takes is a little bit of teamwork, a tiny bit of sex, and a whole fuckton of badassery. After taking down Pellegrino and saving Jeff, they're gonna have to focus on getting to Sheppard. That's not gonna be easy though; Jensen hasn't seen him since that bank job. Hell, he didn't even know that he was still alive!

Snatching a few packs of cigarettes from the rack, he heads outside to the car. He sees Misha in the back with Tyler and Stephen in the driver's seat with Jared in the passenger side. It's making his blood boil, but he doesn't act on it. Instead of joining Misha, he hops in the back with the guns, deciding that being far away from the brown haired man is a good thing. Without saying a single word, Stephen starts the car; Jared's music fills the air again, but this time, he doesn't seem to be enjoying it. He looks sullen, maybe even betrayed. Jensen doesn't blame him, but he doesn't want his boyfriend to hate him either. As they travel down the road once more, he tries to imagine a life away from this one with Jared. An unobtainable life that doesn't involve crime and death. It seems so far away. He even starts thinking about marriage, but that's overreaching. He sits there quietly, looking at the photos of them in his phone. His kids. Danneel. Jared. Jensen sighs, locking the device. He rests his head against the wall and shuts his eyes, thinking about the boy with shaggy brown hair and dimples.


	6. Don't Change The Fucking Subject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives in Las Vegas. There, they scope out the area while Jared attempts to work out relationship problems with Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me! :D

It took them long enough to get there. Jesus Fucking Christ, if he had to sit in the same space with Misha for another hour, he'd kill himself. Jared's not sure why he doesn't like the sensitive little bitch, but it's probably got something to do with him and Jensen bumping uglies a few days ago. The very thought grates his very insides. He shouldn't be too mad though; he was doing the same thing with Stephen. It's not a double standard if you ask Jared. It just isn't. Nope. Speaking of Stephen, he's sitting beside him with full control over the car. He's an expert wheelman, having been the one chosen to drive back when Jared was kidnapped by this particular group of idiots two years ago. They necessarily aren't idiots, but you get the idea. It's only said out of love.

He sighs as he listens to Tyler drone on and on to Misha about how much fun it is to consume large quantities of marshmallows while under the influence. And, like the dipshit that he is, Misha listens with his undivided attention. Jared thinks that it's odd how a proper, non vulgar person like him managed to marry a raving psychopath like Pellegrino. Granted, he wasn't much of a psycho in bed, but...yeah. So what! Does it matter that Jared slept with Mark to get him to lower his guard just so he could kill him, all while he's still with Stephen? No, it shouldn't, but at the same time, it should. It was all a ruse; it meant absolutely nothing, yet he still feels guilty. It was a fucking job! Just business. At least that's what the people in the movies say. Thinking back on it, the sex wasn't even that good. Mark tried to be rough or whatever, but it just wasn't working out. Hell, Jared had to almost fake an orgasm. Keyword is almost. Mark isn't a complete asshole when it comes to his lovers.

Jared gets whisked out of his mind when Stephen touches his knee, eyes soft, but watching the busy road. "You okay? You look a little out if it."

"I'm fine." He grumbles as he gently removes Stephen's hand. "I just wanna get some rest or something. Maybe get a drink."

"You're too young to drink." Misha says, concerned.

That's cute. However, it brings back memories of Jeffrey saying the exact same thing. In that room. That dimly lit room with grotesque sex toys and that chain. It's a sickening memory, a memory that Jared's been trying to scrub away for months, years. It was a life defining moment for him. In a way, he's traumatized, damaged, but then again, they all are. He figures that he and Jensen are more so than the others. For fucks sake, Jensen almost died! That's pretty traumatic. When Jared fought against Jeffrey in the tunnel, he honestly thought he was going to die. He almost did, but he held on because of Jensen. The mere thought of him was enough to force him to keep going. To protect himself. To win. But when Jeffrey put that bullet inside of Jensen's chest, it all seemed pointless. Jared almost sunk so low in that car, cradling his lover's head. He almost lost him forever. Yet here they are, two years later. He's been keeping secrets from him, yet Jared's been doing the exact same thing. Mark Sheppard? Whatever. When they're done with Pellegrino, they'll go after Sheppard.

"It doesn't stop me from doing it." The boy huffs, exasperated. "Look, you don't have to worry about me, okay? Just...focus on where we're going. Do you know where Mark is keeping my brother?"

Misha nods, though Jared doesn't see. "Yeah, I think I know where he might be. Pellegrino's Palace."

"Pretty straightforward. He's an idiot. Thanks."

"No problem. I'm really just...trying to help."

"That you are."

"Awww!" Tyler grins. "Are you two getting along? Oh my god, that's so cute! You guys really are becoming best friends."

Jared looks back and glares. "I wouldn't go that far. We're just...familiar." He looks at Misha and smirks. "Isn't that right?"

"Absolutely." The other man smiles, looking out the window.

At this time, Jensen looks up and gives Jared a crooked grin. The assassin mirrors the man's action before flipping him off. As he turns around and gets back into the seat, he hears Jensen chuckle quietly. They need to have a serious conversation when they get to be alone. They need to talk about their issues or Jared's gonna go crazy. Stephen glances at him again, eyes softened. That glance is unmistakable, but he'll ignore it. It's way too late for that and Jared completely understands how Stephen feels, it's just that he doesn't have to advertise it every five minutes! Yes, Jared still has intense feelings for him. Yes, he occasionally thinks of the shy blonde in a manner that isn't friendly, but it's over. Despite knowing who he once was, Jared knows that monogamy is so much better than slutting around with anyone he wants. Jensen just makes it all better. That motherfucking motherfucker.

****

They navigated through the horrible traffic, only to get in a small fender bender outside of the motel. What started out as a little issue, turned into an all out brawl. The man that had hit them was a rude son of a bitch, very burly. He had two other guys with him. Jared knows their type. The business men that swindle people out of their money, only to go off and spend it by going out to expensive places like this. Fucking Douchebags. The guy yelled and even pushed Stephen. That's when Jensen and Jared got pissed. The blonde swung out first, connecting his fist into the asshole's face. It caused a chain reaction to break out with Jared striking out towards the same man. Within time, the pair made short work of the men with Jared reveling in the act. He smiled the entire time.

It reminds him of all the times he and Jensen had fucked up bitches in gunfights and fistfights alike. When it's all over, the pair check into their own room. Just as Jensen attacks his lips, Jared knows that he's turning into putty. The man pushes him against the door, pinning his hands above his head. While this is exactly what he wants, he decides that it can wait for a minute or two as soon as they resolve the problem between them. Though, he can't quite seem to remove himself from his boyfriend's grasp. His grip is strong and Jared finds himself loving every minute of it. Jensen's taste--Oh God! The feel of his bulge pressed firmly against his own...goddammit, it feels so motherfucking good! But it's gotta stop like right now. Turning his head away from the kiss, Jared moans quietly, eyes nearly shut into slits. The blonde douchebag misinterprets the action and proceeds to kiss and bite at his neck. Fuck. This isn't gonna work.

"Jen..." He pants. "We gotta talk--SHIT! Mmm...stop we...ca--can't..."

Jensen stops briefly, but not before he bites down a little hard on the boy's collarbone, licking it afterwards. "If we don't fuck soon, I'm gonna rip my goddamn hair out, Jay. I need you. I wanna be inside of you  _so bad_. Don't deny me that. I love you..."

Fucking A...

****

It's not so late right now. It's only six in the evening. Stephen sits on the hood of the car, smoking a cigarette. He hates them, but it's sort of an emergency. He had to get out, to get away from that room where he can hear Jared screaming Jensen's name. Tyler had laughed. Probably not  _at_ him, but definitely not  _with_ him. It's saddening to be honest because Stephen can barely contain his feelings for Jared, that sarcastic, destruction loving child of a crime boss. He's an enigma, truly. There's nothing ordinary or childlike about him. He's not mature for his age, yet he possesses an authoritative attitude and is very knowledgeable about various subjects. He can even speak seven fucking languages! Jared's so smart, so bright, and too good for Jensen.

Yeah, he'll admit it. Stephen thinks Jensen's not worthy to have Jared. If he almost cheated on him, of course he's not worthy! He doesn't give a fuck about him if that's how he was gonna treat their relationship. But there they are, in the room next to his, getting busy. It's infuriating, though he has no power to do anything about it. Stephen loves Jared. That's the sad and terrible truth. He didn't always love him, but these past few months with him made him realize just how much he cared about that dangerous teenager. Looking up, he sees Misha coming out of his room, hands in his pockets and blushing. Yup. He's heard them going at it too; his room is right next to their's as well. Jared's is in the middle. Stephen moves over a bit to allow the guy to hop up too. Misha politely declines when he's offered a smoke. That's fine. More for him. The blonde chuckles to himself.

"I just couldn't take it anymore." Misha admits. "Jared sure is...loud."

Stephen nods. "Yeah. He was--is. He can be loud when he wants people to hear. It's a thing he does. When he's feeling vulnerable and loving, he's quiet, hitching his breath a bit while telling you how amazing it feels..."

The shorter man frowns. "I don't mean to pry, but were you and Jared--?"

"Yeah...yes. We were."

"Oh."

"Mhm."

"For how long?"

"A few months. I, uh, if it's okay with you, I'd rather not talk about it."

"I get it." Misha sighs. "I'm a stranger who doesn't really understand what's going on. And...it's probably a painful thing for you to talk about. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

The other man hops off the car after a few seconds of silence. He smiles, dusting off the back of his pants. "I'm gonna go get a snack. I saw a vending machine when we pulled up. You want anything? My treat."

Stephen shakes his head, putting out the cigarette. "No, I'm good. Thanks though."

After one more tight lipped smile, Misha departs, short hair blowing in the wind. He's not so bad, but if he tries anything towards Jared, Stephen's gonna be the first one to kill him. As he thinks more about the brunette, Tyler decides to come out of the hotel room in nothing but the shorts he wore. He looks kinda sweaty and worn out and that's when Stephen gets it. That fucker was jerking off to Jay and Jen. Well...it wouldn't be the first time. His face turns crimson soon at the thought of he and Tyler doing the same thing together two years ago. Jeeze. That was the first time he ever touched another man's dick. It was a little thick too. Pushing those images away for deletion later on, Stephen rolls his eyes when the bearded man seats himself next to him, in the exact same spot Misha sat in. Tyler's a good looking man, one of a kind. He makes the women and men crazy every time he walks by and he gets them all, but there's never a guy, or girl, that he's stuck with. Strange, but not quite.

Tyler drapes his arm around Stephen's shoulder, grinning. "You missed a good show, Buddy. If only you were there. What are ya doing out here anyway? And smoking? That's a shitty habit."

"Jensen does it..." The blonde grunts angrily.

"Woah. Was that a hint of distaste? You guys still having problems? I thought that was water under the bridge."

"We haven't actually talked about it, but we understand each other. I'm just very annoyed right now. He shouldn't have to go back to him! After what he did to him, now it's all okay!? No. If it were me, I'd tell that fucking asshole to go to hell. He can't just--!"

"Wait a second!" Tyler laughs aloud. "What the hell are you even talking about? What asshole? Are you...are you talking about Jared?"

The jig is up.

"So what if I am...?" He mumbles. "That's not important anymore."

Tyler stops laughing, though there's a small grin on his face. "Oh, yes it is. You're still in love with him. I thought you were over it after last night."

"I'm never gonna be over him. Jared just...he just gets me. I know that sounds childish, but it's true. He doesn't judge me or make fun of my shyness when I can't speak to people. This whole time, I knew that he was using me to get back at Jensen, but there were times when I looked into his eyes and saw a declaration of love without him saying a single thing."

"You think that he's in love with you too?"

That's a good question.

"Probably." Stephen sighs. "Probably..."

****

"So, why didn't you tell me about Sheppard again?" Jared asks as he lays his head on Jensen's bare chest.

"He's a part of the past that I don't talk about." Jensen answers. He reaches for his lighter and cigarettes as he continues. "You know that I don't talk about that...stuff..."

"If it's a part of your past, then I wanna know of it. No matter how shitty or screwed up it might be. We're...partners. You and I against the world."

The freckled cocksucker laughs. "Yeah, we are. Hey, if they made a movie about us, who do you think would play us?"

"Some unknown actor for me and Wentworth Miller for you, but don't change the fucking subject. Tell me why. I wanna know why you didn't say anything about Sheppard to me."

"Because I...I figured that it was done, ya know? Why bother bringing up a dead man? Mark Sheppard and I weren't friends. We had a mutual friendship with another man, Donnie, who is dead...because I killed him. During the day of the bank job, Donnie did some fucked up shit. He was screaming at the wind, hollering at the hostages. He killed one and that's when I went off. He had to be stopped. When we got the money, the cops came. Mark held them off and I made a stupid decision. I grabbed both bags and ran. I never looked back. Not even when he shouted my name. When I got away, I just kept hearing the gunfire and I thought to myself that he's dead and gone. I was wrong. But...does this make you think any less of me? That I abandoned someone?"

The words that Jared so desperately wants to say are, "Of course not." But he can't seem to form them. This kinda changes certain things in their lives. Jared knows that Jensen would've never leave him to die in a gunfight, but what about the others? There's no guarantee that he'll stay by their side. If something big went down, he'd make sure Jared was safe before anything else. After that, who knows. The boy wouldn't leave his comrades, especially if Stephen was among them. As Jared lays there, he grabs Jensen's cigarette, taking a few drags. He doesn't buy his own, not even with the fake ID that he has. He doesn't need that anymore though. After blowing a steady stream of smoke into the air, he grins up at his older boyfriend; Jensen's sparkling, green eyes beam down on him, promising love and protection. It's scary.

"I'm just glad that he isn't dead. Now we can finish what you started. After Pellegrino, we're taking him out. Together."


	7. I'm A Fucking Criminal Mastermind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared recounts the day he fought and "killed" Mark Pellegrino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again, forgive me friend, for I am late again. (Those are lyrics from a song. Whatever. Sorry I'm late. Lol.)

**The Next Day...**

This is very uncomfortable. Like, in the worst way possible.

It feels more like an intervention than a meeting to discuss an actual plan. Jared, who proceeds to bite his nails like a child, eyes his partners quizzically. So, they wanna know the truth, huh? Is that it? Well, the truth is simple. He watched as Pellegrino hit the water. He knows what he saw and, as he stated before, that fall could kill even the strongest man alive, so how the hell did he make it out? Jensen sighs impatiently, drumming his fingers on the teen's leg; Jared's seated on his lap in the chair that is in their motel room. It's an ugly color. Ugh, puke green. Whatever. Now isn't the time to get sidetracked. Now is the time to hold down the power button and shut down the bullshit. It's actually kinda hard to even look at Stephen at this moment. He's just standing there in the corner, waiting just like the rest.

This concerns all of them. Every single one of them, but especially Misha. He married that monster. He's seen what he's capable of first hand. If and when it comes down to it, Jared's gonna have to use Misha as a willing--or unwilling--bargaining chip. Tyler silently eats his potato chips that Misha had purchased for him at the vending machine. That's a lie. It's anything but silent and it's so fucking annoying. Jared hops out of Jensen's lap, power walking over to snatch the snack away from the handsome security guard. It makes him wonder why he didn't try to get with Tyler instead. At least he's experienced in various areas...and places. Wink wink. He's so hot, but so is Stephen. He doesn't regret being with him though. He's only wonders if things would be different if he decides to suck Tyler's dick instead of the secret psychopath's. Oh, boy. What fun! The man with the scratchy beard puts on the saddest sour face ever and tries to grab back at his chips. Nope. He ruined his fucking chance.

"Gimme those back, You Brat!" Tyler groans.

Jared proceeds to stick his hand into the bag, grabbing some of the salty treats. "Make me."

"You know I can't do that..." He says as he looks at a glaring Jensen. "Mr. Grumpy-Pants is gonna kill me and bring me back only to kill me again! Why do you have to be an asshole, Padalecki!?"

"Because you're one of my best friends, Loser. And sadly, you're the only one whose dick I've never seen. What a pity. I'm sure it's a big fucker too. Maybe the carpet matches the bushy drapes--"

"Jared." Jensen growls. "Sweetheart, you might wanna stop talking about dicks and start giving us the info on your personal history with Pellegrino. I'm dying to know more."

Who's being the asshole now?

The boy paces the room, sighing as he stuffs his face with the bag of chips. "Right. Got a little off track for a second. My bad. You know, if you want, after this we can talk about how crazy you get when I tickle your hole just right so--"

Jensen blushes madly as he yells. "Jared!"

"Aaaaand we're off!"

****

_It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye. And, strangely, that's exactly what happened to the guy that just tried to kill Jared. Shame. He was actually enjoying this little banter between them. He's a crazy man, schizophrenic. How Jared didn't notice before, he doesn't know. But he certainly needs to get to a new hotel before this one discovers that their bellhop is dead in his room. And here he was thinking that this mission was gonna be dull. Piece of shit. Gerald didn't bore him with many details about his mark named Mark, but he only gave him the short cliff notes. He botched a deal between them and ran off to Rome in hiding. So, that's why he's here in this beautiful city. The movies seriously don't do it justice. It's so tempting to just grab a local hottie and just fuck all night, but that's not what he's gonna do. Nope. Not while Stephen's still around._

_As Jared packs his shit up to leave and find a new hotel, he stops to think about the blonde that he left behind. The one that isn't Jensen. To be fair, Jensen's hair color is becoming less blonde and more...like his. Kinda weird, but not really. Stephen's probably in his apartment, watching movies and worried sick about him, which is completely fine. At least he isn't sleeping with random guys like someone he knows. Whatever. The sooner he finds his mark the better. The city's huge, but he can make it work. He's got resources. Certain blonde, stoner sized resources that should be calling any minute now with some useful information. Jared really knows how to choose them, doesn't he? He must have a thing for blondes or something. Strangely enough, he's never seen this Mark Pellegrino fucker as he is never in pictures. It's odd. Even Gerald has zero snapshots or mugshots available for him to view. Just his fucking luck. Right!? Yup._ _When he gets outside, he immediately dials Chad's number. The asshole takes too long when answering._

_"Y'ello?"_

_Jared scoffs. "Fuckin Christ, Chad, you sound like you smoked everything in a medicinal marijuana shop. What the fuck, man? Concentrate."_

_"Dude, you know this is how I concentrate. Keeps me sharp. Focused. I need that if I'm gonna help you. Anyways, why are you so grouchy?"_

_"So, I just arrived, and I make a new friend." Jared grumbles bitterly as he adjusts his grip on the dufflebag with clothes and weapons inside. "We start talking and suddenly, he attacks me. Just full on rabid dog. I had to use a corkscrew on his eye just to get him to stop."_

_On the other end, Chad chuckles. "That's a nice welcoming he gave you. Hey, at least you're alive. Learn anything new?"_

_"Are you fucking serious!? I was calling you to see if you had any--!"_

_"Dude, I'm totally fuckin with you." The stoner snickers. "I've learned a couple of things actually. I found a rare picture of him and a new one from the satellite feed I hacked into so you can do a comparison. Just sent it to you. And by the way, I don't really appreciate you treating me like shit. I'm the one giving you valuable info."_

_For that, Jared rolls his eyes, huffing. "What are you gonna do? Quit? As if you have a choice. You know way too much about the family."_

_"Which is why I'll remain." Chad relents. "Look at your phone." The teen puts in his headphones with a mic to view the image while listening to his best friend. "Seems that the satellite picked up his image. You don't know how hard it was for me to get this. Anyways, I need you to compare the two."_

_The phone vibrates not long after Chad speaks, prompting Jared to look at his oncoming messages. There, he sees two separate images of Pellegrino. One from his youth, and another from what looks like ten minutes ago. It's definitely a match. He's got the bluest eyes that Jared's ever seen, but then there's the hair. Jesus Christ, that fucking hair. Why him? Is it some kind of curse? Did he fuck someone's husband in a previous life, only for that someone to jinx him to forever be attracted to sexy blonde men with beautiful eyes. It has to be a curse. There was Jensen, then Stephen, now there's this Mark Pellegrino bastard. Just his luck. Well, Chad too if you count the times that they made out and blew each other. Yeah. Nope. It's definitely the opposite of luck. Jared locks his phone and speeds up, power walking faster down the sidewalk. He's frustrated and he lets Chad know of his sudden frustration. Hey, it's only right. They're best friends after all._

_"Me and blonde guys, right?" Jared laughs sarcastically. "I'm cursed."_

_Chad's definitely rolling his eyes over the phone. "You call it a curse, I call our time together a blessing."_

_"Shut up."_

_"What? You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy it. You came every time and each time, you'd call my name. I miss those days, Jay."_

_The killer blushes, unable to find the right words. He's flustered. "Yeah, well...too bad. What other info you got for me about the mark?"_

_Blondie sighs heavily. Probably because Jared shut him down so easily. "He's in a hotel not too far from where your's was. I can wire you some more money and get our guy to give you the backup identity. You better get a move on, Jaybird. I hear that he's leaving tomorrow morning. You need to make your move soon."_

_"Thanks. I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to say that I'd be lost without your help or something."_

_"Something like that."_

_"Yeah." Jared laughs. "Well, I suppose that it's nice to have you around. Get me some more intel. Talk to you later."_

_"Whatever, Sexy."_

_****_

_After meeting up with one of Chad's contacts and getting the alternate identity, Jared checks into the hotel that Mark Pellegrino is allegedly in. To be honest, he's kinda scared. Not by much though. It's just that this guy has taken over Jeffrey's businesses and shit. It gives Jared the shakes as he opens a bottle of wine awaiting him in his room. He doesn't bother looking for a glass; he grabs the neck of the bottle and just drinks from it. If this man is anything like Jeffrey, then there's gonna be a problem. It's bad enough that he's got minor PTSD problems about the whole incident. There are times when he wakes up screaming for Jeffrey to let go of him and other times when he yells for Jensen to open his eyes, only for him to die. It pains Jared to know that they both have suffered greatly at the hands of a sick motherfucker like Morgan, but at least they survived. Speaking of survivors, Jensen's still blowing up his phone with texts, asking if his hitman job is going well. Also, occasionally demanding him to call him so they can "talk about their fucking problems". As if._

_The major difference between Jensen and Stephen is that Stephen doesn't push. He waits patiently for Jared to tell him what's wrong or what isn't right while Jensen rushes ahead, striking at the root of the problem. It's just him being caring is all, right? Yeah, that's gotta be it. Even if he won't admit it--not even to Jared--he's got a heart of gold. Well, if gold was painted over the icy, cold exterior. It only thaws when it comes to the boy, naturally. Oh, the wonders of human emotion. Stephen makes Jared happy, that's true, but he can't help but to feel torn between the two men. Should Jensen change his ways early, he'll have to drop everything and go back to him. Sadly, it'll probably hurt the other blonde, but Jared thinks that deep down, that man would understand. But now...now, he's starting to get feelings for him, so the thought of leaving him behind is bittersweet._

_Jared takes a long pull on the wine bottle, burping obscenely when he sets it down in the ice bucket. A Seventeen Year Old with a near drinking problem. The world is full of surprises. He digs around in his bags for his guns, laying them on the bed. His and Chad's contact, Switch, is a great arms dealer and can make the best forgeries seen around the world. He's not so bad to look at either. Unfortunately, he's straight, though, if he really wanted to, Jared could convert him. All it takes is a few wistful glances and a blowjob and BLAM! Instant pole smoker. That's a little harsh, but eh. Whatever. He can say it. It's not as bad a faggot or anything, so yeah. He takes out the silencers for the dual pistols he obtained from the contact and puts them on securely. This business is not a joke and by the end of the night, someone's not walking out of the city alive and Jared intends on retiring to Paris when he's older. He smiles as his phone chimes; text message. Picking it up, he sees that it's Chad with more details. Great._

**_Learned from a few people that he's attending a club tonight. Here's everything I know about it. I tipped off Switch and he's gonna be your driver. Wear something nice and don't look like a rent boy that loves sucking cock for fucks sake. If you plan on killing the mark in the place, don't leave a mess, don't leave any witnesses and yadda yadda yadda. You know the deal. Your father and I expect to hear back from you when it's done. Jeff too. He says that he loves you. Ugh. Hurry up. I got a joint waiting for you back here._ **

_Chad never fails in making him laugh or smile. That motherfucker is priceless, he'd never trade him for anything in the world. Same as Jeff, that prick. He needs to let go of his brotherly talons and let Jared soar on his own. If their dad can do it, so can he! He understands completely about what Jeff's worried. Being a hitman is a dangerous job, especially being a hitman for Gerald. But hey, at least he gets out of the house to travel the world while killing people. Two of his favorite fucking things. Woo-hoo! Jared scowls when he gets a message from Jensen not long after reading Chad's text. He doesn't take the time to open it either because he honestly wants no bother in him. Right now, he's more focused on finding and eliminating Pellegrino. He's done his father wrong, so now he's gotta pay. Sighing, he pockets his phone, wallet and key card for the room. He's gotta do some shopping. If he's gonna kill someone in a club, he at least needs to look dashing doing so. Dashing? What is he, a James Bond character?_

_****_

_That night, Jared stands outside of his hotel, ready for Switch to pick him up. He didn't do too much shopping, but he definitely picked up a few new shirts for Stephen and Jeff. Okay, more than a few. He damn near bought the entire store, but no one's gonna say anything about it. Not with the amount of money he had spent. Out of all of the things he purchased, he only bought a simple business casual outfit for this one night. He'll probably return it right after the deed's been done, that's only if there's no blood stains on it. His shirt is a simple v-neck, wine red and nearly six hundred dollars in US currency. His suit jacket is black, along with his jeans, and together they were around four hundred. His red sneakers, which are very fabulous and match his shirt, were also near six hundred. His tastes are kind of expensive, but that's okay. He can afford it._

_He checks the time on his black Rolex--which Stephen had bought him last week--and groans. Where the fuck is Switch? It's after eleven o'clock and Pellegrino's already at the goddamn club! He's leaving in the morning and Jared would really like to kill him before he gets away forever. He just needs to think about the money. He has twenty thousand riding on that son of a bitch's death and he ain't wasting this opportunity. Just as Jared thinks about calling a cab, Switch pulls up in a silver 2017 Alfieri Maserati. Holy shit! It's fucking beautiful. Yeah, that's the type of car Richard should be driving him around in. Jesus Fuck. Seeing Jared's impressed expression, Switch revs up the engine, smirking deviously at his boss. He's technically his boss. It makes sense. Jared and his father pay him for this shit. So yeah, he's Jared's subordinate all the way. And what kind of name is Switch anyways!? He suspects that that isn't even his real name; Chad doesn't even know it. Strange._

_"I see you checking her out." The guy with jet black hair says. "Hop in. You're gonna be late."_

_Of course, Jared frowns as he slides in. "You don't wanna start there with me. I've been waiting for half an hour already. If you weren't so goddamned hot, I would've killed you."_

_"Ah, so you do have a crush on me. Is that right?"_

_"I have many crushes on many different men, Hot Stuff." Jared explains. "But I have a boyfriend. So, suck it."_

_"But if you didn't?"_

_"Then I'd consider turning you over to the darkside and blowing you until your dick fell off. Until then, drive. I have a traitor to fuck up."_

_****_

_"Hey, that's fuckin cheating!" Jared pants as Mark pulls a knife out on him. "I can't seem to fucking win against you, can I!?"_

_It's been one hell of a night and early morning. After finding Pellegrino, Jared couldn't just simply kill him in a dark corner of the club. No, he had to play with his prey before killing him. But you see how that turned out for him, didn't you? Everything's fucked now. They're both almost beaten to hell with bruises and scratches on top of a very tall building near an open body of water. Earlier, when he still had his guns, Jared went through hordes of Mark's goons, briefly getting into a short lived fist fight with one before killing him altogether. He didn't think it would be this hard, but he's known for underestimating his situations. Mark really is a formidable foe, nearly countering every attack Jared delivers to him. He admires his determination, but right now, he's seeing him as more of a pussy than a man. Bringing a knife to a fistfight? That's sort of a dick move. No, it's a bitch move. God! Mark chuckles weakly as he tosses the knife between both hands._

_"You call it cheating," He muses. "I call it being prepared. We gonna continue fighting or what?"_

_"I was just starting to like our little talk." The boy scoffs, putting up his fists in defense. "But if that's what you want, I'll oblige. I'm sorry for what's about to happen between us."_

_"Manners maketh man. What a gentleman. Your dad taught you well."_

_"You saw Kingsman too?"_

_Mark rolls his eyes as he charges at him, knife whipping expertly towards Jared. He dodges each swipe, careful not to jostle his body too much. He's hurt, they both are, but it's mostly in his ribs. Fuck. He really didn't pull any punches with his...punches. They connected, each hit, with such viciousness that it could probably take an elephant down. His chest is on fire, like his nerves and he's finding it increasingly difficult for him to move out of Mark's reach. It gets so bad that he loses his footing for a millisecond, getting slashed deep in his side. He cries out in pain, bravely using a high kick on Mark's hand. The one that's holding the knife. He hits his target and they both watch as the blade plummets to the water below. While he's distracted, Jared attacks the very attractive douchebag, kicking his legs out from under him. It's the kind of shit that you'd only see in kung-fu action movies. But that's only the beginning._

_Mark takes advantage of Jared's wounded state, quickly crawling over to him and smacking him over and over again. It hurts. Like, a lot. But of course getting bitch slapped multiple times hurts. Wait, bitch slapped? That's the goddamn best he can do? What happened to those god fearing punches from earlier? Did he suddenly run out of fucking steam. What a fuckin bitch! Jared grabs his hand mid-smack and breaks the fucker's middle finger. As he screams, the young assassin grabs his hair and headbutts him. Very hard. It has them both seeing stars, but Mark more so than the other. They tumble together, each of them attempting to get the upper hand. After five more minutes of vicious fighting, Jared starts coming out on top. By this time, they both stand looking as if they've been hit by trains carrying explosives. Mark wobbles on his feet, trying and failing to keep himself together. The boy smirks, blood staining his teeth as he puts up his hands again. He's empowered by thinking of the things and people he'd leave behind if he failed._

_Jared sighs heavily, exhausted, but determined. "What's the matter, Old Man? Can't keep up?"_

_"I take back everything I said about manners." Mark groans, clutching his side. "You little bastard."_

_"I've been called worse. But you know something? I like to think of myself as something more."_

_"Oh? What's that?"_

_"I'm a fucking criminal mastermind." Jared says as he roundhouse kicks Mark off of the building._

_He looks just in time to see the screaming man fall to his death, watching with unseeing eyes as his body slams against the water. He knows that he thought it before, but what a fucking bitch! Not just Mark, but the fight as a whole, including the ones before that. But hey, at least it's over. That's what Jared says to himself as he collapses on the roof of the building. He just needs to rest a while. Just for a bit. Kinda reminds him of that scary moment two years ago with his idiot ex-boyfriend. That son of a bitch. He's a treasure though, and he'll never admit that to anyone, including Jensen. When he closes his eyes, he thinks of Stephen cradling him in the exact same way that the boy did for Jensen. The images start to become more and more distorted until his father's current bodyguard's face becomes more prominent. He thinks of gorgeous, emerald eyes as he drifts off._

****

Everyone stares at Jared and he feels even more uncomfortable than before he began speaking. They're either being cocksuckers, or they're just a little captivated by the story. He's not gonna lie, he kinda does sound like he's in a spy movie just by revisiting the memories of months past. He stands in the center of the room, biting his lip and looking between the other four men present. Somehow, in the middle of the story, Tyler managed to get his snacks back. Honestly, Jared doesn't even remember letting them go. He's more into sweet shit anyways, like gummy bears and sour worms. He pisses off Stephen with that stuff, but Jensen supports and even encourages his unhealthy habit. Good for him. He seriously cares about those close to him and hides behind his cocky attitude like it's a shield. Jared just wishes that he can be as honest with himself as Stephen is...but he's not sure about that one either.

"I feel as though there's a huge element in this story that's missing." Jensen raises an eyebrow and elaborates when everyone but Jared gives him questioning looks. "Like, something's been skipped over."

Tyler chimes in because he just can't mind his business when it comes to Jared and Jensen. "Yup, I agree. What happened after you got to the club? All we know is that you two somehow met and you fought a lot of guys and kicked the poor asshole off the building. What happened in between that?"

"Nothing worth mentioning." Jared says dismissively, glancing at Stephen accidentally. "Nothing at all."

It's a lie and by the look on Stephen's face, he knows it too. "Okay. What do we do now?"

"I'll...I'll figure something out."

Jensen stands up to kiss Jared. "I know, Jay. I know. You always do."

"Uh, Jensen?" Stephen groans. "I don't think that's a good idea. You shouldn't be encouraging him to think on his feet. What if he gets hurt? We need a plan."

Frowning, the bodyguard speaks. "Excuse me? You got something on your mind, Amell?"

"I have a lot of things on my mind, ranging from death to--Look, I'm just trying to make sure that Jared doesn't go in there half-cocked on a fucking suicide mission. I thought you of all people would see how shitty that plan is."

"Oh, boy," Tyler nudges Misha's shoulder with his own, whispering. "I was waiting for this fight for so long. Kick your feet up and relax."

"Just because you were his rebound," Jensen hisses. "Doesn't mean you get to get all mouthy with me! Or do I need to remind you who you're fucking with?"

Stephen gets in Jensen's face, chest to chest while pushing Jared behind him in some sort of defense. "I'm not scared of you anymore,  _Ackles_. No matter how loud you bark, I'm not gonna back down. I'm gonna protect Jared with my life and I'm gonna start by helping him plan, with or without you."

"You have some nerve."

"It's more than just nerve."

"What, you're in love with him?" The older man cackles. "News flash! I have him, you don't! Get over yourself."

"Enough!' Jared screams. "Jesus, I don't want anyone else saying anything right now, just shit the fuck up! Stephen, I appreciate it, but I'm not a child. I can take care of myself. I've made it this far. Jensen, cut Stephen some fucking slack. You know how he is--or  _was_. Just calm down. Both of you aren't helping by yelling at each other, so give it a rest! My brother's in this STD of a city and I'm getting him back. But, to be very fair, thinking on my feet has gotten me out of some pretty tense situations before. Anyways, end rant."

Stephen nods and puts his head down, backing away to stand near the window again. Jensen tries to touch Jared's cheek, but the teen brushes him off, annoyed. This is exactly what he needs right now: His boyfriend and ex-boyfriend fighting over him. What a load of bullshit that he's stepped into. Oh, bother. You know, like how Winnie The Pooh used to say? Whatever. Excusing himself, he exits the room, deciding that fresh air is good for him at the moment. Upon closing the door, he realizes that he's just made a terrible mistake. Soon, he hears Jensen and Stephen shouting at each other once again. Now that it's started, it doesn't seem that it'll stop any time soon. He goes to the SUV and sits on the hood, face in his hands. This isn't good at all. Why can't things ever be normal for once? What in the Holy Hell is this? Feels like a strange movie. He puts the hood of his small hoodie shirt up over his head as he sulks. He feels a little empty. Like that missing spot in his story. There's a reason it's not there, but not everyone needs to know how Mark Pellegrino managed to seduce the un-seducable Jared Padalecki. It would not only devastate Stephen, it would also potentially affect Misha as well. This is so screwed up. Feeling pissed and impulsive, Jared dials Mark's phone using a blocked number.

_"Who the fuck is this?"_

Jared laughs aloud. "Hey, Marky! Is that anyway to treat an old flame?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh heavens!!! Stay tuned!!!


	8. Never Should've Fucked With My Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared contacts Pellegrino and connects with Misha; they finally fuckin plan something.
> 
> The group gets attacked by one of Sheppard's men...AGAIN. A-FUCKING-GAIN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Bullfuckery has befallen onto our antiheroes today? Read on!

_"Oh. Hello, Jared. I didn't expect for you to call. If I had known that you gonna ring me up, I would've told my bitch to go home. I really miss your flexibility and tightness."_

"Ha! Yeah, whatever. I'm not calling to talk about how lazy and demanding you are in bed, Marky. I'm calling to let you know that I'm in town...and I have a little friend with me that you might know."

_"Do enlighten me. Please."_

"Ex-husband Misha Collins ring any bells?"

_"What!? What the fuck are you doing with Misha? Where is he? How do you know him?"_

"Funny story actually. My boyfriend fucked him before and after we met. I know a lot about Misha and I know that  _he knows_ a lot about you and your businesses. So, what do you say we call this thing off now? I give you Misha and you give me my fucking brother. How's that sound?"

_"Fine! Fuck you, Padalecki. You may be an amazing fuck, but you're a shitty person."_

"Aww...thanks for calling me amazing. Can't say the same about you. Okay, new rules. I'm not waiting an extra day to see Jeff. It goes down tonight. 1 AM at your casino. Don't be late."

_"If I fucking find you before then--"_

"Oh, I'm sure you'll do something scary. Just remember that you never should've fucked with my family. See you soon, Mark."

Jared hangs up the phone, sighing, but he doesn't stop there. He screams loud, throwing his head back. He's frustrated and he just made a deal without consulting any of his friends about it first. He feels shitty. Not because of that, but because he let Jeff down, got him in danger because of some stupid mistake. He shouldn't have left Rome without going down to that water to check and see if Mark was dead. Jared feels like a true fuck up...but at least he won't make the same mistake last time. He'll kill Pellegrino for the second time, all the while taking down the empire he stole from Jeffrey. Damn. That's a lot of work. Gerald will most likely seize Mark's assets once he's dead, or at least hire someone to do so. That's just the first step. After the money goes to them, he'll call on Jared to eliminate any lieutenants and stragglers who attempt to wrestle for power once again since the teen's so good at killing people. It's a nice thought and suddenly, this suicide mission isn't looking that bleak anymore. He might actually make it. Maybe, when it's all over, he and Jensen will take a vacation to London. Just the two of them. Or maybe just stay here in Vegas for a while. Maybe get married...? No.

The door to the motel room opens and closes, forcing Jared to look up. It's Misha. Jesus, just when he thinks that he has some alone time. The man gives a tight lipped and sympathetic smile to him, getting closer when Jared signals him to. He doesn't sit on the car, but he stands near it, probably out of respect. What a lovely, strange, abnormal person. If he were to die tonight, he'd want Jensen to stay with Misha, just to keep him company. Maybe they'll become more somewhere along the way. Danny and JJ will probably enjoy having him around, yet Jared knows that Danneel with treat him with disdain. In her eyes, no body can replace Jared but Jared. That's why he loves her. That's why she's his friend. But enough about death and sad shit. Misha's obviously here to talk about something, otherwise he'd be in a heap of shit right now. Jared doesn't have time for games. He needs a Plan B in case Plan A goes to shit...and he doesn't even have a Plan A. Fuck.

"You walked out so quickly," Misha starts. "That I didn't get to ask you if you were okay."

The brunette teen scoffs, though he smiles at the end in amusement. "What do you care for, Milo? We're not even friends."

"It's  _Misha_ , but I have this sinking suspension that you already know that." He hums, kicking a pebble with his shoe before sitting next to Jared. "And I was kinda hoping that we were getting to that stage where we can talk to each other about stuff. Not as friends, but like two guys who share a common enemy or whatever. We can play that game where we take turns asking eachother questions."

Weird.

"Okay." Jared sighs, taking his hood off. "That's...okay? Fine by me, I suppose. What do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know actually. Hehe. I was kinda hoping you'd provide a topic, but I can think of something. Let's see...oh! Why'd you decide on being a hitman/assassin for your father?"

The killer eyes the guy next to him carefully, eyebrow cocked upwards. "Because I like killing people. Next question."

"That's not how it works!" Misha laughs. "We're gonna have to start over because your answer lacked emotion and it was way too short. Okay. Why'd you decide to become a hitman?"

"Because I  _really_ like killing people."

"Jared..."

"I'm fucking with you!" The youngest one chuckles, hardly containing his composure. "I guess--I don't know...I decided on it because I feel as though I'm not good enough for anything...else." His smile fades as he starts to become serious; he's frowning. "In my family, the only good thing you can do is get rich and kill someone. That's it. All my life, the only constant was death and the rewards and consequences of death. I killed at an early age to save someone who I care a lot about to this day. Had I not been there, she would've died. Had I not fought against the attackers, they would've taken me too. So, I decided to become better, to become a deadly son of a bitch in order to protect myself and my family. You see how well it turned out for Jeff. I'm...I'm a monster through and through...but I don't kill for sport. It's a necessity for me. I guess you can say that I became this person to protect my loved ones. I kill to survive. That's all."

Jared knows that Misha is somewhat intrigued and frightened by his tale. He's an outsider, so it makes sense, yet it shouldn't come to a complete shock. He was with a mobster for years. Surely death and corruption isn't new to him. Unless Mark didn't do his business in front of him which he knows is a lie. This life isn't all sunshine and happiness. It's deadly and one false move can get you killed...or worse. There are other ways to kill a man without actually murdering him. Psychological torture is quite popular nowadays. Hell, Jared was subjected to it already. Twice and by the same man. Unfortunately, it's impossible to kill the same man twice...well, almost impossible. He really wants to know how Mark survived that fucking fall. And now he'll get that answer. If not from the man himself, then from his former bitch. That's a little too much, though he doesn't care. It's true. Misha's his bitch in every sense of the word. He's soft; he lacks a voice.

"That's...admirable." The man huffs. "I guess. In a way. At least you're happy."

Jared shakes his head, unconsciously laughing. "Who says I'm happy? I mean, yeah, I guess with Jensen, but am I really happy with my life? Ya know, killing and stuff? Sure, I'm great at it and all. I love doing it...but I guess you can say that I'm becoming a killer with a conscious. When I get older, I'm probably gonna be doing the same fucking thing, over and over again. I don't wanna be fifty and snapping people's necks. But anyways, I think it's my turn. I hate getting sentimental. How did Pellegrino survive?"

"He..." Misha begins. "Apparently, a woman on the street saw him fall. She called the police and they fished him out of the water. He was near death, almost every bone was broken. I thought I lost him. When I saw him, he told me about everything that happened to him, including...including having sex with the guy that tried to kill him. He never gave me your name, Jared. Probably because he thought I'd get revenge or something. Stupid. He knows better than that. I'm not that kind of person. And don't worry...I'm not judging you for what you did. Definitely not mad either and I most certainly won't tell the others. Mark set his sights on you, that's what he does. He's been this way for years...but I can't let him go. No matter how many people he sleeps with, I can't stop loving him. It won't be easy, but I have to let go. He needs to be stopped; he can't be allowed to hurt anyone else."

Jared listens to the story silently. He's starting to feel remorse, an emotion that's been unfamiliar up until now. Mark is a man that Misha loves, but it's unknown to what extent. Would he betray them if Pellegrino ordered it? It's a possibility because he's afraid of the consequences if he doesn't comply. They were married for a reason and Jared's positive that they had to have been in love at some point. Hell, it seems like they still are. Then there's the knowledge of him and Mark sleeping together in Rome. At least Misha's keeping his fucking mouth shut about it. For that, Jared is grateful. He doesn't know why he's keeping it a secret when it'd be so easy for him to just blab to everyone else about it. They aren't friends, they don't even like each other, so why? Jared's not gonna question it just in case. He's a little suspicious of this weird guy. His motives aren't very clear other than he wants his ex-husband to die. He guesses that no prison will be able to hold him; expensive lawyers and such. Money talks.

Jared messes with the drawstring of his hoodie. It all clicks together now. "You were plotting to kill him even before Jensen and I came along."

It's not a question.

"Yeah...I was. Opportunities kept popping up, but in the end, I couldn't do it. Mark has done terrible things to people, some innocent, some guilty. I know what he's capable of, but I also know what you're capable of...and I know that you're stronger than him. You can take him down, Jared. You and Jensen."

"Won't be easy, like you said."

"I know."

"Yup...yup."

"My turn again." Misha states. "You were with Stephen for a while when you dumped Jensen. Why?"

That question shoots through his heart. He responds anyway, throat dry. "Because I wanted Jensen to hurt like he hurt me. It's not do hard to explain and it was a simple plain. Just fuck his best friend until he cleaned up his act. I watched him beg for forgiveness over and over while I flaunted my new relationship in his face. But then I pushed him too far and he found you. God, that made me so fuckin pissed. I really wanted to beat the shit outta you that night. A part of me still does...but I know that it's not worth it."

"You know that Stephen's in love with yoh, right?"

"I know."

"And you might be in love with him too." Jared looks over at Misha, lips poked out in a slight frown. "I can see the way you look at each other. Him more specifically. He wants to protect you, to make sure that you don't get yourself killed. Jensen too. You know, just between us two, I think you should let go of the feelings you might have for Stephen."

The boy sneers. "I'll do that when you learn to stop being afraid of Pellegrino." Misha puts his head down. "Not so easy, is it? Look, this talk was nice and all, but we gotta make a plan. I just got off the phone with him right before you came out here."

"What...?" The bright eyed man whimpers. "You called him? What'd you say? What'd he say? Does he know--?"

"Relax, okay? I'm gonna tell you what happened when we go inside. Everyone needs to know about this. Just hang tight alright? It's almost over."

He grunts as he picks himself up from his spot on thr car. He gestures for Misha to follow; he does quickly. Jared's got this strange feeling that makes him wanna reach out and hug the scared, little man. It's okay. It's okay. That's what Jared keeps saying in his mind. Everything's alright, though everything is far from alright. Soon enough, something big is gonna go down, he feels it. It's like looking up at black clouds and knowing that a storm's coming. That's exactly what's about to happen. A major shitstorm by the likes none of them have ever seen. Jared glances to his right at the opposite side of the parking lot. He sees a black convertible with tinted windows. That's not a good sign, but it could be nothing in particular. Just some rich fuck's car. The fucker's probably getting head in there at this very moment. He frowns. It's only eleven o'clock in the morning. They need to move soon. Something's strange about this whole thing.

* * *

As expected, everyone else was shocked to learn that Jared spoke with Pellegrino without their knowledge. Jensen, however, wasn't as shocked, having that cocky, aroused, knowing smirk on his face. Yup. Someone's getting their dick sucked tonight. He gazes at Jared hungrily, making not-so-subtle eye contact with him. No one but Stephen seems to notice and it makes him wanna take the teenager away and never look back. That would have a very negative impact on Jensen, Jared and, most importantly, Gerald. As far as he knows, the patriarch has no immediate knowledge of the two of them and the security guard would like to keep it that way, yet he wants the world to know how he feels about the hitman in front of him giving his current lover googly eyes. It's unfair. What makes Jensen so irresistible? It's probably Stephen's insecurity talking, but maybe he's not enough for Jared. But maybe he can be if he tries hard enough!

"So," Tyler grins, scratching at his beard. "When's the deal going down?"

"There isn't one." Jared smiles back, unpacking his guns and equipment. "He wants a fight, I'll give him one. My way, of course."

Jensen goes behind him and grabs his hips as he checks over everything. It makes Stephen's teeth grind together. "So, deception, huh? Reminds me of the time in Amsterdam."

"Don't get me started."

"What happened in Amsterdam?" Misha asks. Stephen is a little more than curious as well.

"Well, I was just getting started on being a hitman. I decided to take Jen with me for once, but after that whole fiasco, I said no more." The boy laughs, playfully pushing back on the man's groin. "Anyways, I was sent to kill this crazy dude who stole a few hundred thousand from dear old dad. I tricked him, made him believe that he was really getting away. Unknown to him, I had Jensen plant a bomb in his boat. That's just the beginning. After the job was done, we didn't even go home right after. We hit the town, eating all kinds of shit laced with pot. It was awesome...until Jensen punched a guy who took an interest in me. Big mistake. The dude was a fucking cop! We barely made it out of there. Not going there anytime soon."

Stephen nods, intrigued. "Interesting. Sorta your thing. You mind explaining more about your plan."

"Sure." He speaks. "To him, there's a deal, but to us, there isn't one. We know where he is. He doesn't know about us and I doubt that he has an amazing tech dude like we do. We'll arrive an hour early and I'll get Chad to hack into the security from where he is. You, Jensen and I will go in while Tyler keeps Misha safe outside in the car; you'll wait for us."

Tyler huffs. "And here I was thinking that I'll get to participate in the boss fight. Anything else in this brilliant plan of yours?"

"Just keep the car running. If this works out as smooth as I want it to, we'll have Jeff in no time, Mark will be death and Misha will finally be free. Then, of course, is the matter of the  _other_ Mark."

Jensen rubs the killer's shoulders. It's his fault that Jared almost died at that gas station. "Yeah...we'll take care of it. We'll be okay. I just know it."

"I hope you're right." Stephen sighs. "For all our sakes...including his. So, I hope you're right."

* * *

They all stayed in the same room for the remainder of the day, continously going over their "foolproof" plan. Hardly. If they fuck this up or are caught in the middle of this, it'll be compromised. That's perfectly fine because Jared's always been the "Run and Gun" type of guy. The one to get a little messy, to favor straight up action instead of stealth. Though he's great at both, the former is more preferable. He begins thinking of the talk he had with Misha not too long ago. It's undeniable. Just when he was getting back with Jensen, he started falling for Stephen. He's tried to deny these feelings and shit, but it's starting to become impossible. An epic love triangle? Oh, that's  _exactly_ what he needs right now! Now, that's strictly for young-adult science fiction/fantasy novels. Nothing more, nothing less. It's kinda odd because if it was that kind of book, he's positive that Stephen would be the obsessed vampire and Jensen would be the extremely horny, very hot werewolf. That's a funny little thought...one that needs to get the fuck away from his mind ASAP!

Around ten, Jared starts getting antsy. What if they really fuck up? What if Jeff's already dead? No! No, not that! Anything but that! To distract himself from the bad thoughts in his head, he walks over to Jensen who's sitting on the bed cleaning guns. Without a word, he hops into his lap, slamming their lips together. At first, Jensen's stunned, unable to process what's going on, but once he does, he drops the gun to the floor. He grabs the back of Jared's head and firmly squeezes his ass before flipping them over so that the boy's on his back on the bed. By this time, everyone files out to their respective rooms so as to not witness the intense show that's about to happen. Jared sees Stephen exits last as he continues to kiss Jensen. He's so goddamn sad that it hurts his heart, but he can't stop. Not while he's chubbing up nicely. The green eyed man's dick pushes against the inside of his jeans; Jared grabs it, savoring the moans that sound in the air.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Jensen questions, grinning. "I'm starting to think that deathly missions are a huge turn on for you."

"What can I say? I'm not hard to please." The brunette chuckles as he claims his boyfriend's lips once again.

"Liar."

"So?"

"So, you're a lying liar."

"You gonna fuck me or what?"

"...Until you can't fucking walk."

After several minutes of foreplay, they both strip out of their clothes until Jared's only wearing a shirt and boxer briefs; Jensen's boxers are starting to look smaller with that huge thing poking in the front. The man kisses down his lover's neck, paying attention to each and every pleasure spot. This is better. It's awesome to see that even after all this time, Jensen still knows where all the spots are. It's sort of a hassle to get Stephen to find them, but he understands that it's only because he's not very experienced. Enough about Stephen. It's about a man with sexyfuckinhot looks and a dick the size of a remote control. Exaggeration, but it'd be amazing if that were the case. Jared wraps his long, slender legs around his boyfriend's waist securely, writhing in intense pleasure. The moment soon gets ruined, however, as a loud knock sounds on their door.

What the hell? Is it one of the other guys? Did they leave something in here? Jensen, being the brutish brute that he is, resolves to ignore the knock and finish his business. Jared shrugs it off too; those guys know what's going on in here. They'll be okay. But then, there's another knock, louder than the last one. Feeling aggravated, Jensen removes himself from in between the boy's legs, he grabs a pistol from the small table and heads to the door. Jared does the same. When he opens it, they look upon a peculiar sight. There's a big man standing there, just staring down at them with dark, murderous, chocolate brown eyes. He's bald and he has a large scar over his left eye. Come to think of it, that eye is completely grayed out. The guy's wearing what looks like a very expensive business suit with a pocket watch tucked away and out of view. Did Jared mention that he was fucking tall and probably built like a brick wall? He has tattoos on either side of his neck, but the clothes he's wearing seems to conceal them.

It seems that Jensen knows this man by the look on his face. Having said that, a fight soon breaks out with the blonde attempting to shoot the giant bald guy. He fails epically; the guy disarms him, sending the firearm flying towards the other side of the room. Jared tries something similar, only to end up in the exact same position as his lover: gunless. He kinda feels naked without a gun. Is that weird? Nah. Not at all. While they're stunned and backing away, the man quickly walks all the way in and shuts the door. Of course, this is before he takes his jacket off. When he does, Jared sees the tattoos that litter his arms and knuckles. Now, here's a true brute in his prime. Alright, he can dig it. Everyone likes a challenge. Thankfully this room has a lot of space for them to maneuver around in; dodging blows and such. Jared looks at Jensen, eyebrow pointed at the sky as he takes a defensive stance. He wants an explanation as he's never seen or met this guy before. Well, as far as he knows. He could be someone out for revenge. Sounds about right, but revenge against him or Jen?

"He's one of Sheppard's men." He confesses, sheepish grin in place.

Of course!

"Of course!" Jared says out loud. He glares openly at the man in front of him. "Name please?"

"Barnaby, Young Sir." So polite and this motherfucker has the audacity to have a deep, English accent. Son of a fucking bitch! "It isn't my intention to do you harm, but if you interfere with my job, then I'll have to--"

The boy interrupts because he's a dick. Enough said. "Eliminate me. Yeah I know all about that. If I want, I can come with and yadda fucking yadda. Look, we were kinda in the middle of something and after that, we were gonna kill some other pain in the ass, so I'd really appreciate it if you come back afterwards."

"I can't do that. My orders are to take Jensen back now."

"Then I guess we're at a crossroads." The blonde grumbles, half naked. He's not even hard anymore, neither of them.

"I suppose we are."

"You know I'm not gonna let him go without a fight right?" Jared deadpans, still ready for a brawl.

Barnaby cracks his neck on both sides, flexing his knuckles too with relative ease. "I expected as much. Very well. I'll try to make your death quick."

That seems to have an unwanted effect on Jensen. He's the first to strike out, punching at the brick wall of a man. It's not so easy. The guy doesn't even block the attacks. He shrugs them off like they're simply a nuisance. Somewhere in his mind, the boy imagines Ballroom Blitz playing on a never-ending loop. Barnaby counters a punch that probably would've broken his nose if he were a normal person. He grabs Jensen's fist and punches him in the stomach before throwing him over the table, breaking it. Most of the guns are bagged up already or with the others. Jared looks at the dufflebag with the stock of a shotgun sticking out. Unfortunately, Barnaby also notices and before he can get a chance to run for it, the Englishman nearly cracks his jaw with a surprise punch, forcing him to drop to the floor. Jesus, is this guy the fucking Hulk or something? God, that hurt! Jensen recovers sooner than expected, trying and failing to tackle the huge fucker. He flips the bodyguard around, sending him on his back next to Jared.

Just then, the teen gets a sudden idea. This guy's a man. And that mean one thing. As Barnaby advances on them, Jared kicks his foot up, connecting it right to the asshole's family jewels. It works; he goes down like a sack of potatoes. They both savor their short victory by attempting to grab the gun. It doesn't work out in their favor. Barnaby grips Jared by the hair and tosses him at the television on the other end of the room. He spins just in time to have his back painfully hit the dresser that it's seated on. Kinda reminds him of the fight in a motel room when he was kidnapped by Jensen, except this time's more deadly than the last. Regaining his balance, Jared tries to stand up straight, feeling dizzy. He sees that cocksuckers coming at him again. Barnaby raises his fist to punch, but the boy moves at the last second, watching as his fist goes through the television without a scratch. Yeah, no. This is gonna be hard.

Glancing to his left, he notices Jensen trying to get up. He staggers and hits the floor again. He's not doing so good. Jared fails to see Barnaby in time and shouts when he grabs him by the head, standing behind him with his back facing the door. He's gonna break his neck. Christ. Unknowingly, he calls out to Stephen in distress. The other man finally manages to stand, hands up in a surrendering gesture. When it comes to Jared, that's Jensen's ultimate weakness. He'll cross the lake of fire naked just to save him from death. But if he really gives up now, he'll die. Not when they're so close to Pellegrino. They've come so far just to sit down and die. Jared struggles to get out of Barnaby's hold, but it's obviously useless. He's got the grip of a powerful pair of pliers. Jensen's expression is terrified. He should be. While this is all his doing, the teen assassin can't exactly fault him for it. They've both made mistakes that have costed them. Him with Sheppard and Jared with Pellegrino. Whatever his decision is, he'll go down knowing that Jared loved him in the end.

"Just--Just let him go, okay?" Jensen pleads.

Barnaby keeps Jared still, ready to snap his neck at a moment's notice. "I'll let him go if you agree to come back with me."

"He's not going anywhere, you fucking cocksucker!" Jared shouts loud enough for the others to potentially hear. Hurry it up!

"I'll go!" Jensen yells when he witnesses Barnaby tighten his hold on Jared. "Goddammit, I'll go! Just let him go!"

After a few seconds of silence, Jared comes to the conclusion that Barnaby isn't as gentlemanly as he seems. He hears him chuckle and just like that, he knows he's about to die.

What a cruel, fucking fate!

"I don't believe you, mate."

Just as he's about to finish the job, a loud bang fills the air. Not long after, Jared and Barnaby fall over. The boy coughs profusely, hand touching at his neck; Jensen crawls over to him, checking over his injuries. They aren't severe. Well, not at severe as Barnaby's. Looking over, he notices that the unstoppable piece of shit is dead on the floor, single bullet hole in the back of his head. Jared looks up as well, seeing Misha panting heavily and eyes wide with a pistol in his hand. Stephen and Tyler are behind him, comforting him and taking the gun. Piecing two and two together, he figures out the his call was heard and he was rescued by an unlikely ally. Great. It's official: Jared no longer hates him and considers him one of them. Now isn't the time to celebrate though and while they've managed to stop a very strong opponent, it just goes to show that Sheppard is gracing this city with his unwanted presence. Oh, Jared can't wait to get his fucking hands around that bitch's own neck just so he knows how it feels. Right now, they've got a job to do.

Shit just got serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit has indeed gotten serious! Stay tuned for more, guys! It's almost over! Won't be long now as there's a couple more chapters and a surprise ending! ;)


	9. You Don't Get To Live In The Fucking Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and company face off against Pellegrino. 
> 
> A sacrifice is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know for a fact that there's spelling/grammar errors about and I'm so sorry. :P Enjoy.

The ache in his ribcage hasn't subsided yet, or the very faint, very dull pain in his right leg. Barnaby wasn't aiming to hurt or injure, he was trying to kill, yet Jared managed to hold his own for a time. Never did he ever have to defend himself like that. It was insane and had Misha not came in that gun, Gerald would've been short one child. No words can describe how frightened he was at the moment Barnaby decided it was time for him to die. Jared realized just how much he truly wanted to live at that moment. He's not ready to die, yet he does dangerous shit every other day and weekend. He has no problem killing motherfuckers, but he can't fathom the thought of leaving Jensen and the others behind. He was so ready to give his life for his brother, but he would've been afraid to do so. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Jared's out of his thoughts, looking to his left.

It's Stephen. He's worried if his eyes are any indication. He's fiddling with the necklace that he bought for him from after he came home from Rome. It's a single, solitary ring. Thick too. To his right is Jensen and up front is Misha with Tyler driving. They've managed to illegally aquire a black van from some random asshole, using it for their mission. The SUV would've been too small for all if them to fit it despite the very back of it being big enough for one or two people. Besides, Sheppard's men already--probably--know what their car looks like. Can't get ambushed again. Jared gives him a reassuring smile, putting his pistol with a silencer in his waist holster with the twin gun. Thankfully, it has multiple pockets for ammo and such. Sweet. Stephen has a shoulder holster like Jensen's, but his is onyx instead of brown. They all have on all black except for Misha who will be in the van the entire time. Even if Jared wanted to ask, he's positive that the guy would've declined going in there.

Jared hands Stephen an assault rifle with a silencer attached. All of their weapons have silencers on them so as to not alert the enemy, but some of them don't and they're only used for emergencies. Jensen takes his hand and intertwines their fingers together. The gesture is silent, but the boy get the meaning nonetheless. If they die there, it seems that Jensen wants him to know that he loves the young man. Jared non verbally reciprocates, kissing him on the lips accordingly. He doesn't intend on dying today. Not anymore. He's got something worth fighting for. There's so much more for him to accomplish than murder and extortion and shit. He wants to go to college maybe. Take a class in economics and rise up in the world, the legal way like Jeff. But he's not gonna abandon his father's company, of course. It's just a beard, a mask to hide under while still doing deals with other trigger happy individuals who know better than to fuck with him. Jared's still Jared after all.

"No matter what happens--"

Jensen is cut off when his lover silences him with a hand over his lips. "Don't. We're gonna be okay. All of us. I promise. Especially me. I told you this two years ago, and I'm gonna tell you again." The teen smiles; the light of the van dim. "Spare me the 'before-the-battle speech'. Let's just get in there, kill him, then get out."

"You know, last time you said that, I almost died saving you when you were careless and let Morgan live. Remember?"

"I'm painfully aware of that memory. Thanks for bringing it up." Jared deadpans.

"Grumpy mush?" Jensen huffs out a laugh. "You're so very welcome. But after this, and after Sheppard, what then? What do you wanna do?"

"Um...I have no idea. Maybe we could take a break or something. I'm sure dad would be happy with me out of his hair for a while now that he's got Ms. Loretta. God, if I hear him talk about the two of them getting married one more time, I'll strangle that man." Suddenly, and impulsively, Jared's words come out before he can even think to stop them. "We could too ya, know...if that's what you want."

"Jay?"

"It's nothing." The brunette mumbles as he puts a combat knife in his holster. "Never mind. Stupid idea. Forget it."

"Jared, that's a big step, even for us..."

"Which is exactly why we shouldn't--"

"Which is exactly why we should do it."

He...what? Jared glances back over at Jensen, expression shocked. They've never talked about it, and he's never explicitly stated that he wanted to--hell, he still hasn't said it, even now--but it seems that Jensen understands his meaning; it's not like he shouted "Let's get married, baby!". Jared wants this all over quickly now so he can break the news to Danneel and his father, who may or may not kill his bodyguard. Marriage is indeed a big step, one that the two of them are obviously not ready for, yet there's hope for them. They aren't the most...ordinary of people and it'd be hard to settle down with their professions. That's fine. They can do this. They'll make it work with what they have. Just then, Jared thinks about Stephen next to him. He probably heard everything. He knows that he did because the others did too. Tyler briefly looks back at them as he drives, grinning. Misha too. He owes that motherfucker his life. He saved him.

"Congrats! It's about fuckin time too. I was beginning to think that this trip didn't have enough surprises."

Jared scoffs in a playful manner. "Fuck you. If you want a real surprise, try waking up in a sex dungeon with a shackle around your ankle."

"Congratulations, guys." Misha says. "Got any plans for the wedding?"

"Still a work in progress." Jensen lights up a cigarette. "I haven't even proposed yet. Technically. Whatever."

From where he's seated, Jared can tell that Stephen's not a happy camper. He turns to face him. If only he could read his mind. As Jensen, Misha and Tyler begin talking, he just sits there, having a separate, non verbal conversation with the man that nearly had him all to himself. He wonders if Stephen knows that he fell in love with him, or that he's still having conflicting feelings for him. Either way, the way he looks at Jared is undeniable. Looks of sadness and betrayal, a mixture of the two, but most of all, he looks like he wants to throw him against a wall and just taketaketake. That's kinda hot and sounds nice and all, but it can't happen. Not at all. If only Jensen was into threesomes. Even then, it'd be a no. He doesn't like sharing and he'd definitely be beyond pissed off if it was with Stephen. Jared regrets the decisions he's made in this life, but he'd be lying if he said that the actions he made weren't fun to do at the time.

He whispers towards Stephen, making sure that no one else can hear. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me." The blonde responds curtly as he loads ammunition into his gun. He won't even look at him now. "I'm okay. If you're happy, I'm happy. That's all that matters. Just drop it."

He doesn't mean that.

He doesn't mean any of it.

But Jared stays silent as they ride off towards the casino. He doesn't want to choose. It would tear him apart.

****

When they finally arrive, Jared's fuming. Chad had called not even two minutes ago to inform him that not only can he not hack into the security system, but he also doesn't have a solid blueprint for the casino. What the hell!? Chad, that unreliable, stoner, dumbsmart bastard. When Jared gets his hands on him...oh, it's gonna be painful. However, he calms himself, knowing that Plan B and all the way through to Plan F has been secured. Not really. He just lied. There are no other alternative plans for them. They're officially screwed. Tyler parks in a nearby alleyway, extremely careful of his surroundings; they all have communicators in their ears thanks to the man who looks like a bear. Who knows when Sheppard's goons are gonna pop out for another fight. That's gonna suck major balls. Jared exhales violently, gripping his phone to the point of bear destruction. He's angry and that's obvious, but at least they still have guns.

The element of surprise may no longer be within their grasp, but the weapons are still intact. When Tyler shuts the car down completely, Jared, Stephen and Jensen exit. Blondie stretches, working out the kinks in his neck and back. His shirt rides up a bit and shows off a sliver of his milky white skin. The six pack under that shirt taunts him, laughing, shouting for him to just touch. Soon, Stephen catches him staring and stops stretching; they both blush under the night sky. Jensen, thankfully, doesn't catch on. Jared checks the chambers in both of his pistols, looking through the alley towards the front entrance to Pellegrino's Palace. What a shitty name. Narcissistic son of a bitch. He has another idea, though he won't go through with it. He's come to consider Misha a valuable asset, maybe even a person who you talk to about certain things. What're they called again? Friends?

"What should we do now?" Stephen asks. "It doesn't look guarded out front and it's closed."

"We can't just go through the front doors, Amell." Jared's fiancé snorts. Being able to even refer to him like that kicks ass. "That's usually how you send yourself to an early grave. There's gotta be a backdoor or something."

"There is." The trio turn to see Misha hopping out of the car, black glock in his possession. He seems a bit shaky. The boy understands why. "It's actually the side entrance. It's not guarded like the front usually is. He rarely ever uses it, only the staff."

Jared shakes his head. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You said that your friend can't hack into the security, right? Well, I know that casino like the back of my hand and I also know where the power generator is. I can help."

"No, it's out of the question."

"You don't understand, Jared." Misha insists. "I have to see this through to the end. I wanna see it happen...I wanna see him die. He's caused me so much misery and just can't anymore. I can't deal with it."

It's at this moment that Jared realizes just how much he wants to protect his new...ugh... _friend_. He knows exactly how he feels, but he doesn't want him anywhere near Mark. It's obvious, isn't it? Earlier, he had thought about what would happen if Mark commanded him to turn against them all. Misha would, almost without a doubt, do exactly just that. It's crucial that he stays behind in the safety of Tyler's company, yet Jared's having a debate about that. It'd be a lot easier and a whole lot quicker if the cute little man came along on their revenge/rescue mission. Jensen touches his shoulder, nodding. What's that mean? Not long after, Stephen playfully nudges his arm, smiling and also nodding. Oh. It makes a little sense now. They want him to tag along with them. Great. It's not like he has a choice in the fucking matter anymore. Sighing, Jared gets behind Misha, helping him out with his gun.

"Okay, so, you flick that part right there. That's the safety. Make sure it's always off. You never really know if some other assassin's got the drop on you. And just pull that part back--Yup. Good. I loaded that one myself. It's got fifteen bullets in it. Make em count, but don't take any unnecessary shots. If you want Mark dead, that's fine by me," Jared pats him on the shoulder as he passes by, ready to enter the casino. "Just let me be the one to kill him."

Jensen and Stephen follow behind quickly with Misha behind them. He puts the gun in his boot and covers it with his pant leg. "Whatever you say, boss."

Jared smiles as the double entendre of that statement is absolutely not lost on him.

****

True to his word, Misha led them through the side/backdoor of the casino. It leads to the kitchen and near that is the basement. When getting inside, the first thing they notice when they slip inside is that there's zero staff around. The kitchen's empty, devoid of all human life besides the four men. Misha ponders aloud about the possibility of Mark calling everyone off so he could have this meeting. It wouldn't come as a big surprise in Jared's eyes. He knows that Pellegrino will do anything it takes to ensure Misha's safety, which is utterly admirable, yet fruitless as the guy wants him dead. The irony is here somewhere, he knows it. Stephen sighs as he sees a plate of pizza on a counter near the stove. He picks it up, gobbling it in one go. Jared snickers; the pizza was definitely cold as Stephen's intense grimace is a dead giveaway. Misha rolls his eyes, careful to not be too ahead of the group as he gets them to the basement.

The teen killer wonders what would happen to Misha after they kill his ex-husband. Maybe he could work form him as his personal assistant. He always wanted one, but Gerald wouldn't allow it. More people to pay off apparently. That's fine. He makes his own money anyways. Jared doesn't have a problem paying him. And, oddly, he doesn't have a problem with him in general anymore. It was all wiped clean when he shot Barnaby, that fucking cocknose. He so wants to go to Hell just so he can kill him again and again. He was a brutal man, even more than Pellegrino. He looked like the type to--if he was a wrestler or boxer or something, but for all Jared knows, he probably was one--kill someone in the ring, fighting. He shudders at the thought as the descend the stairs quietly.

Jared takes point with Jensen when they reach the bottom of the basement. It's huge. That's what he said. No, focus. They're not even all the way in, Misha tells them. Oh, great. Another dirty thought. Hearing footsteps that aren't their own, Jared and his lover signal for the others to hide in wait while they take care of the obstacles. Stephen takes Misha and guides them behind a cardboard box in the darkness as the boy and Jensen push themselves up against the wall. They notice a flashlight, two actually. So, two guards? Easy enough. When they get closer, Jensen strikes first, using the guy's flashlight to knock him out. Seeing the other guard distracted with watching his partner get taken down, Jared comes out of the shadows, sweeping the man's legs out from under him. He delivers one swift punch to his face and he's out like a light. Jensen calls for the others to come out, smiling like an idiot.

"Piece of cake." He says.

Soon, a radio on one of the men sounds. It's Pellegrino's voice.  _"Everyone, come in. I have reason to suspect that our guests have arrived a little earlier than anticipated. Be alert and seal off all entrances and exits."_

Jared glares at his fiancé who just grins sheepishly back. "Piece of cake, huh?"

"We gotta move." Misha whispers loud enough for them all to hear. "The power generator is in the next couple of rooms. More guys are gonna be here soon."

"Then let's not waste any more time." Stephen grunts, patting Jared on the head briefly as he and Misha jog ahead.

Strange. It felt degrading...but not.

He's acting very weird. First, he doesn't want to acknowledge him, now he's being all friendly and whatever. It's confusing on Jared's end, but he doesn't have time to care about any of it. He and Jensen trail behind, guns at their sides. When Misha peeks through the door, mentioning that there's three guys ahead, Jared and Jensen kick the doors open, firing at the men. They go down easily, resulting in Stephen groaning in despair. He's either disappointed that he didn't get any kills, or he's pissed at how reckless they were with killing them. He should be happy that they aren't having a hard time with this. The group move forward with Misha directing them where to go in the dimly lit underbelly of the building. Thankfully they all have miniature flashlights for when the power shuts off. This plan can't possibly go wrong at all. This is what Jared thinks, but Jensen says aloud. He's rewarded with a soft smack on his ass for potentially jinxing them.

Minutes pass and the foursome manage to make it to the control room with little difficulty. Jared threw his knife at a fucker's back while Stephen put a bullet in between one other's eyes. They look at each other and smile before the boy goes ahead with Jensen and Misha. The man looks at the console, fiddling with various buttons that Jared is unfamiliar with. He frowns. How complicated can it be? Can't you just...unplug it? You can do that, right? He searches, but doesn't see one. When, Jensen notices what he's doing, he laughs. Douche. Eventually, after a couple more button pressing, there's a slow whirling sound and the lights go out. They all react accordingly, turning on their flashlights.

Backtracking, they make it all the way back upstairs and into the kitchen, successfully stepping over the few bodies in the way. Upon getting to the top, Jared informs Tyler, via the communicator in his ear, that the power's been cut and that he should get the van ready. He acknowledges this and promises to do do, but not before he makes a joke about the possibility of a backup generator, which would suck ass. Jared rolls his eyes in the darkness. Do they want him to fail this thing!? Stop with the fucking jinxes! He directs Misha to get behind him, but in front of Stephen so as to be protected on both ends. Jared and Jensen silently push open the doors going into the main lobby. After sneaking in for some time, he takes a minute to appreciate the color scheme and awesomeness of the interior. He's never been to a casino before, but he's sure that most don't look as elegant as this. There's a grand staircase with what he assumes to be Pellegrino's office above in a glass casing. He whispers for Misha to find a place to hide for the moment. The shorter man nods, doing as he's told.

Just as they all go into the middle of the enormous room, the lights are abruptly turned back on. Great. The jinx has been fulfilled. Jared silently curses both Jensen and Tyler, promising to make their lives a living Hell when he survives this. He just loves how he used  _when_ instead of  _if_. Delightful. The small group stop moving when they hear people behind and in front of them, coming down the stairs with the devil himself, Mark. He's grinning from ear to ear, pistol in hand. There's four men with him, and presumably, four men behind Jared and friends. His grip on his gun doesn't falter, but only get stronger; he's angry. That fucker hired goons to kidnap him, but they fucked it up and took Jeff instead. Yeah, it's fucking personal. Mark looks around, trying to spot his ex-husband. His expression turns from amused to agitated in a flash.

"Where's Misha?" He asks.

Jared smiles, all teeth. "It's just us."

"I doubt it. You're really dumb if you thought that you could just waltz into my business and break our deal." Mark twirls his gun. "Sorry. That was rude of me. Saw you coming from a mile away though. A place as big as this has to have multiple power outlets you know."

"Apparently so." The boy sighs, glaring at Jensen. "Nice place you got here. One of a kind. You use Morgan's money to buy this, or did you have to kill to get it."

The guy up on the staircase laughs heartily, shooting and killing one of his own as he does so. He's off his rocker! "No, no. Of course not! I'd never kill someone to get what I want. That's too easy. Jeffery Dean Morgan has been a helpful individual, even in death. His funds have helped me accomplish many great things. So, I ask you again. Wherever is my Misha, Jared?"

This guy...he's definitely not the same. He murdered one of his own henchmen so easily and without hesitation. The guy probably had a family, some kids. Jared's one to talk. He's killed men with multiple wives and children, but the ruthlessness of Mark is just so...unsettling. He needs to die, no questions asked. Someone as mentally unhinged as him doesn't need to be sent away to some nut house, they need to be euthanized. The incident from months ago must've been horrible on him, warping his brain. Being unable to move a lot and being near death can do that to a man. No, this man can't be allowed to leave this building alive. So, Jared lies, just to keep the banter going. Misha can't fall into this man's hands again. What's this feeling? This need to protect this guy who's years older than himself. A day ago, all he wanted was to kill him. Now? Not so much. It sucks when you start to bond with someone within a couple of hours. It happened before 

"He's not here."

Mark still doesn't look satisfied with that answer. "Right. The deal's off. I'll find him myself, but there's not even a need for that. He'll come crawling back to me soon enough. Gentlemen, dispose of the trash for me." As he starts walking back upstairs, he turns. "Oh, and Jared? Just remember that it's yours fault that Jeff's about to die."

That fucking asshole. Just as soon as he reaches his office, Jensen and Stephen open fire on some of the guys behind them while Jared goes for the ones in front. He manages to take only two down. Soon, they're a little overwhelmed and are forced to take cover. Jared is separated from his future husband and is with Stephen. The boy rolls out of cover, expertly debilitating one of the men by shooting him in the kneecap. As he falls, a bullet finds its way into his skull. He gets back into cover as they all seem to have acquired heavy duty machine guns. Can't they ever catch a break? He looks to where Jensen is. He's having a grand old time fighting off his attackers. Hey, at least he's happy. There's only four more men remaining and their assault doesn't look like it's going to fade anytime soon. Not with those guns.

It reminds Jared of the time in Costa Rica when he chased down a drug lord who cheated Gerald out of his money. It wasn't as bad as this, but it was still a shitty situation. There were less men with the same type of guns. They were untrained with those firearms though, yet they managed to pin him down behind a bar. With sheer ingenuity and determination, Jared caused a fire using the spilled liquor and a discarded lighter. In the end, the drug lord, Alejandro Vasquez, was cornered by him. He started to plead for his life, promising to never do what he did again. At first, Jared lowered his gun. He knew that Alejandro had kids of his own. He took pity on the man...but he had to get the job done. That was the first and only time he ever questioned the ethics of his occupation. After the job, he tracked down the guy's kids and dropped off fifty thousand dollars on their doorstep. He had a guilty conscious. He took those kids' father away from them. This feels different, yet the same.

The trio fight off the remaining men with difficulty. Jared begins to stand, but a single man comes out of cover. They missed him. He has his gun aimed at the boy, smiling. Jared sees everything in slow motion as the guy fires the gun and Stephen pushes him out of the way. There's two more gunshots heard after that. What...what just happened? He's on the floor...but he's not dead? He saw the guy shoot. If not him then...oh god. No! Looking back to where Stephen was last seen, he gazes at the man hugging his chest, blood pouring from the cracks of his fingers. It stains his shirt and some gets on the floor. He's breathing, barely, but he's still alive. More blood trickles from his mouth as Jared desperately crawls over to him. No! Nononono! This isn't happening! Not again! For a second, he sees Stephen's face swapped out for Jensen's. Just like in that car. No...NO!

"No, Stephen...!" Jared cries as he gets to the man dying. "You...why did you do that?"

With the other hand, Stephen caresses his cheek, wiping away the tears. "Because I love you." He looks at Jensen who rushes over as well. "I'm sorry, Brother. I didn't want us to be like this."

"Shut up." Jensen smiles, but it's full of sorrow. He holds back his tears. "Just...hold on, okay? We'll get something."

"No. No...It's too late for me. Just go get Jeff and take that asshole...down."

Jared's not having any of it. "No, dammit! I'm not leaving you here! You're coming with us! We...we can still do this. Just don't die...don't die. Please."

Stephen smiles as best as he can, ripping off the necklace. He hands it to Jared, his phone too. "Memories. Remember me as I was, not what I am now. I love you...so much."

Feeling desperate, Jared surges forward, lips connecting with Stephen's. The man's hand weakly grabs at the back of his neck as they embrace. It comes to the teen's attention that he just kissed another man in the presence of his fiancé. Surely he understands. He has to, even if he says nothing. Within seconds, Stephen's grip relaxes until his hand falls limp on the floor. His lips stop moving and his head falls back. The coppery taste of blood still lingers in Jared's mouth. Stephen's dead. The second man who captured his heart is gone. This is all his fault. Had he just snapped Pellegrino's neck, he'd still be alive. This...he's...he's fucking dead. Mark is a dead man. Jared looks up as he hears rapid footsteps behind them. It's Misha who looks on in horror. The boy stands, ready to rush up the stairs. He's broken beyond repair now. He pockets the phone and puts the necklace around his neck. He wants revenge. He wants Mark's head on a platter. He'll wade through hundreds of his men just to kill him. He has to do this, to avenge Stephen. Jensen grabs his arm, preventing him from going up. He looks at the man, nostrils flaring.

"Get him out of here." Jared growls, looking at Stephen's dead body.

"Jared--"

"GET HIM OUTTA HERE!" He yells, tears streaming down his cheeks. "He--He wouldn't want to be there. Take him outside. Now. I'll be out soon."

Jared snatches his hand away and bounds up the stairs two at a time, with Misha calling after him. He runs after him and they open the door together. The office is big, just like the rest of the rooms in this place. Jared notices his brother tied to a chair by rope. He's gagged too, but he's clearly calling his name. He's so relieved to see that he's still alive, but he's still pissed as all Hell when he notices that Mark is behind him, pointing his own gun at his head. This son of a bitch. The fucker looks to Misha with love who only raises his pistol at him. He's shaking, scared. Pellegrino's face is priceless. He's shocked and confused at this sudden turn of events. And as he should. Jared realizes that he doesn't have his guns anymore; they've been left behind in his grief and all he has left is his combat knife. Mark gets from behind Jeff and starts walking slowly to a shaking Misha.

"What are you doing, Love?" He says, hands up and smirking. "Why would you have a gun to my head?"

Misha sneers, grip never faltering. He's becoming less shaky. "You fucking know why, you piece of shit. Let him go. You let Jeff go and you stop this. You let him go...and I'll come back to you...for good."

Jared's shocked. "Misha...?"

"Okay." Mark starts backing away towards Jeff, still cautious about this. "You really mean that right? Seriously? No more trying to fight me every step of the way?"

"I'm deadly serious." Misha states as he cocks the gun. "And toss the gun over there."

Pellegrino flinches slightly. Jared guesses that he's never seen this side of his ex-husband. That has to be the case. The asshole slides the gun across the room and out of reach. He starts to untie the older Padalecki brother, starting with the rope around his midsection then the gag. Jeff shoots up, running over to his brother. Jared cries silently as he hugs him. He's still consumed in grief, but at least his brother is safe and sound. Jeff thanks him for everything, for coming to get him. He says nothing though, glaring over at the douchebag who's doing the same. What's stopping him from running over there to rip his throat out? Nothing at all, but he still doesn't do it. Probably out of respect for Misha, but fuck that! He had ordered men to kill Stephen. He's gotta pay. However, Misha throws the gun away and begins walking over to Mark, head down and beaten. He can't stay with this maniac. But he watches helplessly as he closes the distance to stand by Mark's side. The man forcefully kisses him and puts his hand around his waist.

"You got what you came here for." Pellegrino snarls, still fucking smirking. "Pleasure doing business with you. Now get the fuck out of my casino and don't come back."

Right. So, this is it then, huh? No one wins and Misha stays with a psychopath who might end up killing him? He doesn't see how that's a good deal. Jared gazes into his newfound friend's eyes, seeing deep sadness. How could he not see this before? Misha knows that he'll die when they leave for his betrayal, but Jared's not gonna let that happen. In a flash, he unclasps the holster for his knife and hurls it towards Mark. It hits him dead center in the abdomen. It's a direct hit; the entire blade pierced him. Misha quickly runs back over to Jared, hugging him. This is odd. They've never had any sort of physical contact. Well, there was the time in the car where he tried to attack him, but that's besides the point. He pats Misha's back before grabbing one of the guns off the floor. He watches Mark pull out the knife with some trouble as he slowly stalks over to him. He thinks of nothing as he presses the gun to his forehead. The man, despite the predicament he's in, smiles.

"I hope you know what you're doing." He laughs maniacally. "One little slip and I could end up in a coma. You already failed once. Who's to say that you won't fuck up a second time? I'll be back."

Jared shakes his head, expressionless. "Mark, in my movie, you don't get to live in the fucking sequel."

He takes the shot then, blood splattering on his shirt and on the floor. He's gone and the mission is finally over. But at what cost? He's lost a man who would've given him the moon had he attempted to ask for it. It makes his heart hurt, so he fires off five more shots into Mark's head until it's almost indistinguishable to a human being's face. He's frustrated with himself because he could've prevented all of this. Amazing, isn't it? After his rampage on the dead mobster, Jared takes out his cell phone. He unlocks the screen and takes a picture of what he just accomplished. He'll save this forever, but he wants his father to know about what he did. He puts it in a message and sends it, thankful that there wasn't an elaborate and extended fight scene. He needs a fucking cigarette right about now. Jared looks at the message once more before locking the phone.

_It's done. The bastard's dead. We're coming home. You're short one security guard._

He leads them out of the room and down the stairs. Jared ignores the feeling of loss when he sees that Stephen's body is gone, presumably by Jensen as he commanded. Good. He decides against taking the front door, going towards the kitchen to where the came from. Jeff tries to talk to him, Misha too, but he doesn't really have anything to say at this moment. Nothing at all. It feels like his heart is ripped in two. He lost a good friend tonight. Someone better than himself in every way possible. As they exit the side entrance, they're ambushed by huge men in suits. Jeff's taken again and knocked out as a man restrains Jared and Misha. From where he's standing, he looks in the alleyway and sees Tyler being dragged out of the van and into an all black car, Jensen follows after, unconscious. Jared screams for his fiancé, but then darkness takes his vision as he's hit in the back of the head. They've come so far only to win then fail in the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: So, this chapter was to include a fight scene (that Jared even referenced), but I got lazy. I felt as though Jared should be tired after seeing Stephen die, tired of the death around him. He didn't feel like fighting Mark so he just executed him, taking out his rage for the last time. Oh, and, originally, Misha was supposed to be the one to die. 
> 
> Stay tuned, guys! :D


	10. Fan-fucking-tastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared meets Mark Sheppard. 
> 
> Misha and the others struggle to survive as the end approaches...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab some tissue, fuckers!!

_It replays in his head on a loop. The selfless act that Stephen performed. His dying moments. The last kiss. Everything. Jared knows that he's unconscious, yet he's choosing to indulge in his sudden visions for a moment longer. Before he was taken, he saw Stephen's corpse lain haphazardly in the alley where the van was parked. How could they just leave him there? He wouldn't want that. Suddenly, Jared hears a voice unknown to him. And, surprise surprise, it's a fucking English accent. It seems out of place in this little dream sequence he has going on, so he would love it if this voice would just kindly fuck off. However, this goddamnbitch person won't shut up. He can hear him, but not clearly. It's annoying. Jared drowns out all other sounds and sense just so he can better understand the disembodied voice in his head. God, now he sounds like some fucking crazy person! Whatever. That's just fine. He tries harder, becoming increasingly frustrated over how rediculous this task is. He's sleeping, not running in a goddamn triathlon! Finally, he hears the man a little better._

_"Wake up, Jared. I wish to have a word with you..."_

****

"Wake up, Jared. I wish to have a word with you..."

 Everything starts coming together again, forcing Jared to shake off the weariness of sleep. Well, shake off isn't the right wording exactly as he soon comes to find out that he's bound to a very rickety, very old wooden chair. His binds? Duct tape. Someone's a fucking dumbass, that's for sure. It's a little chilly too. Blinking away the haziness in his eyes, Jared takes a while to go over the dismal place that his captor is holding him in. There's not much light here and, with what little there is, it's hard to really gaze upon certain things, but he can't ignore the facts that are presented to him. He's in a large warehouse that's probably been abandoned for a while if the cracked windows and rust covering every surface is enough to go by. There's more. Misha's seated next to him, also secured to a chair similar to his with duct tape. For all of Sheppard's (supposed) money, he can't afford decent seats for his guests? What a fucking asshole.

On the far side of the room is a little metal table with a deck of cards and a few glasses of whiskey on it. Near that is a disheveled and rundown couch. It's seen better days. They've been here for quite some time now it seems. Maybe even around the same time that Jared and the others got here too. Afterwards. It had to be. A thought comes to his mind so suddenly that if it were a truck, it would've ran him down and splattered his brains all over the windshield. Jensen's not here, nor is Tyler or Jeff. They're alive. He knows that without knowing it. It's a shame. They come out of one battle only to fall into another one like it's all an elaborate trap! That's just fucking fucked up! If God exists, why would he allow this bullshit to happen? Probably because he just likes fucking around with people's lives, just waiting for them to die. He might as well come down now and put a fucking gun to his head and pull the trigger!

"Welcome to the land of the living, mate." A stocky man grins at him, dressed only in a black business suit. Jared immediately knows who he is. "My name is--"

Jared groans, though it sounds like an exasperated sigh. He rolls his tired eyes. "I know who you are...and I just don't fucking care. I'll pay you, like, mad money for you to shut the hell up and fuck off."

Mark Sheppard quirks an eyebrow up at him, clearly in shock about Jared's potty mouth. The boy cares less. He just wants to see Jensen again. Just wait until he gets out of these restraints. Given enough time, he should be out of of them very soon. Very suddenly, his head whips to the side harshly. Misha gasps quietly. It doesn't register to Jared that he was backhanded until he tastes blood in the corner of his mouth. It was so quick too. So brutal. It fuckin hurt too. Just who the hell is this guy!? Not wanting his pride to falter, he spits out the blood, laughing defiantly up at the man in the nice suit. He can feel his rationality coming undone in his mind slowly. It sounds about right after all. For the second time in his life, he witnessed someone important to him get snatched away with the swiftness of a flash of lightning. His mother was the first. He'd rather not get into that right now. It's a painful memory, one that he tried so hard not to relive.

Sheppard straightens his tie. "Children need to learn their place in this world. To be seen, not heard. But you've done things that no other child has done before. I've heard tales of the feats you've performed and I have to say...it's impressive. At first I thought, 'What a load of bullocks!' But then I actually saw what you did to Barnaby and Nigel and those men in that casino. You're a real killer. Might even have more deaths on your belt than I do, but I doubt that. Do you know why you're here?"

"Because you're a lonely, old man who likes the look of young boys tied up?"

For that, Jared receives another smack. "I don't think you should disrespect your elders, Padalecki. Not in your current condition." Mark pulls out a switchblade from his jacket pocket, pressing the blade up to Jared's neck. "Isn't that how poor Sherri died?"

What...?

"What did you just say...?" Jared's face is pale, like he's seen a ghost. "How do you know her name!?"

"I know everything about you, Jared. It's customary that you look into your adversaries for future reference. Yes, I know your dead mother's name and I know the circumstances of her death. Poor woman. You just had to ask for that little snack, didn't you? Right as the store was being shaken down by a crooked cop on way too many drugs? In case you didn't notice, it's your fault she died that day. You persisted until the point where she just gave in. She'd still be alive if it weren't for you."

It's true.

Everything Sheppard just said is true, that's what makes it so goddamned painful. Jared stops thinking about trying to escape, deeply affected by this man's hurtful words. He slips away from reality, into his mind. It was a coping mechanism for him when his mother died, so it only seems right that he does it now in light of her name being mentioned again. Distantly, he hears Misha talking with Mark, but he doesn't know what's being said. Honestly, he doesn't care either. He just wants to shrink in on himself for the time being. More like for eternity. Several horrible things have happened tonight, and he knows that there's only more to come. If he's being truthful with himself, Jared would say that he's absolutely, undeniably terrified. There's nothing he can do other than close his eyes and hope that he gets this shit over with. If he's gonna kill them then he better make it quick. Jesus Fucking H Christ!

"Your issue is with Jensen, right?" Misha's trying...something. "If that's true, let us go. We don't have anything to do with what happened."

"You must think me an idiot, Mr. Collins. After what all of you have done to my men, none of you are walking out of here." Sheppard snickers. "Well, not in one piece. I might have to save the both of you for later. While you two aren't my type, a few of my men would love to try you out. How about it, Jared? You think you can take someone else's cock besides Jensen's?"

He says nothing because there's nothing to say. He only keeps his eyes closed, choosing personal solitude over everything else. Eventually, after not receiving an immediate response, the criminal scoffs and calls in a another man to take his place. He casually tells the duo that he'll have the time of his life slicing open Jensen's stomach and showing him his intestines as he keeps him alive. Normally, that would anger Jared to the point of no return. Hell, it  _is_ , but he can't exactly pinpoint the emotions that are flitting about in his head. Mark reopened some terrible, awful past wounds that should've stayed closed. For now, there's nothing he or Misha can do. He's even stopped trying to get out. That's how bad it's gotten. Everything bad in his life has been leading up to this point. Every ill choice he made. Every dumb decision. If he could turn back time, he'd probably prevent himself from being born. Maybe then everyone else would've been better, a little happier. A little safer.

****

The pain in the back of Jensen's head is still here, even after twenty minutes of being awake. It's surprising that the electricity still works in a place like this. He's tied up in a hard, uncomfortable metal chair next to Jeff and Tyler. He's sporting a black eye and a busted lip. At least he had a chance to fight back. They snuck up on Jensen, wacking him over the skull with something blunt and heavy. Douchebags. He's fuckin pissed off. Stephen's dead. He's just...fuckin gone. Just like that. His adopted brother, gone in a flash. They've been through so much shit together and while they've been at odds these past few months, at least they made up in the end. Jared's probably more affected by this than he is. He knew him on more intimate levels. It's not a tough topic to think about anymore. On the bright side, the boy is his again. That was actually pretty terrible. It's way too soon. Jensen hopes that Jared and Misha are okay. If Sheppard laid a hand on his lover though, there's gonna be problems. He has to find them...as soon as he figures out a way to get out of this.

The sound of a door opening and closing behind them causes the three men to become alert. Footsteps are heard next. Judging by the sound, those are definitely shoes that cost more than $1,000. That's all that Jensen needs to know. It's fucking Sheppard who makes his presence known by standing in front of them. He's smirking like the sneaky snake that he is. Soon, he's joined by another well dressed man, but this guy's wearing black, leather gloves and he's pushing a metal tray with a white sheet over it. Jensen's no genius, but it doesn't take one to know what's under that fucking sheet! He knows Sheppard all to well. He's a wealthy man who specializes in torture. That's basically it. He's a sick individual and Jensen immediately regrets not putting him down like a dog when he had the goddamn chance to do so. If and when he gets free, he's gonna snap that bastard's neck like a twig and find his fiancé so they can get the hell outta dodge. The scraggly bastard leers down at him, reveling in the hatred he's radiating.

"Jensen Ackles." Mark darkly chuckles. "We meet again. Sorry about the place and the furniture. It was kind of a last minute thing. I do hope you and your friends are comfortable."

Jeff, who's been quiet this while time, snaps, asking a question that's been on Jensen's mind. "Where the fuck is my little brother, You Fucking Motherfucker!"

Damn. Well, now Jensen knows where Jared gets his delightful potty mouth from.

"He's in another room I'm afraid. At this moment, I'd say that he's getting rather  _acquainted_ with a fine gentleman. Against his will, of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

This nearly breaks Jensen's spirit even more. "You Son of a bitch! I swear, I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna break your fucking neck, you hear me!? You're a dead man!"

It seems that this only makes Sheppard grins brighter. Not the desired result. He obtains another pair of black gloves from his pocket, making a show of putting them on slowly. Jensen's sneer doesn't dissappear in the slightest, same with Jeff. He's serious when it comes to his family. Just like his little brother. Tyler, however, starts freaking out, trying and failing to escape his bonds. It's a little useless, isn't it? Even if he does manage to get up, he'll only be silenced just as soon as he does. These men aren't a joke and it's taken years of hard liquor therapy for Jensen to forget about it all. Everything looks like it's coming full circle. Like it's all been leading up to this. If only he had taken the shot instead of just leaving him to die. Maybe then he and Jared would be home watching a Friday The 13th movie with nachos and Swedish fish candy. Saddening to know that it might not happen anymore because this is how he's gonna die. He isn't fooling anyone with his cavalier attitude. 

"You can't do a single thing right now." Sheppard laughs, apparently delighted. "You're not going to kill me, Jensen. No, I'm going to kill you, slowly, but ultimately, it  _will_ happen and these men will watch it take place. After which, I'll do the same to them. Oh, but don't you worry about Jared and Misha. I'll be keeping them. You know, I never was into other guys like you are, but there's something about him that gets me going. I'll find out what that something is as I slowly break his will."

Jensen starts to chuckle, but then that chuckle turns into a full on cackle which transforms into maniac laughter. "Are you serious right now? You really think you can break that kid's will? Yeah, right. You don't know him like I do and that's one thing that I admire about the little bastard: his  _unbreakable_ will. He'll survive this and if I can't take you down, he sure as shit will."

Mark puts on that smug smirk that Jensen knows and hates. He's trying to hide his frustration and embarrassment with that stupid look on his face. The man continues to say nothing as he pulls back the sheet covering the tray. Sure enough, there are surgical tools neatly placed on the little table. Sheppard's goon pulls up a chair for him right in front of Jensen. Before he sits down, he snags a scalpel and expertly twirls it around between his fingers like it's a fucking pencil. The blonde's getting flashbacks from this, seeing this stocky man committing the same acts on his other enemies. He's a monster, much like Jeffrey Dean Morgan, but unlike him, Mark doesn't obsess over boys under sixteen years of age. May that bastard rot in hell. Jensen refuses to see his attraction towards Jared as similar to Jeffrey's. Fuck that guy and everything he stood for when he was still alive. At least he's got company in the form of Mark Pellegrino and soon--hopefully--Mark Sheppard as well.

The shorter man brings the blade to the neckline of Jensen's shirt and slices it down the middle in one go. His chest becomes exposed. Tyler becomes frantic in his escape, prompting Jeff to try and calm him despite being equally upset. This isn't good. Jensen takes silent, deep breaths to soothe his nerves. It doesn't fucking work. Goddammit, why does it have to be this way!? Being a criminal was one of the stupidest, dumbest, shitty decisions that he ever made. But...if he wasn't one, he wouldn't have met the love of his life. That kid. Jared's his everything and no one can compare to him. He's deadly, he's smart, he's funny and he's his. As Sheppard takes a swipe at the top of Jensen's left pectoral, he suppresses the urge to yell out, clearly in pain. Tyler vehemently swears revenge, spitting on Mark's shoes. Bad choice. The scalpel protrudes from Tyler's leg; Mark stabbed him with it. The man screams aloud, causing Jeff to tremble. Everything's going downhill.

"Stupid,  _stupid_ , man. Do you know how much I paid for these!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA--!?" Mark relaxes, composing himself. He clears his throat and grabs another tool, continuing to mutilate Jensen. "No matter, no matter. So, you say that Jared has this 'iron will', so to speak? That's perfectly fine because that'll make breaking him even more challenging. And, in case you haven't noticed, I love challenges. It's funny. You say he has an unbreakable will, but what about you? Only one way to find out for sure. Let us begin..."

****

"Jared."

Nothing.

"Jared, please say something."

There's nothing to say. They won against Pellegrino only to fall victim to an even dangerous foe. It would make more sense to just blame Jensen for all of this, but it wouldn't do anyone any good whatsoever. It'd like a never-ending cycle of regrets and bad choices. He's being stupid if he thinks that none of this wouldn't have happened had they not done what they did to both of the Marks. It was always bound to happen--even towards different people--in this retarded game of life. Jared is broken, beyond measure. His fiancé is probably dead now, or worse. As is his brother and Tyler. In a way, Stephen is fortunate that he met his end so early. Now he doesn't have to be subjected to brutal torture. If only he could turn back the clock, if only for a few hours. Just so he could prevent all of this from taking place. He can't. It's impossible. Now, he has to deal with the consequences of his less-than-wise actions.

"Jared, come on. We can do this."

Having had enough, the boy growls. "What exactly is it that you think we can do, Misha? This is it. This is our life now and I don't even get to say goodbye to my father. There's no escape plan, no anything. No one's coming to save us. There's nothing, okay? Now we just sit around and wait for whatever happens next."

"Shut it!" One of Mark's men yells from where he's sitting on the couch.

Still, Misha persists, ignoring the man. "I don't believe that. What happened to the Jared that tried to kill me for talking too much? You have this drive in you. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad one, but it's strong. It helped you stay alive for as long as you have. Look, I know that...that Stephen's death has been a little hard on you and I'm sorry. But would he really want you to just except this fate? Would he really want you to roll over and let Sheppard win? No, he wouldn't. He'd want you to fight because that's what you do! That's who you are and you can't change that."

Jared looks to his right at Misha, eyes watering and weary. He's tired of killing, of all this death...but it's all he's ever known. Misha's absolutely right about everything. He can't stop fighting. He'll always keep fighting. That actually sounds awesome. Like, on a shirt or something. Maybe he'll get them printed when he gets back to California. Wait, _when_ and not  _if_? Oh yeah. He's definitely back alright. However, the man sitting on the disgusting looking couch angrily gets up, kicking over a spare chair as he stalks over to whip his hand across Jared's face, punching him. The sound it makes is deafening. His head goes to the side once more; he's still not over Mark Sheppard doing the exact same action not too long ago. Though it was only a smack. Those are for punk bitches. Sloppy, sloppy. But why him? It wasn't him talking. Whatever. Misha comes to Jared's defense. It's a little heartwarming to be honest. To know that he has this new person on his side. He's a good man. A survivor like himself.

"I thought I told you both to shut it!" The man screams at them.

Jared huffs. "So you did. Doesn't mean we're gonna listen to a thundercunt like you. We have better things to do."

The brute roughly grips Jared's face. "Oh, the mouth on you. I wonder what else it can do other than chat shit." He puts his thumb in between his lips then. "I wonder."

"Stop." Misha croaks. "Just...take me. Take me instead."

He completely forgets about Jared, letting him go to pick his lips at the other. "Really? Why? Is this a chivalry thing? That's dead. But okay. I'll start with you...but I'm gonna finish with the other bloke. I'm Caleb by the way."

No one cares. Misha's determination can't be duplicated under any circumstances. He's displayed incredible courage over the past couple of hours to a person he barely knows. He is one of them now. Jared growls under his breath like a wolf when Caleb licks up Misha's developing tears. Sicko. Eventually, he tears away the tape binding his hands and forcefully gets him to his feet. It seems as though Misha is having second thoughts about this now; he's fighting against the man, twisting wildly in his arms as he's lead over to the couch. Caleb pulls out a gun of his own, putting it to Misha's head, threatening him to keep still as he rips off the shorter man's shirt. All this time, Jared struggles to get free, cursing Caleb with a thousand words a minute. Misha groans in disgust as he's touched sensually by his attacker. It's probably reminding him of Pellegrino in some aspects.

The brunette boy is disgusted as well. As someone who was almost raped twice, he knows exactly what Misha's going through. Jeffery got his filthy hands on him, but never went all the way past unwanted touching and a blowjob--which was shamefully pleasant. Jared is ashamed that he liked the act so much. Thankfully there was no penetration, but if he had failed in his escape, he'd probably be stuck as the man's personal sex slave going through Stockholm Syndrome. He's snatched away from his thoughts when he hears Misha shriek in pain as his anus is breached by Caleb. It's fucking degrading to be raped in front of someone, that much he knows. Misha looks over to Jared and their eyes lock. He's crying, begging him for help. There's nothing he can do really, though he tries to break free from the shitty tape. He witnesses Misha fight back against the pervert, mustering enough strength to use the back of his head as a weapon.

The gun clatters to the floor, far from Jared, but close to Misha. His new found friend pulls up his pants as Caleb is stunned, shirt a tattered mess. Before he can get to the gun, the brutish man comes back to his senses and grips Misha's hair tight. Jared's nostrils flare when Caleb throws him to the floor, strangling him. He tries to pull Misha's pants down again, but finds that it's rather difficult when he's flailing about trying to get away. He instead opts to just kill him to get it over with, at least that's what Jared believes as he manages to get one hand free. He's running out of time. They both are. A spark of hope comes in the form of Misha reaching out to where the gun is. He grabs it and points it at Caleb's chest. He closes his eyes, blindly firing at the man that just violated his body. Jared stares transfixed at the scene in front of him; Caleb falls back, still alive, and crawls backwards until he's seated against a wall. Misha gets up, taking the gun with him. He limps slowly over to the bastard, raising the gun shakily. This isn't good. He shouldn't have anymore deaths on his mind. The first time was in an act of desperation, saving Jared's life; he had no choice. But now it's personal. It's revenge. Misha almost pulls the trigger, though he's stopped by the teenaged hitman.

"Misha! Don't do this!" Jared grunts as he tries to get his other hand free. "Don't kill him! Don't be like us.. "

Misha turns his head, gun still raised at Caleb. "You...you can't be serious!? He  _raped_ me and you want him to live...? Have you lost your fucking mind!?"

"I'm trying to help you! You don't need anymore deaths hanging over your head! I'll take care of him, just get me out of here first. Help me and I'll help you, Misha. No more deaths...no more. I don't want that for you."

It seems that the little speech is getting through to his head. That is until Caleb starts to laugh. "What? What the fuck is so funny?"

"You, mate." The guy laughs as he pulls out a silver ball from his jacket pocket. "Enjoy hell with me."

Even from this distance, Jared knows what that object is. He recognizes the sleek design of it. There's tons of them in his basement at home in a crate. It's a shrapnel bomb, or a nail bomb. It's function is self explanatory and is referenced in the actual name. Just as Caleb pulls the pin, Jared finally unties himself, dashing forward in a suicide run. His plan is simple. Save Misha by any means necessary. He pulls the man to the ground, throwing them away from the grenade. He shields him from the hard blast, instantly regretting the choice he made, though there was no other way. Several shards of nails and other sharp objects from the bomb embed themselves in his back. It's as painful as you might think. Jared is just thankful that none got into his skull or anything. Right now, he's hurting really fucking bad and bleeding even worse. Misha tries to help him up, but he makes him stop, putting the pistol back in his hands.

He begins to talk to him, albeit weakly. "Fuck what I said a few minutes ago. Kill anyone in your way and go get the others. Now."

"What about you?" Misha holds the gun like it's his lifeline, and it kinda is at this point. "What are you--You can't even move by yourself!"

"Just find them and get back to me. I'll hold on."

"I can't just leave you here..."

Jared smirks up at him then. "Aww. Are you caring about me? We don't even like each other, remember?"

Misha laughs, tears staining his cheeks. He pats Jared gently on the leg, promising him that he'll be back soon with the others. He doesn't doubt that he'll be back. He just doubts that he'll be back before he manages to die of fucking blood loss. That's all. Jared watches Misha sprint out of the room, firing shots at a few more men. He's positive that they're dead. That Collins guy is a crafty little bastard. If anyone can survive this hell, it's him. He props himself on the wall right next to where Caleb's obliterated body is. He digs around in the man's pockets, successfully finding a pack of cigarettes with a zippo lighter inside. He puts the object between his lips, lighting it with little difficulty. He keeps the cigarette between his index and middle fingers, blowing out the smoke into the air. At least he'll die with a fucking cigarette in his possession. The blood loss is making him a bit woozy. Jared groans, wincing at the immense pain in his back when he puts his head back. He feels the blood running down his shirts and down under him. Nothing so far has hurt more than this. Well...maybe that's not true. After finishing his smoke beeak, he closes his eyes, commenting aloud that he's sleepy.

So, he sleeps.

****

Jensen's at his fucking limit with this. His chest probably looks like something out of an Elm Street movie. Ugh. The fact that he was able to hold on for as long as he did is a miracle in itself. Hey, at least the person they came to Vegas for is alright, all things considered. He hasn't been hurt by Pellegrino as as far as he knows. Tyler's still bitching though, and it's not helping any. Yeah, sure, there's a scalpel stuck in his leg, but at least his chest doesn't look like the battlefield in which Freddy and Jason fought in! Fuckin A! Just when he thinks he can't take anymore, an explosion sounds right outside of the doors. It has Sheppard stopping in his work, signaling for his assistant to check out the noise. All Jensen can think about is Jared's safety. If he's the one who did that. He wouldn't put it past him for one second.

Soon after the explosion--and after the other douchebag left the room--shots from a small caliber pistol are heard beyond the doors. Using Mark's distraction to his advantage, Jensen strikes out with his legs, curling them around Sheppard's neck. He drops his tool and fights for control. When he goes for another instrument of torture, Tyler uses his free leg to knock away the entire tray, scattering everything to the floor and out of reach. His face turns red. Jensen's just happy that his new workout regimen paid off. Mark continues to wrestle for control, but even he realizes that he's losing. This is what should've happened before all those damn years ago in that bank. He missed his chance before, but not this time. This time is gonna be different. Mark's eyes start to become glassy and red, matching his face. He's gasping for air, but he's finding out that air won't come to him anytime soon. Jensen gives him a smirk. A deadly smirk.

"See? I told you this would happen."

This is all he says as he snaps the fucker's neck with his amazing leg strength. He thinks that Jared could've done it better, a little bit more quicker. Soon, he wiggles out of his bonds, kicking Mark's body out of the way. He hurriedly apologizes towards Tyler when he swiftly pulls out the scalpel from his leg. The scruffy guy shouts, whimpering slightly as the blood slowly escapes the wound. Jensen grabs the duct tape from the floor to patch it up the best he can. Afterwards, he uses the blade to free both men. During their brief break, the door leading in gets opened, causing Jensen to hold up the scalpel in defense. He puts it down when he sees Misha with a gun, shirt ripped to pieces and barely clinging to him. At least he has something; Jensen's shirtless, exposing the messy results of Mark's work. There's one thing out of place here, and he's not talking about Misha looking battle hardened. It's--

"Where's Jared...?" He finds himself saying automatically.

Misha holds the gun at his side. "He's alive. Barely."

" _Barely_?" Jensen's voice cracks a little. "Misha, where is he?"

"In the other room. We gotta go now."

They don't waste anymore time following the man out of the torture shack. When they exits, Jensen looks to see several bodies on the floor; Sheppard's goons. He's impressed that Misha managed to take them out by himself. Pretty awesome. Soon, they arrive at the area that Misha spoke of. However, he stops, gazing at the carnage before him. He sees ripped pieces of Misha's shirt on the floor as well as several nails and shit. What's more is that there's a dead body nearly erased from existence sitting up on the wall. But that's not all. There's also Jared slumped next to it, cigarette stub still burning between his fingers. Jensen and Jeff race down to him, tapping his face gently, but firmly so as to get him to awake. It works. Jared groans, then gasps aloud from whatever injuries that he has. He's not looking so good. Fuck! It makes the blonde's heart break a little more by each passing second. Jared's face is pale, a telltale sign that things are looking a bit grim.

Jensen turns to Misha, desperate for answers. "What happened!? What the hell happened to him!?"

"A bomb went off and he saved me. He covered me from the blast."

He looks back to Jared who's grinning with his eyes closed. Jensen blinks back tears, smiling sadly. "You stupid idiot. We have a fucking wedding coming up and you're throwing yourself in front of grenades? God, what am I gonna do with you?"

"Love me, kiss me." Jared says softly. "Maybe both. Is he dead?"

"Yeah, baby...I got him."

"Good. Is..Jeff okay...?"

The older Padalecki brother holds his hand, smiling, but scared. "I'm right here, little brother. Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay. You'll be fine. We're gonna get you out of here."

"Fan-fucking-tastic. I was beginning to worry that we'd have a goddamn tea party and talk about each other's feelings."

That's good. This is good. Jensen's happy that Jared's able to joke around. This means that he's holding on. It also irritates him a bit because he's not taking his injuries seriously. Always the little jokester. Wasting no time, Jensen scoops him up bridal style, swearing under his breath when Jared cries out. He calls for the others to take point while he holds onto his love. There's probably more guys outside. Doesn't matter. They're getting the fuck out of here one way or another,  though Jensen would prefer that they get home alive and not in a black body bag. He power walks behind them, telling Tyler and Jeff to take the guns and car keys from the dead guys. He's assuming that Gerald also trained his oldest son or he's at least knowledgable on how to use one. They obey, navigating throughout the corridors to find a way out. After a series of turns, they find an exit.

Upon opening the door, Jensen sees at least four other men. Not taking any changes, Tyler and Jeff shoot first taking them out carefully as well as quickly. Misha clicks on the car key in order to find the correct car. A four door red sedan chirps right after. Hey, it's better than nothing. Misha hops in the driver's seat, followed by Tyler you gets in the passenger. Jensen and Jeff take the back, Jared still in the blonde's arms. He commands his ex-fling to drive, even though they know not of their location. Can't be too far away from Vegas. Misha drive up the dirt path, leaving the decaying warehouse in the dust. Jared moans, hair clinging to his forehead. Jeff grabs his hand again, promising him that they'll get him to a hospital soon. That he's going to make it. Even if that possibility seems too good to be true, Jensen's not giving up. Jared's wounds ate bad. Very bad, but he can't lose him. Not now, not ever.

"Having deja vu yet?" The boy chuckles, though it's more of a mumble. "Cause I certainly am..."

Jensen smiles even though he doesn't want to. "Yeah. Seems like yesterday when I threw myself in front of a bullet for you. I'd do it all again. You know I would."

"I know..."

"You're gonna be okay."

"I believe you."

He doesn't tell him how bad the wounds actually are. He doesn't want to. Is he being selfish or just cruel? He doesn't know which. Jensen kisses his forehead, praying that this kid makes it so they can have a normal life away from assassin's and hit men and criminal organizations. Danny and JJ would really miss him if he doesn't get medical help soon. Misha looks back at them from the rear view mirror. Jensen looks up at it, nodding in appreciation. He'll never forget about what he did for the both of them. Tyler looks back to check on the trio, offering words of comfort. He's an awesome man and he wouldn't trade him for nothing. He has a feeling that things are gonna start making a turn for the better. Well, that's what he wants to think. It's kinda hard to believe that way when Jared goes limp in his arms. He's okay. He's gotta be. Jensen's tear falls on Jared's cheek.

He doesn't wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGosh! What's gonna happen? Is Jared gonna die? Is Jensen gonna lose the love of his life? Stay tuned for the last chapter! Coming soon! :)


	11. No Fucking Rest For The Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grand wedding...rehearsal.

**Two Months Later...**

There's a lot of things that Jensen regrets in life. Like the time he took his mother's car out for a joyride with Stephen. Or the time he threatened a grumpy old man, only to be chased down the street by the man's two German Shepherds. But there are things that he doesn't regret. Things that make his life worthwhile. Such as meeting and beating up Tyler--who now, unfortunately, wants to be called Ty again. This guy can't make up his fucking mind for the life of him. He's glad that he commanded Stephen to steal his wallet. He wouldn't have met a loyal friend if he didn't. He misses his adopted brother so much. He's not always on his mind, but when he is, Jensen starts to get sad, then happy. At least he died smiling. Not many people do in this line of work. He loved Jared, even until the moment of death. That's another thing.

Jared.

There's no regrets when it comes to him. None at all. Ever. He's everything that Jensen has ever wanted. He's stubborn, sassy, gorgeous and adorable. It would've been a shame had he died two months ago. Thankfully, he didn't. Misha managed to get to the hospital in the knick of time. Jensen had to call up Gerald and tell him everything about what happened, including his past dealings with Mark Sheppard. To say that he was furious putting it mildly. He almost shot him had Jared shouted at him not to. He figures that, since their relationship always ends in one of them getting hurt, they shouldn't be together. He thinks it's too dangerous. That was when Jared told his father what he wanted to do with his life from now on. He wants to quit being an assassin/hitman and wants to focus on getting more money for himself and for the family business. Gerald smiled then, grabbing his son for a huge hug that didn't last long as Jared was still aching in the hospital bed.

He also told him of the wedding he wanted to plan. Jensen considered having it in Vegas as soon as possible, but Jared declined, saying that Vegas weddings are trash and is only for people who motherfucking hate themselves. What a way with words. Gerald, against his better judgment, agreed to let Jensen take his son's hand in marriage and also agreed to let Jared do whatever he wanted with the wedding, such as inviting the guests. That unsettled the blonde by a whole lot. His fiancé has met so many different people on his journeys across the world. Who knows who could pop out of the wood work? If he randomly sees an Icelandic giant man with a huge mustache at the wedding, he's immediately calling it off. No freak shows or surprises. And definitely no potential threats. They've both escaped death once. They don't need to be in a hospital any time soon.

At least everyone else is okay. Sorta. Ty's a little jaded, instead focusing on tech work with Chad nowadays instead of doing the heavy lifting. Misha's still shaken up over the loss of Pellegrino and the fact that he had to kill people to survive. Not to mention that he was raped. To help him cope, Jared took him under his wing as his personal assistant. That's a little laughable seeing as how Misha older than him by some years. It helps though. Jeff is doing well too. He still runs the legitimate family business successfully, making his father proud. And Jared...well, Jared's doing magnificent. He's sworn off being a hitman again and is now more focused on getting into college and majoring in economics so he can help Jeff. Jensen couldn't be any more proud of him. He's growing up. Truly. He started out as this sarcastic, no nonsense child to this sarcastic no nonsense  _adult_. Not much of a little brat anymore. Everything's coming together nicely.

He wouldn't wish for anything else.

****

Jared doesn't wanna wake up. He knows what day it is. He doesn't need to be reminded by Misha--who's blowing up his phone with calls and texts. And he definitely doesn't want Jensen poking his cheek right now. They may be living together, but that doesn't mean he can bug him 24/7. It actually does mean exactly that, but whatever. Last night was amazing, literally the best sex he's ever had with anyone. Jensen was so loving, so attentive to his body. He didn't want it to end. But it did. And he was childishly saddened by it. Right now, though, he's very annoyed at Jensen and Misha. He doesn't want to fucking wake up right now! He wants to sleep in for a change! Ya know, like a normal fucking teenager!? However, it soon dawns on him that while he's still Eighteen, he's everything in the book except normal. That's enough to make him relent. Groaning, he opens his eyes to a magnificent sight. There's Jensen, all dressed up in his tuxedo and grinning at him. He's laying down next to him though, ruining his hair. Dummy...

"Wake up. You gotta get ready." He says. "Everyone's waiting on us."

Jared, being the grump that he is, turns his head the opposite direction. "I don't wanna go."

"It was your idea, Jay."

"I know..."

"You nervous? It's just the rehearsal." Jensen climbs over his form to get to the other side. It's a little hilarious. "Come on. If it's any consolation, I'm fuckin terrified. All I wanna do is run...but I wanna do that with  _you_. I love you, Jared. Are you gonna take this leap with me or am I gonna have to force you to?"

Dammit.

He's baiting and trapping him with emotions. Son of a bitch, he's good. Jensen's eyes are displaying everything and he's wearing his heart out in his sleeve, so to speak. Figuratively, not literally. God, that would suck. Like, really suck. Thankfully, he's alive and his heart is in his chest where it fucking belongs. After a couple of seconds, Jared rolls his eyes, placing a feather light kiss to Jensen's lips. That's all that needs to be said at this point. Said, done, whatever. It's all the same. He sits up, stretching, arms reaching for the ceiling. He's hungry and hungover from sex. He eventually gets out of bed, scoffing when he hears Jensen debating aloud with himself about the possibility of him taking a second shower with his husband to be. Jared tells him to get the car ready as he takes off his clothes, but he's surprised when the older gentleman--yeah, right--comes up behind him, kissing his neck and touching his body. That's when he knows that they're gonna be late, even more so than they already are.

****

The look on everyone's faces is priceless when Jared and Jensen walk into the church. Yes, he decided on a church. His father thinks that it's because he wants to mock God or whatever, but it's only because his parents got married in this same church. It's sentimental bullshit. He just wants to feel closer to his mother that's all. Out of everyone there, only Danny and JJ are absent. Danny is to be the ring bearer, but he's not needed at the moment. Apparently, Danneel dropped the kids off at their grandparents house. Genevieve is here with her as well with her husband. Jared still hasn't made the effort to learn his name. All he knows is that it begins with a "T" and that he's handsome, yet outrageously dumb without reason. Chad and Ty stand near each other with Jeff to the side while Gerald openly flirts with his girlfriend, Ms. Loretta Devine. She's a beautiful, outspoken dark skinned woman who isn't afraid to speak her mind. Maybe that's why Gerald's attracted to her. Misha's seated in a pew, tapping away at his tablet, presumably organizing Jared's schedule. He's a trooper.

The priest appears to be uncomfortable and probably irritated with Jared and Jensen, but the patriarch of the Padalecki family coughs, showing him a glimpse of his guns. Jared snickers. His father is a fucking asshole, but it's okay because he's only a fucking asshole for his sons. He smiles when he looks upon Jared's nice tuxedo, a replica of the one that he'll be wearing at the wedding. Actually planning one is hard work, but he's got Misha to help him with it. Before they can begin, Gerald excuses himself, pulling Jared to the side, alone. The boy doesn't really know what this is about, but he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't curious. There's anxiety in his father's stance and he keeps grinning sheepishly, clearing his throat or swallowing excess saliva. This isn't like him. Something's up; Jared doesn't like when his father gets anxious because it means trouble for everyone. Jesus Christ. He just hopes that he's not hiding something from him.

"I can't believe your actually getting married." Gerald ruffles Jared's hair. "It's a parent's worst nightmare."

The teen nods, fixing his hair. "Yet you're smiling."

"That I am. Look, I just wanna tell you this straight up, alright? There's something that I've been keeping from you boys."

Fuck.

Jared frowns. "Okay. What is it?" He starts grinning then, not taking whatever it is seriously. "Got another kid we don't know about?"

"Uh...I...uh..."

Holy Shit...

"Holy shit...that's what it is, isn't? I have another brother!?"

"Sister." Gerald corrects, hand scratching at the back of his neck. "You have a sister. I wanted to tell you about her before, but I didn't know how to bring it up. Your mother and I we...we were young and we gave her up. Her name is Megan and she lives in Texas with her adopted parents. I want her here for the wedding. To know about us. To be with family."

He can't believe this. A secret child!? How could he have missed this!? Well, it's not like they broadcasted it to him and his brother. Fuck, this changes a lot of things. Jared wants to know about her now. He wants to know what she's like and what she likes to do. If she's a bitch or if she's a chill gal. Just as he's about to ask more, he looks out of the window to see three black cars pull up to the curb. Suspicious looking cars, all black windows. Soon, men exit the cars, guns out and in plain view. Things just got a little bit more interesting. Gerald calls for the priest to get out, signaling for Jensen and Ty to join up with them, guns also drawn. Jared knows that he's always gotta be prepared for anything and while he's given up his previous profession, he'll still needs to take his gun around with him. Everyone else is alerted, drawing out their own guns as the doors are opened. Jared stands next to Jensen, smirking.

"No fucking rest for the wicked, am I right?" He huffs.

Jensen smirks too. "Who'd you piss off this time?"

"Why assume that  _I_ pissed  _them_ off?"

"Dean Jeffrey Morgan sends his regards." The man in front says.

_Dean Jeffrey Morgan?_

This day just keeps getting better and better. Without hesitation, Jared fires off the first shot.

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy SHIIIIIT! Thanks for reading, guys! I had so much fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading it. I love you all and don't worry! A sequel to complete the trilogy is well under way. Well, right after I finish another project I'm working on. Keep on the look out for more! <3 :D


End file.
